Age Difference - A Trilogy
by PurpleKorea134
Summary: Three separate age difference love stories concerning Draco Malfoy, Hermione Weasley, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy. The stories show how all encounter hardships that arise from being involved with someone with a massive age difference to themselves, and how they resolve them. The first story is rated M, and the last two are rated T.
1. Desperate - Chapter 1

_Hello Harry Potter fans! "Age Difference" is separated into three separate love stories, this first one being a Drarose story called "Desperate". I don't want to spoil things and tell you about the last two stories, so they will just be a surprise... at least until I get to posting them =). I wrote this trilogy some time ago, but am just posting it now. The setting is post-Hogwarts, 23 years after for the original characters, and a about year after for their children._

_"Desperate" is a story about Hermione and Ron's red-headed daughter Rose Weasley, who is dating Draco Malfoy's son Scorpius, and has since their fifth year at Hogwarts. She becomes a bit uncomfortable with the relationship because she feels that there is something missing, an important something that is key to make any relationship last, or at least make it enjoyable. After meeting Draco Malfoy, she realizes shockingly that this 'something missing' may be found with him. (Rated M)_

_Enjoy! Reviews would be appreciated! =)_

* * *

**_Desperate_ \- Chapter 1**

_Rose, come by my place around five tonight and we can go out for your 18th birthday. – Scorpius_

As she sat on her bed and faced out the window to her upstairs bedroom, Rose read the owl that Scorpius had sent her that morning, and her heart pounded with anticipation. She has never been to the Malfoy Mansion before, even though she and Scorpius have been dating since their fifth year at Hogwarts. Nor has she ever met his father, either… she was too afraid to, on account of what her family has said about him.

_Scorpius, I will be over in thirty minutes. ~ Rose_

She sent the owl off from her window into the evening air and got ready. She heard her parents talking downstairs as she pulled on tight jeans that showed her curvy figure, and a black blouse that hugged her torso and showed her small bust. She winced. She wished she was a larger size.

Rose finished getting ready, and her long, wavy, almost-scarlet-colored hair flowed to her waist, and it shined in the flower light hanging from the ceiling. She skipped down the stairs and saw her parents and her sixteen-year-old brother sitting on the sofas in the living room. Her mother, of course, had her face in a thick hard-bound book, her dad held _The Daily Prophet _in his hands. They were on one sofa as her brother was sprawled out snoozing on the other. It was almost fall, so he was still on summer break. Her mother Hermione glanced up at her.

"Oh, Rose. My, you look lovely."

"Thanks, mum. I'm heading to Scorpius's for the first time. I'm a tad nervous."

"You should be more scared than nervous," her father remarked, not looking away from the newspaper page. "I would rather you stay away from that house."

Her father was never thrilled about the idea of her and their past nemesis's son dating. When he found out, he was irate, but learned to deal with it when Rose was adamant about staying with the handsome, blonde young man who was the same age as her.

"I'll be fine, dad. I'm actually rather excited to see what the Malfoy Mansion looks like."

"At least it's not the manor from back then," Hermione said, and eyed her husband. "Horrible things happened there."

"Don't remind me," Ron muttered. "I hate seeing that scare on your left arm."

Rose knew that her parents would be back and forth on that. She bid her family goodbye. She left the house and walked in the cool evening air. The mansion was on the other side of town, so she stopped at the closest street corner and apparated about a block away from the mansion. She took a deep breath as she walked down the street, and then walked by a black iron fence that housed the property, according to what Scorpius has told her. When she got to the gate and opened it, she was in awe at the large round driveway with a fountain in the center, as well as the modernity of the white Victorian mansion itself, and the massiveness of it. She couldn't believe that only Scorpius and his father lived there.

She walked through the round gravel driveway to the large mahogany double doors and knocked using an iron handle in the shape of some animal's claw, then was immediately met by a middle-aged man with a thin face, dressed in a prim suit. She guessed him to be a butler.

"I'm here to see Scorpius," she said to the man.

"Please come in," he said, and she walked in, and was instantly blown away by the large entryway and winding staircases on both sides of the large corridor, the floors of which were sleek wood, but covered mostly by rugs that most likely cost the same as her own house. In fact, her house could fit just inside the massive entry corridor alone! Literally, since the corridor's ceiling rose to the second floor.

"Rose!"

Her heart jumped and she turned and saw Scorpius walk up to her, dressed in jeans and a blue button-down collar shirt. She smiled radiantly as she embraced her boyfriend, taking in his sweet cologne.

"It's good to see you, love," he said into her hair, and running his fingers through it.

"You too."

He looked back at her and smiled, which warmed her heart. "Wait here, alright? I need to get a few things from my room."

"Alright. Your house is lovely by the way. And huge. You weren't kidding when you said it was massive."

"Yeah, I know. Be right back, alright?"

He kissed her cheek and was off, running up the right flight of stairs. Rose inhaled deeply and let it out. Why was she so scared? This place seemed cheery and welcoming, not the dungeon and dark place she imagined in her head, something similar to what her parents described the Malfoy Manor to be.

Rose walked around the room a bit, eyeing the portraits on the walls of people who she guessed were ancestors to the family. A few of them winked at her, and she smiled at the complement. Then she came across a smaller portrait with an elegant gold frame of a young man with platinum blonde hair, lighter than Scorpius's. He was wearing a black suit, and stood in a dignified pose, with a straight face. He looked around her age, and had penetrating blue eyes.

"Golly, he's handsome," she muttered. "Who is he? He looks like Scorpius."

"That would be me," she heard a mature male voice say behind her and she whirled around. Her heart jumped through the tall mansion roof when she saw those same penetrating blue eyes, only with little winkles in the corners from age. She stared at Scorpius's father Draco Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy," she squeaked, heat rising to her cheeks. "I was just… um…"

The rather dashing middle-aged man simply stood there with his hands in his black slacks pockets. He wore a white button-down collar shirt. "Feel free to look," he said and took a few steps up to her and looked at the picture. "I was about seventeen then. It's amazing what twenty-three years can do to a person." He faced her and held out his hand and smiled. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. Draco Malfoy."

She smiled as well, despite herself. She took his hand and was surprised by the softness and warmth of it. "Rose Weasley."

"Pleasure." He put his hand back in his pocket. "Now, I understand from what my son has said, that it's your eighteenth birthday today?"

"Yes, that's correct."

He smiled again, this time, showing his straight white teeth that almost matched his platinum blonde hair. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you."

Rose couldn't believe she was actually afraid of this man in the past. He seems the polar opposite of the man her parents described, which was mean, melancholy, broody, and even a bully. Looking at him now, with his bright blue eyes, friendly smile, broad forehead, and a bit of blonde stubble on his chin, he seems like a quite pleasant man.

"Rose," she heard, then saw Scorpius walking up to them, jacket and a large canvas bag in his hand. "Shall we go?" He looked over and saw his father standing there. "Oh, dad, I thought you were at work."

"The Ministry gave me the week off, starting today. They figured I needed a break after not taking a holiday for a year."

"Sounds like you dad - always the workaholic."

Mr. Malfoy pointed at Rose. "So, when were you going to introduce me to your lovely girlfriend here, Scorpius? After how long?"

"After your grudge of the Weasleys ended."

"Which was years ago," he said begrudgingly. "I've gotten past all that. You know that."

"Yeah, so.. dad, this is Rose Weasley." He put an arm around her. "The best of the Weasleys in my opinion."

"We were acquainted."

"Alright," Scorpius said. "Rose, let's get going. We'll be late."

"Alright," she said, and glanced at Mr. Malfoy. "Pleasure to meet you, sir."

"The pleasure was all mine."

Scorpius and Rose left out the door and walked around the large fountain in the center of the round driveway. "I didn't expect your father to be such a nice man," Rose commented.

"Yeah, he's been like that since my mum passed away. I think it softened him up a bit. Maybe it's a good thing that you didn't meet him before then."

Scorpius has told her about his mother passing away just two years before they met, and how difficult that was for him and his father. Astoria Malfoy died of a rare illness that couldn't be cured by magic. "Really? What was he like then?"

"Just really… hm, how do I say it? He was just… sullen. Even mum sometimes had a hard time cheering him up."

"He wasn't mean and arrogant? Like my parents have said?"

"Oh, he was arrogant, and still is. But not mean. He's come a long way since his teenage years, according to what mum said."

"Well, my opinion about him has changed. I guess judging people based on what you heard about them isn't such a wise idea."

He chuckled and tightened his hold around her shoulder. He leaned in and she felt his breath hit her cheek. "I heard that you were the most beautiful creature to ever walk the Hogwarts campus, and then I met you and found that I was right. Didn't seem like an unwise idea then."

She smiled and leaned into him. "And I heard that you were the most handsome and charming, and found that I was right as well."

They both chuckled together and went on walking until they got to Scorpius's car. On the way to wherever they were going, Rose couldn't get the feeling of that strong, warm hand grasping hers, nor those penetrating blue eyes and brilliant white smile, out of her head. She put a hand on her cheek. Why in heaven's name were her cheeks heating up?


	2. Desperate - Chapter 2

_There have been many views and some reviews on chapter one. I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far! It encourages me to write and post more. Thank you! =)_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"You weren't really surprised, were you?"

Rose giggled as they were in the car on the way back to the Malfoy Mansion. "No, not really. I mean, I knew we were going somewhere, so I just figured something was up. But I loved that all of you put all that together for me."

"Yeah, it was some work, especially for me and Donald."

"I agree."

Scorpius laughed again.

"What?" Rose asked.

"It's nothing. I just had a random thought. I just remember you telling me once that your dad said not to get too friendly with me."

Rose recalled that instance at the Platform 9 ¾ back when they were first years. "Yes. And he said to beat you at every test."

"Which you did."

"What can I say? I have my mother's brains. She was at the top of her class every year, you know."

Scorpius parked the car in the round gravel driveway and sat there in his seat. "You know, I'm glad you went against what your father told you to do."

She gave him a sly look. "Really?"

He leaned in close to her face and whispered, "Really."

Scorpius kissed her, which sent butterflies all through her stomach. When he pulled back, he gazed at her. "I remember the first time I kissed you. It was in the library at school."

"Yeah, I remember. You pulled me back to the restricted section and surprised me, and when we started dating, we surprised everyone else, including our families."

"You're right."

He leaned in and kissed her again, and she held the back of his neck and her fingers got tangled in his blonde hair. She felt her cheeks heat up and her heart pound, but she didn't feel the sensation that normally came from making out with someone. She turned her head a bit and broke contact.

"Something wrong?" he asked in a whisper.

"Nothing, just… nevermind."

They kissed for a few more minutes, with Rose disappointingly not feeling what she wanted. Scorpius, oblivious to her thoughts, ended the kiss.

"Want to come inside?" he asked. "That's kind of why I took you here instead of your house."

Rose mind immediately conjured up a picture of Mr. Malfoy in her mind's eye. "Um… I better not."

His brows creased together. "Why not?"

"Because…"

Rose obviously couldn't say that all she could think about during her surprise party at the diner was her encounter with his tall and handsome father. She wasn't even sure why she was thinking about it.

"Your father," she finally said. "He's home."

"Yeah, but this mansion is pretty big. He won't hear anything."

Her cheeks heated up furiously at that. "Um… okay."

Scorpius smiled and the two got out of the car. Scorpius led her up the stairs into a long hallway with portraits lining the walls. All the men in the pictures were giving her suggestive looks. She turned away from them, unnerved.

She and Scorpius stopped at a large wooden door.

"Just a moment," he said, and went in. She stood there and looked around her at the hallway adorned with portraits, and a long maroon rug ran along the wooden floor. She glanced around at the other various doors, and she noticed a set of large double doors at the end of the hallway. Curious, she took the several steps needed to get to them and opened one of the doors slightly, peaking into the dim room. She held her breath at the shelves upon shelves of books.

A library!

She walked in, and stared at all the books in tall shelves in awe. The library was massive, and could be the size a normal town's public library. She inherited her mother's love of books and learning, so being in a library like this was like being in a candy store for anyone else.

"Wow," she breathed as she went over and walked down the shelves of books, gliding her fingers over the spines as she went. The low light of the large room from various inflamed lamps attached to the walls made it a tad hard to read the spines as she went, but her heart thudded in elation all the same.

She pulled a random book out and flipped through the pages, loving the feeling of the loose pages. Her lips continually pulled into a smile.

Rose's heart nearly stopped when she heard footsteps behind her. Not sneaker footsteps like Scorpius's, but heavier footsteps from dress shoes. She gulped and her heart sped up. Mr. Malfoy was right behind her. She slowly turned and saw him standing there, hands in his slacks pockets.

"Don't stop on account of me," he said, his voice filling the silence of the library.

She set the book back on the shelf. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude or anything. I was just waiting for Scorpius in the hall, and I noticed the double doors, and…"

He shook his head. "No, no, it's quite alright. It's about time someone looked at those old books. Some are around two hundred years old."

"Whoa, really?" she enthused and eyed the books again. She noticed Mr. Malfoy's amused smile. "Sorry, I just like books."

"There's no problem with that." He walked over near her and pulled the book she was looking at off the shelf. "I never really look at them, so by all means, look at every one."

Rose found herself smiling. "I would be delighted, but, if only there were more hours in the day…"

"Agreed." He put the book back on the shelf and asked, "So, did you have a nice birthday?"

"Oh, yes, quite."

"That's great to hear. Eighteen's a big number."

"That it is. But I don't feel any different."

Laughter came out of him, which was deep and hearty. Rose felt her heart skip a beat when she heard it.

"Well," he said, "when you get to my age, you'll feel different, believe me."

She laughed this time, but suddenly remembered Scorpius. "Oh, I should go. Scorpius is probably wondering where I am."

"Then don't keep him waiting."

She nodded. "Alright. Um, I'm sorry again for intruding."

He shook his head. "No, it's alright. You're welcome here."

"Thank you. Well, goodnight, Mr. Malfoy."

"Goodnight, Miss Weasley."

Rose began to walk towards the door, but after one step, she tripped on the corner of the rug which was on the wooden floor, but was instantly caught by strong arms. She found herself in a strong, warm hold and looking into Mr. Malfoy's right shoulder. She inhaled his soft pine scent, and instantly noticed his firm torso against her small, slender form. Her heart kicked into overdrive. He pulled her away and looked at her face, both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" he asked, but Rose barely heard him due to her heart pounding through her ears. After a simple "yes, thank you," she walked out of the library. Once out, she leaned against a wall and felt her cheeks. They were flaming hot.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked herself in a whisper, remembering the feeling of the muscles of his arms and chest, and his pounding heart against her. She patted her cheeks. "Stop it, Rose!"

"Stop what?" she heard, and looked up to see Scorpius looking at her. His longer blonde hair swished over his forehead and passed his ears.

"Oh, um… nothing. Listen, I think I should be getting home. Mum and dad might worry."

His handsome features dropped in disappointment, but he nodded. "Alright. I'll take you home. I would rather take you than have you apparate."

She nodded, and the two made it to his car and got in.

"Is omething wrong, Rose?" he asked as they were nearing her house.

"No, I think I'm just tired."

"I noticed you walk into the library." He laughed. "That's so like you."

She smiled weakly. "Yeah…"

They reached her house, and she got out of the car before Scorpius could say anything. He got out and met her before she got to her front door.

"Are you sure everything's alright?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"Yes, it's just…"

"I was being too pushy, wasn't I, wanting you to come in and everything?"

"What? Oh, no, no. I just, I wanted to come home, that's all. It's nothing against you."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

She hoped that he would believe her, and her anxiousness eased when he nodded and embraced her in a hug. "I'm here for you, remember, love."

She nodded and embraced him back. "I know."

The two said their final goodnights and Rose went inside and up straight to her room. She lay on her bed and stared at the white ceiling. She felt her heart pound against her ribs, still remembering herself in Mr. Malfoys arms as he tried to steady her.

Why was she reacting like this? Was it normal female hormones reacting to her being in a man's arms? But she never really had this reaction when Scorpius held her…

"I'm going mad," she said as she rolled her face into her pillow and groaned.

* * *

Rose awoke the next morning bleary-eyed. She hardly slept. So many thoughts were swirling through her head all night that she didn't actually fall asleep until three. She looked at her nightstand clock. And it was only a little passed seven!

She groaned and pulled her pink comforter over her head and attempted to fall back asleep. A squawk stopped her. She turned over and saw a white owl perched in her window. It was holding a little piece of parchment. She snatched it from the owl and read it.

_Rose, how about some breakfast? My dad's an amazing cook. - Scorpius_

Rose's heart started to pound. Go to the Malfoy's again? She wanted to, so she could see Scorpius, but if his dad's going to be there… after last night…

"Oh, golly," Rose let out, and the night before came to her mind again. "It's not that big of a deal. He just saved me from falling."

She got a piece of parchment and scribbled that she would be there in thirty minutes. After she was ready, her hair, makeup, and her tight jeans and form-fitting green sweater to perfection, she apparated there straight from her room. A minute later, she took the claw handle on one of the large wooden doors and knocked. Scorpius answered.

"Rose," he said, then looked her up and down with wide, blue eyes. "Wow. You look breathtaking."

"Thank you," she said, and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad that you're coming over often now," he said into her red hair.

"I agree."

They let go and Scorpius guided her through the mansion to the spacious kitchen. She took it all in—black granite counters, dark mahogany cabinets, real marble stone tile, and an island counter in the middle with the same granite counter.

"What an amazing kitchen!" she gushed, and Scorpius laughed. She heard another laugh, one more mature and deeper. Her heart immediately jumped when Mr. Malfoy walked into the kitchen from the other entrance.

"Glad you like it," he said. "Dandy keeps in good order."

"Dandy?" Rose questioned.

"Our house elf," said Scorpius.

Her hazel eyes widened. "You have a house elf?"

"Yep. In fact, that's him right there."

Rose looked to where Scorpius was pointing, and saw an elf wearing a clean pillowcase it seemed, standing next to the island counter. Rose smiled and walked up to the creature.

"Dandy," she said and crouched down to the elf's level, "it's pleasure to meet you."

The elf's big brown eyes looked from Scorpius to Rose. "Master has a very beautiful lady friend," he said in a squeaky voice.

"That I do," agreed Scorpius with a smirk.

"Pleasure to meet you, miss," said Dandy, and Rose smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine," she said.

The house elf scurried out of the kitchen, and Rose stood up. She was facing Mr. Malfoy's direction, so when she stood up, she met his eye. He had that same amused smile on his face, causing a few crows' feet to appear in the corners of his eyes.

"Looks like you have some competition, Scorpius," he remarked.

Rose blushed, and both men laughed. She laughed as well and leaned against the island counter, and Scorpius stood next to her.

"Thank you for inviting me this morning," she said to both of them.

"Our pleasure," Mr. Malfoy said. "The moment Scorpius came home after dropping you off last night, he found me in the library and practically begged me to make breakfast this morning."

"Yes, Scorpius told me you're amazing cook."

"He's right—I am."

All chuckled at that, and Rose remembered what Scorpius said about his father being on the arrogant side. She didn't mind, though. And neither did her stomach, which was growling at the scent of bacon and sausage.

Scorpius began talking to her about this and that, and she only half-listened. She was too absorbed in watching Mr. Malfoy make pancakes wandlessly, and watching his back muscles move underneath his light blue button-down collar shirt. She noticed how his platinum hair illuminated from the morning light coming in through the kitchen window to her right. She felt her neck then her cheeks heat up when she noticed his buttocks move when he switched his weight from one foot to the other.

She looked away, appalled at herself. What on earth is she thinking? And about her boyfriend's father?!

"Hey, Rose, you alright?"

She snapped back and looked at Scorpius. "What?"

"Your cheeks are red." He held the back of his hand to her forehead. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Maybe it's just stuffy in here."

Scorpius nodded, and went and opened the window. "That better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Master Scorpius," they all heard, and noticed Dandy in the entry way. "Rosy is tearing apart your old school books, Sir, and a few of your clothing items. Dandy knows that he only obeys you, Sir."

Scorpius sighed in frustration. "Oh, that cat… Okay, I'm coming."

Scorpius left the room, and Rose almost followed him, but stayed put, leaning against the island counter. She pursed her lips together when she noticed that she and Mr. Malfoy were alone.

"Scorpius named that cat after you," he said. "Fitting, since it has orange fur."

She laughed. "Yeah, he told me about that. I would go up with him but… I'm allergic to cats."

"Hopefully not terribly. That cat roams all around this house."

"No, not terribly. My mum has a cat, the same one she's had since her Hogwarts days."

He turned his body half-way to her and met her eyes. "Wow, that's an old cat."

"Yeah, he's almost thirty. But he's as energetic as ever."

Mr. Malfoy put the last stack of pancakes on a plate and used his wand to levitate all the plates of food to the large and elegant dining room table in the next room. The top of it shined in the sunlight entering through the window in the room.

"When did you learn how to cook?" Rose asked.

He leaned against the counter and faced her, and put the wand down as soon as there was a clank on the table, signifying the plate of pancakes were set on it. "Well, since I was a boy, really. On holidays from school, I spent a lot of time in the kitchen. It was more therapeutic than anything else. You know, since not many people liked me back then, and I didn't have the best upbringing."

"I'm sorry, that must've been tough."

"Yeah," he sighed, "but it's my own fault. I chose to be a bully. Not the wisest decision that I ever made, that's for sure."

Rose nodded and folded her arms over her green sweater, which pushed her breasts up a bit. "I heard stories from my parents and Uncle Harry."

"They weren't pleasant, I'm sure."

Rose noticed the sad look in his blue eyes. She hurriedly said, "Yeah, but everyone has things they're ashamed of or don't want to remember in their past. I mean, I know I just met you yesterday, but you don't seem at all like the person my parents described."

Rose snapped her mouth shut. Did she really just say that? She looked at the floor angry with herself, then she looked back up at him. Such a soft expression grazed his handsome features as he looked at her.

"Thank you, Rose, that means a lot." He nodded and folded his arms. "I tried to throw away the twit I was back then, but some things brought back the monster in me."

She leaned more against the counter. "We all have those things in our lives, you know, things that bring out the bad side in us… that's just normal."

"Yes, but I had, and have, more of those things than most people. At least, I think so."

Rose noticed his lips tighten into a flat line as he glared at the tile floor. Before she could stop herself, she took the few steps to him and placed a comforting hand on his warm, well-toned arm. He looked up, but still looked down at her since he was taller, and her heart sped up as his penetrating blue eyes met hers.

"I'm sorry…" she said in a small voice. "Really, I am."

A small smile appeared across his lips, and he said softly, "Thank you. And it's alright. And what you said is true—we all have those things that bring out the worst in us."

Rose's emotions elevated as they stood there staring at each other. She found herself wanting to hug him, and also… She startled herself by that thought and stepped back.

"My son's quite the lucky one," he muttered, and Rose's cheeks heated up more. She smiled, not knowing what to think.

"I'm flattered."

Silence ensued for a moment in the large kitchen, and Rose bit her bottom lip, not knowing if she should say something to fill the silence.

"And your family's a good family," he added. "I wished I noticed that back then. I might've had a few friends."

"It's never too late."

He nodded, his gaze still not leaving hers. "You're right. I would like to be friends with them."

Scorpius entered the kitchen.

"Breakfast ready?" he asked, and Rose was startled that she actually had to break out of a trance with Mr. Malfoy.

"It is," he said, and patted his son on the back. The two men went to the dining room.

Rose stood there and tried to calm her emotions down. She's had 'moments' with Scorpius, but none of them produced the feelings she was feeling now. Why in heaven's name is _Mr. Malfoy_ making her feel them?

She went to the dining room and took her seat next to Scorpius in an elegant wooden chair with a swirl pattern on the back. Throughout the delicious breakfast, she was profoundly distracted by the head of the table.


	3. Desperate - Chapter 3

_I hope you like this one! Things start to get a little heated in more than one way..._

_PS -_ Jane Eyre_ is one of my favorite books, so I had to throw a reference to it in here. I think it is rather fitting since it's about a young woman falling in love with a much older man._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Throughout the rest of the day, Rose and Scorpius walked around the mansion's Victorian gardens in the back of the mansion, hung out in the living room and his room, as well as in the kitchen to snack. She spent the whole day with him, yet her mind was on something else… someone else…

And she felt horrible—she felt like she was cheating on her boyfriend!

"No," she told herself that night in the privacy of her room. "It's just been two days. Those moments didn't mean anything, they were just friendly. And golly, the man's a good twenty-some years older than you are—old enough to be your father! Get our head on straight, girl!"

Rose tried to tell herself this for the rest of the week, and wasn't all that successful in convincing herself, especially when she was at the mansion, and would see Mr. Malfoy go about his work from one room to the next, and would occasionally stop and chat with her and Scorpius when they were in the living room or kitchen.

On Saturday evening, Scorpius fell asleep on one of the large lack leather sofas in the living room while Rose was reading a book she found on a shelf in that same room. It was a muggle book that looked brand new, but has been sitting on the shelf for years—_Jane Eyre_. She was a fourth through the novel when the clock chimed eight in the evening.

She put the book down and looked around the spacious room with two other large sofas, the three bookshelves full of books lining the walls, then at Scorpius sleeping. She smiled. He's adorable when he sleeps. Not wanting to wake him up, and since they were on the same sofa, she slowly stood up and left the room and walked around the massive entry to the mansion. She found herself stopping at the picture of the young Draco Malfoy.

"If only I knew you back then," she said, and Draco kept a straight face. "I would've been your friend."

"I wasn't friends with Weasleys," said Draco in the picture sourly.

"You could've been," she countered. "The Weasleys are good people."

"They're an embarrassment to the wizarding world," Draco snapped. "And you're one of them. In fact, you're the combination of Granger _and_ Weasley, so it's even worse."

Rose huffed through her nose in irritation. "You know, it's that attitude that caused everyone to dislike you, you know. Have you seen your future self? He's a complete one-eighty to you."

"My future self is a numskull."

She's never wanted to punch her fist through a picture more in her life. She said seriously, "Your future self is a compassionate, friendly, and good man who no longer holds any grudges. And he's a wonderful father."

"Yeah, but was a lousy husband. No wonder Victoria got sick."

Rose glared at the picture, and was about to retort, when she heard from behind her, "Don't listen to him. I've had plenty of arguments with him myself."

She whirled around to find the older Mr. Malfoy in his usual stance, hands in his slacks pockets, and wearing a blue collar shirt this time.

"He's like my alter ego," he said. "But sadly, I had that attitude back then."

Rose's chest started to constrict a bit. She gulped something hard. "Did you really… hate my family? And my mum?"

He took a couple of steps closer to her and said with apologetic eyes, "Back then, honestly, yes. But now, not anymore."

She nodded as she held back the tears that were stinging her eyes. "My family still dislikes your family, though."

"I don't blame them. I bullied your mother, father, and Harry back in our school days. Of course they would still have grudges. In fact, many people I work with at The Ministry are my old classmates, and still dodge me, especially Harry."

"You're forgetting something," said Draco in the portrait. "Potter almost killed you."

Mr. Malfoy pursed his lips together and looked at the floor, a deep crease in his brow. Rose's pulse rose more at this sudden shocking confession, and she shook her head in disbelief.

"No… My uncle tried to… _kill_ you?"

Mr. Malfoy cocked his head off to the right and started walking in that direction. Rose obeyed the gesture and followed him up the left set of stairs, down a hallway and through a set of double doors. She walked into the spacious room, which was lined with bookshelves and had a large wooden desk at the far end. A round table and chairs faced her, as well as a large, black leather sofa, similar to the ones in the living room, but seated two. Mr. Malfoy went to the table and poured himself a glass of yellowish liquid. Fire whiskey. He set the cup down on the table, not drinking it.

"It's true," he confessed, his back to her. "It's true that Harry Potter almost killed me. But it was unintentional."

"How?" she demanded indignantly, walking up to him and trying to look at his face. "How can almost killing a person be unintentional?"

He looked at her and met her pained expression. "We got into a fight," he said. "At the time Lord Voldemort commanded me to kill Professor Dumbledore—my sixth year. You know about that, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, I heard form my father and Uncle Harry."

"I see. Well, I couldn't take the pressure of it all, of causing people pain, of trying to accomplish a task I knew I wouldn't be able to, and failed twice, even… I broke down in a lavatory at Hogwarts and Harry followed me in there. We fought. Spells and curses flashed left and right. Then he shouted a spell that caused large gashes as if from a sword to piece me all over my chest. I could've died from loss of blood if Professor Snape hadn't come in and saved me. It was his curse that Harry used, the name of which I don't remember." He took in a large breath, trying to control his emotions, and Rose instinctively put a hand on his arm. It startled her when he covered her hand with his.

"How was it unintentional, then?" she asked, suppressing tears.

"He didn't know what the curse could do. He said sometime later that he was shocked by the result. After that, Harry Potter pretty much became my enemy. More so than he was, actually."

"Goodness… I can't believe it..." She queezed his arm, and he in turn squeezed her hand.

"Yeah… but I realized that he wasn't a bad person because he saved my life more than once during The War at Hogwarts."

"I heard about that. About… the fire in the Room of Requirement. My mum and dad told me about it."

"Yes, that was one instance. He also saved me from a dementor who was about ready to suck the soul out of me. I would've been a goner if it wasn't for him."

"Uncle Harry is a good man."

"He is."

Rose looked at his hand covering hers. His hand was large, with long fingers, and completely engulfed her own dainty hand. It was also soft and warm, like when he first shook her hand.

"I heard from my son that you have an uncanny ability to comfort people," he said quietly. "I now know what he means."

She smiled, her heart warming at his complement. His fingers tightened on hers, which made her heart speed up, and her face flush with heat. "I… try," was all she could get out.

"You try well." He patted her hand, then removed it, and took a swig of the whiskey. He looked at the glass with about an inch in it, then at the square crystal pitcher it was in, which was much fuller. He pulled out his sleek black wand and muttered a spell, and the liquid in all containers changed to a cloudy yellow. He poured a glass and extended it to her. "Butter beer."

"Thank you," she said, still smiling, and took the glass cup. She hummed at how delicious it was.

"So," he said, "where is my son?"

"Fast asleep on the sofa in the living room."

He laughed at that and shook his head. "That boy… he can fall asleep anywhere. He's been that way since he was a baby."

"I don't doubt it. At school, he fell asleep sitting on a stone ledge in the courtyard. While sitting up and not leaning on anything."

More laughter came out of Mr. Malfoy, only heartier. Rose took in every bit of it. "Funny guy."

"Yeah," she agreed, and finished her butter beer. "Thank you for this. I was beginning to miss it from school. I loved it when me and my friends would go down to Hogsmede and buy butter beer in the pub."

"I remember doing the same with my friends… those were some of my more happier memories."

The two stood there for another minute, and Rose set the glass cup on the polished round table. "Thanks again for the butter beer, and thanks for telling me about Uncle Harry. I'm sorry you had to remember that horrible memory."

He shook his head and set his own glass down. "No, it was actually comforting to know that all of that darkness is over. No more Lord Voldemort, and no more evil spells."

"Yes, I agree." She sighed. "Well, I should see if Scorpius is awake."

"Knowing that boy, he's probably still out cold."

She laughed. "Yeah, probably."

She turned to go, but as fate would have it—again—her foot hit a leg of a chair next to the table, and Rose thought she was going to hit the fancy Istafan rug, but Mr. Malfoy's fast reflexes again caught her. Only this time, she wasn't in his arms, but just standing in front of him with both his hands on the upper parts of her arms.

"I'm sorry," she said, her heart now hammering. "I'm such a klutz."

"Better not make this a habit," he said with a chuckle.

She looked up at him, but noticed that a bunch of her red hair was over her face from the stumble. Before she could fix it, she felt Mr. Malfoy's fingers against her forehead, clearing the stands from her eyes. She froze when his fingers touched her cheek. His fingers lingered there for a moment, the touch seeming electrifying. Rose couldn't help but breathe a tad harder due to the alarming rate her heart was going, and the amount of heat that was filling her cheeks under his touch.

As he took a step closer to her, his gaze not leaving hers, a new emotion coursed its way through her body, one that made her want to groan because of the feeling in lower abdomen. He noticeably inched closer to her face, but backed away instantly. The touch of his fingers left her cheek, and he stood away from her. He leaned over the table with his palms resting on the top of it, frowning.

Rose didn't know what to do. "Goodnight, Mr. Malfoy," she said suddenly and left the room and cantered down the hallway. She rushed downstairs and into the living room and stopped at the sofa Scorpius was sleeping on. She held a hand to her forehead, her emotions swirling through her rapidly, and her heart pounding out of control.

"What just happened?" she let out.

* * *

Scorpius invited Rose to his place the next day, but she dared not go. Not after yesterday. She was still trying to figure out what had gone on. Was Scorpius's father actually attracted to her? Or was he trying to comfort her? But what would she need comforting from? The fact that her Uncle Harry almost killed him?

Rose pulled her comforter over her head and groaned. She had no idea why he acted like that, other than the first option. Scorpius did that same gesture before he first kissed her, and she didn't have those arousing feelings—heck, she's never felt them with him!

The white owl who delivered Scorpius's note sat in the window, waiting for her to write a reply. She sat up and pulled a piece of parchment off her bedside table and wrote out a note saying that she had a bunch of housework to do and set the owl off.

As she lay there, she thought about her past years with Scorpius and wondered what would've happened if she met his father earlier. Would this be happening? No, it wouldn't. She would be way too young for a man of Mr. Malfoy's age to be hitting on her. Then again, isn't she too young now?

She groaned again and lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Some minutes passed, and the owl returned and with another note. Rose took it and read it.

"He always thinks something's wrong," she said after reading the note.

But something _is_ wrong. It made her chest constrict just thinking about the fact that she could be cheating on her loving boyfriend with his father.

"No," she said, now fighting tears. "That's not it."

But she knew it was. Why would she react to Mr. Malfoy in the ways she did if that wasn't the case?

She wrote Scorpius a note back.

_Scorpius, could you come over instead? I need to talk to you about something. - Rose_

She sent off the owl and got up, and quickly put on some mascara and blush, and changed into jeans and a purple V-neck top. There was a knock at the door when she pulled her shirt over her head. She went down the stairs, evening out her hair.

"Hey," she said after she opened the front door.

"Hey," he said, noticing her wearied look. "Okay, now I know something's wrong."

She walked out onto the doorstep and he followed her along a cobblestone path to a little white bench that was placed near her mother's garden. They both sat down as the sun shone on them. Scorpius tried to read her face.

"You're right," she said. "Something's wrong." Tears stung her eyes and she regretted putting on mascara. She managed in a choked voice, "Really wrong."

Scorpius wrapped an arm around her shoulder for comfort. "What is it?" he asked softly.

She felt her chest tighten, and she heaved a breath. "I've… oh golly…"

"What, Rose?" he asked, still in a soft voice. "Whatever's wrong, I can help."

She shook her head. "No, I don't think you can."

Scorpius sat there silent for a moment, lips pursed together. Rose didn't want to tell him this, but he deserves to know. She dug her sweaty hands deep into her lap.

"Scorpius, I'm so sorry…" A sob escaped her, and he held her tighter.

"Sorry for what, love?"

She took a deep breath, but that didn't help since more tears came. "I… I'm telling you this because you deserve to know what's been going on with me for the past week."

"And what's that?"

Silence ensued for a moment, other than the trees and the bushes in the garden rustling, and a few birds chirping. The confession slipped through her pink lips...

"I… fell in love with someone else."

The silence that overcame the two was so thick, Rose could barely breathe. She glanced over at Scorpius. He glared at the ground, and his hand balled into a fist on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Scorpius," she said as more hot tears came. "I should've told you sooner. It's been driving me mad for the past week."

He blew a massive amount of air out of his mouth. "Wow. I wasn't expecting that." He met her tear-filled eyes. "Definitely not."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be. You can't help falling for someone. No one can."

Rose looked over across the lawn at her mother's rose bushes that still had luscious pink roses—bushes her mother planted just for her when she was ten. Her chest constricted more after hearing the thickness in Scorpius's voice.

"But I'm still sorry," she said, wiping tears from her eyes, and she saw on her hand the black from the smeared mascara. "I feel like I cheated on you."

"Did you do anything with this guy that would make you feel like you cheated on me?"

"Almost. I mean, no. Oh golly, I don't know. I just feel bad for falling for someone else when I have you."

There was silence for a moment again, then he asked in a low tone, "What do you mean by 'almost'?"

Rose thought back to the day before in the study, and her cheeks heated up. "Well… I'm not really sure what was going on. I think he was going to kiss me, but I'm not sure. Maybe it was nothing."

"How would you be close enough for him to even do that?"

"He caught me when I tripped, and we just ended up that close."

Scorpius nodded and brought his arm back, and placed his balled hands in his lap. Rose felt the emptiness. He still stared off at the lawn, a perplexed expression on his fair face. "I don't get it. I was with you all day every day for the past week." He looked over at her. "Who could it be?"

Rose's heart began to pound harder, and she bit her bottom lip. He noticed.

"No way…" he said, the realization hitting him. He suddenly shot up from the bench. "Rose, you can't be serious!"

"I would love it if I wasn't," she almost wailed. She stood up to face him. "Do you think I wanted this to happen? And… do you even now who I'm talking about?"

"How could I not? Who else was in my house along with us, other than Dandy? And I'm sure it's not him."

"I thought you understood this situation, Scorpius—me falling for someone else because it just happens and you can't stop it."

"Yeah, but things change when it's my own father you fell in love with!"

Rose was taken aback by that outburst and more tears fell from her eyes. She took a deep breath, trying to suppress the pain in her chest, but wasn't successful. "Let's take a break," she said, which caused Scorpius to clench his jaw together and hold in his own emotion. "I need to think about things."

She walked right on passed him to her front door, but he caught her by the arm before she got to the steps.

"Rose, wait. I don't get it. My dad? How did that happen? He's so much older than you."

"It just did. Like I said—I couldn't help it."

He let her arm go.

"I'm sorry," she said and went into her house.


	4. Desperate - Chapter 4

_I hope you all are liking the story so far! And I apologize if the age difference bothers some people. I'm a sucker for age gap romances, and the scandalous aspect that goes with it, as well as the contention that arises because of it. With that said, here is chapter 4. It's confession time =)_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Draco has gone mad. Absolutely mad.

He rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index finger, recalling Rose tripping on the leg of one of the chairs at the table in his study. He eyed the very chair and groaned. He couldn't believe he actually had the intense desire to kiss her. Her. His son's girlfriend, and the daughter of his former classmates and enemies. He wanted to kiss her and hold that slender body to him, and feel her curves. What has gotten into him? Has the death of Astoria really changed him to the point of developing feelings for a teenager?

"Oh, Lord, what's wrong with me…?"

The door to his study suddenly opened and in came Scorpius with a frown on his face, and his hands deep into his jeans pockets. Draco's brows furrowed. He knew that whenever his son was in such a state, something was wrong.

"Scorpius," Draco greeted him and the boy who people said was a carbon copy of himself in his teens, only with longer hair, stopped at the front of his desk. "What's the matter?"

Scorpius sunk into one of the wooden chairs lined with leather in front of Draco's desk and let out a large sigh. He shook his head. "I really can't believe all this..."

"Believe what?"

His son's blue eyes met his, and Scorpius gave his father an incredulous look. "You really don't know?"

"I won't know unless you tell me. What's going on."

He was silent a moment, then revealed, "Rose and I broke up yesterday."

Draco's eyes widened, and he tried to hold back the sliver of happiness that was rising in his gut. It irritated him that the sliver was even there. "What? You two broke up? After two years?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Scorpius let out a large sigh and leaned back in the chair, his arms folded. "I just want to ask you one question. What do you think of Rose?"

Draco's pulse rose as the answer to that question pushed at his lips. He didn't want to reveal the true answer. "I think she's a really bright, kind and lovely young lady."

He nodded and eyed Draco for a moment. "What else?"

"What else is there to say?"

"The truth. Is there anything going on with you and Rose?"

He definitely wasn't expecting that question. He let out an amused chuckle. "Scorpius, of course there is nothing going on between Rose and I. What made you think something as ludicrous as that?"

"I noticed how you two interact around each other, especially you. You haven't acted nervous and blushed around a woman since mum. C'mon, dad, spill it."

Draco knew he wasn't going to be able to climb out of this hole. His son is too much like him. He took a deep breath and leaned his arms over his desk and clasped his hands together. There was no point in hiding it. At least, not anymore.

"Alright," he finally said. "Yes, I have felt a strange attraction towards Rose, but only that."

The sadness that filled his son's features made Draco's chest ache. The whites of Scorpius's eyes began to turn red and tears welled in them. "I can't believe this..."

"Why are you asking if something was going on between us?"

"Why do you think?" he asked in a thick voice. "Why do you think she broke up with me?"

Draco thought back to how Rose blushed and smiled whenever she was around him, and the look in her eyes when they shook hands for the first time and she seemed to have that same shock jolt his system when their skin touched.

"Now do you get it?" Scorpius asked, breaking Draco's thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Scorpius."

"Yeah, so am I."

The boy stood up and promptly left the room. Draco dropped his head and shook it. What a situation he and those teenagers are in.

* * *

Rose stayed in her room. Both her parents tried to get her out of her room, and her younger brother Hugo even tried to as well, but none had any success. Her mother knocked on her door two evenings after she broke it off with Scorpius.

"Sweetheart?" her mother Hermione said, knocking on the door. "I have dinner."

Rose's stomach growled at the sound of that word, as well as the scent of beef stew wafting through the air. She got up and unlocked the door and went straight to her bed again. She pulled her comforter over her as her mother entered the room.

"Sweetheart," she said, and Rose felt her sitting on the bed, and heard a clank—the tray being set down on her side table. "What's going on?"

"I broke up with Scorpius."

There was a gasp. "What? Why? Is it because your father doesn't approve?

She flung the comforter off of her and sat up and faced her mom, and Hermione's features fell at the sight of Rose's eyes ringed with red from crying. "No, not that, even though that's a fair reason." She remained silent for a moment. If she revealed this, she would have to reveal who she was speaking of. She took a large breath and confessed, "I fell in love with someone else. And I feel so terrible! I didn't mean to, but it just happened!"

Hermione pulled her daughter into a warm embrace, and Rose clung to her as a whimper escaped. "Oh, darling, I'm sorry."

"Scorpius hasn't sent any owls or anything since we broke up two days ago. I don't think he even wants to look at me."

"Rose, I'm sure that's not the case. He loves you."

"Not after this."

"Who is it that you fell in love with? Another classmate?"

She knew that was coming. "No… please… don't make me say it."

"Okay."

Hermione held her daughter until she noticed her breaths becoming even. "I love you, Rose, my girl."

"Love you, too, mum."

Rose clung to her mother, and found herself calming down. Even after the tears were dried, she still clung onto her. "Mum, do you still hate the Malfoy family?"

Hermione sighed. "No. But I don't like them, either."

"Can't you let go of what happened in the past with Draco Malfoy? It was such a long time ago."

"It wasn't just him, sweetheart, it was his whole family. His aunt gave me that 'mudblood' scar on my left arm."

"I know, but can't you forgive them? Draco doesn't have any more grudges. He's a very nice, friendly man now."

Hermione looked back at her daughter, surprise in her hazel eyes. "You finally met him? After how long?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. And he's a wonderful person, completely opposite to how you and dad described him to us. And Scorpius thinks the world of him. I mean, he talks about him all the time."

Hermione looked off at Rose's stand-up wooden dresser with family pictures, as well as old Hogwarts books on it, her mouth a flat line.

"You don't believe me?" Rose asked, eyeing her mother's expression.

"It's hard to. He did a lot of evil things back then."

"Mum, please let go of that. Please."

Hermione eyed her daughter for a moment with a questionable look. "You think quite a bit about him."

Rose's cheeks suddenly felt warm. She fiddled with the hem of her comforter and picked at a loose thread. "That's because… well… I've just seen how nice of a person he is first hand. Mum, he doesn't think ill of our family anymore. He told me so. He even said he wants to become friends with our family."

"He may be filling your head with nonsense."

Rose's chest tightened, and she burst out, "That's not true! He's a good person!'

Hermione stared at her, shocked at that outburst. Rose was not one to loose her temper, despite her hair color. "Rose…"

"Just get to know him, will you? I think you'll get along with him."

Hermione saw tears develop in Rose's eyes. "Rose, why are you getting so worked up?"

Rose pursed her lips tightly together, her heart beating wildly inside of her. She might as well say it since it will be found out eventually. She mustered all her courage to confess,

"Because I fell in love with him, alright?!"

She immediately hid herself under her covers again. She heard a door open, and recognized is irritated breathing that she has heard many time before. Lovely. Her dad probably had a disgusted look on his face. She wouldn't blame him, considering his opinions and grudges towards Draco Malfoy.

"Go ahead," she told both of them from under the covers. "Go ahead and think I'm crazy! Just keep in mind that you're the heartless ones and not him, not letting go of past grudges!"

Rose felt her mother get off her bed, and there was some footsteps, and then a door shut. Her parents talked on the other side in the hallway, but she covered her ears, not wanting to listen.

* * *

Two days later, Rose immediately shot up from her desk chair as she was writing a letter to one of her Hogwarts friends when she heard her mother from downstairs mention Draco Malfoy's name. She entered the hallway and stood at the entrance to the stairs, unseen be her parents downstairs.

"I think it's a good idea, Ron," Hermione said.

"No it isn't, Hermione. I can't believe that you already sent him an owl."

"It's about time that we see past the person that he was when we were in school."

Rose ran downstairs and stood in front of her parents, as well as her brother, who was sitting on the other sofa, wand out and waving it around, but not muttering any spells.

"Are you serious?" she demanded, her heart thudding faster. "Are you really going to visit the Malfoy Mansion?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "Your dad and I discussed what you said, and we decided, what could it hurt? It's been twenty years, after all."

"Twenty-three," Rose corrected them. "When are we going?"

"Your mother sent an owl there this morning," Ron said grimly. "And we received one back saying that we are welcome to come this evening."

"Those were the exact words?" Rose asked.

"Yes. Took me aback a bit."

"I told you two that Mr. Malfoy's nice," Rose said, noticing her her father's frown.

"Indeed," agreed Hermione.

"Is Scorpius going to be there?" Hugo asked, waving his wand still, and creating sparks.

Rose's chest tightened at the thought of seeing him for the first time after they broke up. "Yes, most likely. And will you stop that? You're going to set the house on fire. And you still have another year until you can do magic outside of school."

The orange-haired sixteen-year-old boy put his wand away and folded his arms. "Whatever. I'll be a seventh year in two months."

"And that's not now," Ron chided, and Hugo pouted.

The family conversed a little more, and before Rose knew it, they all apparated to the Malfoy's front gate, and they all walked inside onto the round gravel driveway. All aside from Rose gawked at the scene of the gardens and mansion in front of them.

"Wow, looks like Draco's done well for himself," Ron said. "Look at the size of this place."

"A lot brighter than the manor, though," Hermione said. "Much more cheerful." Ron agreed.

The family walked to the front double-doors, and knocked using the claw handle. Rose anticipated Scorpius opening the door, but it ended up being that same butler.

"Come in," he said, and the family walked in.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered, ogling at the inside of the mansion.

"Yeah…" Hermione let out. "Golly..."

"We should move here," Hugo said.

Rose's heart hammered and her palms started sweating. Any moment, one of the men would come out to greet them. Her thoughts were confirmed when she heard footsteps.

"The Weasleys!"

They all turned at the cheerful male voice, and Rose held her breath. The all turned and found Mr. Malfoy walking up to them with a wide grin on his face, and he was dressed in a white button-down shirt and black slacks, and black dress shoes. Golly, he looked good.

"It's been a while, Draco," Ron said, and shook his hand. Rose's brows rose at that. Her father has changed his mind?

"I'll say. The last time I saw you two was our kids' first year at Hogwarts. Now look at them." He eyed Rose, and her cheeks filled with heat.

He motioned the family to come into the living room, and Rose's heart sunk when she saw Scorpius sitting there. He saw her and smiled, motioning her to sit next to him. She did so, ever conscious of their last conversation, and the reason for it—the very man sat in the sofa across from them.

Rose, Scorpius, and Hugo sat as their parents conversed about what they have been up to in the past years, their jobs, their children's Hogwarts experiences, the interior of the mansion, and their own years at Hogwarts. Rose's body flooded with relief when her parents began laughing with Mr. Malfoy about various things.

"Your parents are getting along quite well with my dad," Scorpius whispered into Rose's ear, and a shiver ran up her spine at the surprise.

"Yes, it makes me so happy."

She glanced at him and noticed how close their faces were. They both sat back in the sofa awkwardly. Hugo sat there on the other end of the sofa they were on, cheek resting on his fist, looking totally bored. Scorpius got his attention and the two boys left the room and went up the stairs and away from the adults. And Rose.

The clock chimed nine.

"Wow, where has the time gone?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"Yeah, no kidding," Ron said. "We should get going."

"Yes," said Hermione, and looked around. "What happened to Hugo?"

"He and Scorpius went upstairs to do something," Rose said.

Mr. Malfoy laughed. "Looks like they got bored of the adult talk."

"Seems like it," Ron said, and turned to his enemy-turned friend, at least that was what Rose hoped, "Thanks for having us over."

Mr. Malfoy shook Ron's hand. "My pleasure."

The boys returned from upstairs.

"Hugo, we're leaving," Hermione called, and she and Ron walked into the massive entryway to the front door. Scorpius and Hugo went with them, leaving Rose and Mr. Malfoy in the living room alone.

"You were awfully silent tonight," he remarked.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't have much to say."

"You? The daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and not having anything to say?"

She smiled. "Yes, I guess you're right." She met his blue eyes, and her cheeks immediately started to heat up. "Thank you for having us over."

He smiled back. "Thanks for putting in a word. It's amazing what twenty-some years can do to a person."

"Yeah, I guess I'll know what you mean twenty years from now."

"Yeah."

The two stood there, eyes locked. Mr. Malfoy took a step towards her, but she was called by her mother. Rose looked in the direction of the door, then back at him in desperation. "Um…"

"Go on."

"But…"

"Go. We can talk later."

Rose's heart hammered as she nodded and finally tore her gaze from his. She really wanted to talk to him, now that she had the chance. She wanted to know what on earth was going on between them.

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Rose went to her family, biting her bottom lip. She wanted to stay…

"Mum, dad, I'll meet you at home a little later," she said. "I'm going to stay here a bit."

"Oh," Hermione said, glancing at Scorpius, then back at her. "Alright."

The family apparated right out of the room in a blink of an eye. Rose looked at Scorpius. He simply smiled at her and walked up the stairs. He knew why she wanted to stay, and her heart ached knowing that he did.

Rose stood there, the only person in the massive entryway corridor. Then she heard footsteps off to the side. She glanced over and saw Mr. Malfoy standing there, hands in his pockets, and looking at her with his penetrating blue eyes. She gulped, then she apparated to the library. She found herself looking at the same row of books from which she grabbed that random book the last time she was in there.

Her heart pounded hard against her ribs as she heard a pop, then footsteps behind her, slowly walking up to her. Then they stopped.

"So… I think we should talk," he said.

"Yeah, we should. Um…" She didn't want to beat around the bush. "What on earth is going on? I mean, between us? My mind is whirling in confusion."

She heard him take a few more steps behind her, and suddenly, strong hands took a hold of her shoulders and she found herself against that same firm torso, feeling its heat. She felt his head nearing hers from the back until his cheek touched hers, and she took in his pine scent.

"This is what's going on..." he whispered right next to her ear, and she could feel his hot breath hitting it. "I think I might have gone mad."

"Me, too."

Her breathing increased as his head leaned more towards her cheek, and that strong sensation wove through her body as he started kissing it. She closed her eyes and savored every touch of his soft mouth and rough chin, and the touch of his hands running down her bare arms.

He suddenly pulled away, and the heat behind her left, yet he still had a hold of her arms. "I'm sorry, I..."

"Don't be sorry." She turned herself around to face him. "Please."

Heavy breaths left her mouth as her emotions elevated, making her limbs weaken. She stared at his blue eyes for a moment, as if begging him to do something. Disappointment shot through her when he still stared at her, not budging. She opened her mouth to protest, but a gasp escaped when he took her wrists and pinned her against the shelves of books, making her back ache from the impact of the shelves to her back, but she did not care one ounce. He leaned in, and she felt his soft mouth graze her cheek, and rain kisses down to her neck. She sighed in utter content as she felt the tugs of her skin he was making with his mouth.

She felt the back of her neck sweat from the heat. She felt his mouth leave her neck, and travel to her cheek. He paused as his mouth hovered over hers. She saw the hesitation in his eyes.

"Please," she muttered quietly.

"I've already gone too far."

"No, you haven't."

She knew she was being selfish, but she didn't want this feeling to go away. His hold on her wrists tightened, and he leaned in. The instant their mouths met, Rose felt herself go completely loose, and moved her mouth rapidly with his, the desire to do it for the past several days releasing itself at full force. She was pushed more into the shelves. She felt that strong feeling in her lower abdomen increasing, and her whole body heating up. The heat increased as she found herself mewing more into him, feeling the heat of his body against hers.

His mouth removed itself from hers and she looked back at those blue eyes.

"Rose, I..."

He removed his hold on her and he took a few steps back and turned around, hands planted on his hips. Her arms went limp to her sides.

"I can't believe this," he muttered. "I… towards you..."

"I feel the same way," she blurted out. "It's been driving me mad. I..." She took in a large, shaky breath, and confessed, "I'm in love with you. And totally against my will."

He became quiet, and she wanted to suffocate in the thick silence. _Say something. I beg you._

"You're too young for me," he said, slicing the silence. Her heart plummeted. "Far too young."

"But..."

"_But_..." He turned around and faced her, his pale face flushed. "You drove me mad since the day I met you. You're so beautiful… and kind and compassionate… I couldn't help it. I actually found myself jealous of my son."

She folded her arms tightly against her chest, and demanded of her mind to give her something to say. Her head was such a jumble, taking in this shocking revelation. She smiled. Draco made her feel confident as a woman since he, a man far older than herself, noticed her beauty and character, and was attracted to it. But there was one thing...

"Scorpius knows," she said. "I told him how I feel about you, and that's why we broke up."

"I know… it was my fault."

"No it was mine. I couldn't control my feelings."

A chuckle escaped him. "When can anyone control their feelings?"

"True."

Silence ensued again, and Draco put both hands into his slacks pockets.

"Have you told him?" she asked. "Have you told Scorpius about..."

"About my sudden and shocking feeling for his ex-girlfriend?" He nodded. "Yes. He came to me the day after you two broke up and asked me if there was anything going on between you and me. Of course, I said no, but I was completely honest with my feelings."

"Okay… Wait. Did he tell you what I said to him?"

"No."

Confusion filled her features. "Then…"

He chuckled. "You made things obvious. You blushed every time you saw me."

She pouted. "I never said anything, and I couldn't even hide it…"

He chuckled and took a few step to her. "You have to get home."

"No, not yet."

"Your parents will worry about you."

"I'm not a child, you know," she quipped.

"No, you're most definitely not. You are a beautiful young woman."

Her womanly pride shot up again, causing her to release a wide smile. "Thank you. So… I guess… goodnight, then, Mr. Malfoy."

She walked on passed him towards the door, smirking to herself. She counted down from five in her head, and at one...

"Hold on, there, Rose."

Rose stopped right before she reached the door and turned around to face him. He walked over to her and took her cheeks in his hands, leaned down, and kissed her. She felt that sensation again in her lower abdomen and held onto his shirt at his waist and kissed him back. Their mouths moved over each other steadily, and her lips felt the stubble on his chin as she kissed him. She wanted to feel his lips with hers, and continued doing so until he suddenly unhooked his mouth from hers.

"Call me Draco," he commanded softly.

"Alright. Draco."

He smiled. "Goodnight, Rose."

"Goodnight."

He let go and she left out the door, with one last glance back at him. In the hallway outside the library, she apparated to her room and collapsed on her bed and giggled very girlishly, kicking her legs, displacing her comforter. But stopped.

What is she going to do about Scorpius? She, his ex-girlfriend, in reality, snogged his dad. Left him for his dad, actually. What in Merlin's name does he think about that? If he know about his father's feelings for her, surely he was unhappy, or unnerved at least. But what of that smile he gave her before he left the entry corridor?

She shook her head. She didn't want to think about it.


	5. Desperate - Chapter 5

_I found the perfect theme song to this story – _Can't Help Falling in Love_ by Elvis, or, if you're into Asian pop music, _Can't Help Falling in Love_ by F4. They are the same songs just different versions. I think is expresses what the characters are feeling._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Rose woke up the next morning with the sun's rays shining on her, warming her face. She smiled and stretched, feeling refreshed. Memories of the night before swirled through her mind, making her dizzy with happiness and giddiness. She wanted to see him again. She wanted to feel his arms around her, his lips moving with hers…

There was slight knocking on her bedroom door, and she saw her mum pop her head in.

"Good morning, darling," she said with a smile. "Sleep well?"

Rose looked at the clock and saw that it was after eleven. "Wow."

"I know. That's the latest you've slept in. You were up late last night talking to Scorpius?"

"What?" She sat up, and blinked. "Scorpius?"

"Yes, I thought…" Hermione stopped and la look of realization suddenly filled her features. "Oh! You didn't stay for Scorpius…"

Rose slowly shook her head. Hermione went and sat next to her daughter on the bed and gave her that "mother" look that Rose has seen one too many times when she did something that she wasn't supposed to.

"Rose," she began in a steady tone, "Draco, he's… forty years old."

"I'm well-aware of that, mum. But that didn't stop me from falling for him. I couldn't help it."

"Well, what I'm trying to say… even though you fell for him… he's still just way too old for you."

"Yes, but he doesn't care."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Wait…"

"Yes, mum, he thinks the same way about me, too. He told me so last night."

"He told you?"

"Yes, well… not straight out. But he told me I've been drivi ng him mad." And showed her is feelings physically, but she wasn't going to tell her mum that.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her hand on her forehead. "Oh, golly…" She put her hand down and looked her daughter in the eyes, sternly. "Rose, he could've been just saying those things."

"I know for a fact that he didn't. He was serious." She turned away from her mother, clenching a bunch of the comforter against her chest.

"Rose…"

"You guys got along when you went over to his place. Why can't you just accept it?"

"Because you're eighteen and he's forty," said a male voice.

Both mother and daughter looked over to see Ron standing there in the doorway.

"I'm aware of the age difference!" Rose said, annoyance bottling up inside of her. "And I'm fine with it. And so is he."

"Rose, whether both of you are fine with it or not, you're involved with a man twice your age, and you're barely _of_ age," Ron said.

"I became of age of age two years ago," she quipped. "Is the age thing all that's getting to you two? What if he was my age? Would you be opposed then?"

"That's out of the question because that's not the case here," Ron argued.

"What about Scorpius?" Hermione asked asked Rose.

"He knows everything."

"Doubt he's fine with all this," Ron muttered.

"Can you please just drop it?" Rose demanded, and got out of bed. "I'm in love with this man, and he is with me, and you two or _anybody_ can't do a thing to change that."

She cantered out of the room, leaving her parents speechless. She wanted to go and talk to Draco. Before her parents do.

* * *

Draco has been tossing and turning all night because of what has been happening with Rose. He still couldn't believe it. Him? Involved with an eighteen-year-old girl? There was something the world called that—a mid-life crisis. But was it really a crisis? It was just him utterly infatuated with a kind, caring, compassionate, a bit hot-headed, and funny young woman. She also listened to him—and didn't judge him—because of what he's done in the past. She saw past all that. Those were the things he looked for in a woman, or really any person. Astoria possessed some of those qualities. Could it be that he was attracted to Rose because she reminded him of his late wife?

His wife died about five years ago, and has longed to have a women in his arms… It is just that the first woman that has appeared and was appealing was a young women who is his son's girlfriend. _Was_ his son's girlfriend. And he was the cause of the break-up.

Oh, how evil that sounds—stealing away his son's girlfriend, and with his son knowing about it as well. That is messed up. Her parents would be irate about it, no doubt, because who would want their eighteen-year-old daughter to be involved with someone more than twice their daughter's age? He wouldn't. He wouldn't even for a second allow his own son to be involved with a forty-year-old woman. He's going to hear an earful from Hermione or Ron, he was sure.

Draco got up out of bed and got ready for his day off work. The Ministry told him to take a few extra days off for his vacation, and he decided that this was going to be his last day. He was very anxious to get back to work and absorb himself with something that could get his mind off of that beautiful young woman. By around noon, he was in his study, attempting to read one of the many books from the shelves, just for leisure, but had the hardest time concentrating. He rubbed his forehead with his thumb and pointer finger and let off a groan in disdain.

"This isn't going to end well…" he muttered, referring to his relationship with Rose. And so much for the friendship with Ron and Hermione he was hoping to have…

Draco jumped at the sudden knock on his… study door? Bewildered, knowing Scorpius was out, as well as Mr. Clide, the butler, he hesitantly walked over to the door and stood next to it, leaning in. Another knock came, but harder. He opened it to find a rather frazzled, red-faced Rose.

"Rose," he said, surprised.

"Hi, Draco. Sorry… I just apparated straight into the entry way and… oh golly… I couldn't stay at home with my parent berating me about…" She huffed, and looked off to the side, folding her arms. Her parents know.

He sighed through his nose.

"I'm sorry," she said, flustered. "They found out. And…"

"Alright," Draco said. "Just take a breath for a moment—come in and sit down."

She walked into the study and sat down in the closest seat, which was the leather sofa near that polished round table. He sat next to her and eyed her face flushed in frustration.

"I woke up to my mum and dad giving me a lecture," she said. "All about 'you shouldn't be involved with a man more than twice your age. It's nonsesne.'"

"That's good advice."

Rose shot him a look, eyes wide. "What? You're… siding with them? I thought..."

"I just know where they're coming from. Of course any parent would be concerned about that."

"I know, but…" She looked down at her hands balled in her lap and said sullenly, "I just… want to be with you. I know it's mad, but… I just…"

Draco put a comforting arm around her shoulders and brought her to him, and he couldn't help but notice her rose scent—fitting, considering her name. He stared at her large, green eyes, surrounded by long, black lashes. "I know. It _is_ mad, and I had to question myself on why I alowed yesterday night to happen… I allowed it happen because I tore down all of my mental blocks and brought the truth forward. When I realized that I indeed fell for a much younger woman, I let it overcome me. Maybe a little too much…"

She stared at him. "So… you don't regret last night? What happened? You sounded awfully hesistant."

He smiled softly at her. "No. Not one second." He gazed at her for moment. "Blymee, you're beautiful."

She let out a giggle and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. That rose scent of hers enveloped him, and made his pulse rise alarmingly. He couldn't help himself. He leaned down a bit to her and placed a gentle kiss on her soft forehead. She looked up at him, which made their faces extremely close to one another.

"Are you serious?" she asked quietly. "Really not one second?"

"Really."

Draco noticed moisture gather in her eyes and fall down her cheeks. He brought a hand up to wipe the tears away, but kept his hand on her heated cheek. She moved her body a little more against him, and he felt her chest against his, and noticed her curves. That sent his insides through a loop, and caused heat to travel up his neck to his cheeks. Rose surprised Draco by leaning in a tad and kissing him.

Draco didn't know what to do for a moment. He sat there motionless, letting his emotions run wild in him. She shifted more into him, and he held onto her, his hand arms around her shoulder and the other circling her waist. He let himself loose and found himself pulling her into his lap and kissing her back passionately, holding onto her waist and intentionally pushing her more up against him.

She's eighteen—practically a child, and his son's age._ Did_ he regret it? This amazing, wonderful, and beautiful young woman?

"Rose," he said, bringing her back to face him.

"What? Something wrong?"

"No, just… let's take it slow."

"Oh." She got out of his lap and sat next to him. "Alright."

He noticed the sullen look on her face, and placed a finger on her cheek and turned her face to him. "I want to know every little thing about you, Rose Weasley. Everything. I have some to terms that I…" He took a large breath through his nose before revealing, "I have come to terms that I have fallen for you."

A large, bright smile crossed her face, and he wanted to lean in and kiss her again. "Well, I feel the same way. And I'll tell you everything about me just as long as you tell me everything there is to know about you."

"Agreed."

"And what of my parents? They'll come by for sure."

"I'll just tell them the truth."

"And what's that?"

"That I'm in love with their daughter."

Draco loved how that sounded as he said it.

"You really are?"

"Yes. I couldn't help it."

She leaned into him again, and the two snuggled for a couple of hours, just talking about things. Draco couldn't believe that he fell in love with a teenager, but having her there right next to him, against him… he felt good. Content. Like this was right.

Rose is a special person. Far too special to let go.


	6. Desperate - Chapter 6

_Things get a bit heated, and not in the way you're thinking..._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Scorpius had to talk to Rose. It was a lost cause to talk with his Father because he has never been able to win an argument with his father since he learned how to talk. He understood that this may be some type of midlife crisis, so he couldn't really blame his father for it anyway, even if it made him extremely jealous and angry. His father, in a romantic relationship with his ex-girlfriend? It was insanity!

Scorpius knocked on the door to the Weasley home. The person who answered the door was not Rose, but her mother Hermione. The middle-aged woman's hazel eyes widened as soon as she saw him. "Scorpius, hello."

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. Is Rose here?"

"I'm afraid not. You can take a guess as to where she is." She sighed and leaned against the door frame and Scorpius shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. "This whole situation is just really bizzare."

"Tell me about it. I didn't know what to think when I found out why Rose broke up with me."

Scorpius looked off to the side at the rose-filled garden, his mouth pulling into a frown. It felt as if something was squeezing his heart right out of him.

"Scorpius, how about you come inside for a cup of tea?" Hermione suggested. "I think you could use it."

He nodded. "That would be great, thank you."

Scorpius walked into the entryway as Hermione shut the door behind him. The Weasley home was small and modern, but not nearly as nice as his own home. The entry corridor of his home could easily swallow this whole house. He smirked, recalling the first time he entered the house. He gaped when he stepped inside and Rose flushed in embarrassment. She hadn't been in his house then, but she knew very well that his home was a lot bigger and more expensive than hers.

"Come into the kitchen, and I will make you a cup of tea," Hermione said as they both walked through the entry, and across a small hallway into the kitchen. She went straight to the white counter and pulled out her wand, and the hot water kettle levitated to the fire stove. He watched for a moment, not really paying attention to the tea being prepared, but to the crazy situation going on between the families. He wondered what Rose and his dad were doing. He shook his head. Actually, he didn't want to wonder. It made his stomach turn over just just at the thought of his beautiful ex-girlfriend snogging his dad. He shuddered.

"I know I may be a fool in asking, but… are you alright, Scorpius?"

His attention popped back to Hermione as she stepped up to him with a blue mug of tea. He took the mug and stared at the yellow liquid for a moment. "I guess… it's as you expect."

She nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. I was shocked out of my mind when Rose told me that she fell for someone who I went to school with… one of our enemies at that." She noticed Scorpius's expression. "Past enemy, I mean. He seems like a pretty nice man now. It's really shocking, how much he's changed."

"So I've heard from my mother."

There was silence for a moment as Scorpius still stared at his tea, swirling it around a bit in the mug. Hermione asked, "You're not okay with it, are you? About Rose dating your father?"

"I should be asking you if you're alright with her dating him."

She folded her arms against her red knit sweater. "At first I hated the idea, even if they were close in age, mainly because of my history with Draco, but… I suppose I'm alright with it since he's a decent man. He's so much more… happy and kind now. It's refreshing, I suppose."

"You're really okay with them dating?"

"I suppose."

"Well I'm not." He took a sip of the sweet tea, at least, it was supposed to taste sweet, but just went down bitter. "I tried to put on a straight face when your family came to visit, but on the inside, I wanted to burst. I mean, yeah, my dad is the most amazing person I've ever met, and ever will, but… to be dating my ex-girlfriend who I love… I just..."

Something hot stung his eyes and cascaded down his cheek. He swiped it away with his free hand.

"I'm sorry..." he muttered. "I guess I have just given up. She's completely besotted with him. But who can blame her..."

Hermione walked up to him and put a gentle hand on his arm. He met her hazel eyes for a moment, and his throat constricted at how much they resembled his own mother's hazel eyes. He looked away when he alarmingly thought that they were attractive.

"I'm sorry, Scorpius. You know, even if you and Rose aren't dating anymore, you are still welcome here anytime. You're like our second son, and Hugo's older brother."

He nodded, and attempted to smile. "Thanks."

She patted his arm and took a look at his still-full mug of tea. "Would you like me to re-heat that for you?"

He set the mug on the counter near him. "No thank you. I suppose I don't have much of an appetite."

"I don't blame you."

Both of them jumped when they suddenly heard angry male and female voices coming from the living room. Hermione creased her brows.

"What on earth…?"

* * *

As was expected, Draco heard pounding on his front door. The pounding was loud and hard, echoing through the whole massive entry corridor. It was Ron, he was sure. Draco stood next to the door and took in a massive breath and let it out, heart pounding, ready to face an enraged father.

"You open this door, Draco Malfoy, or I'll just apparate in there!" Ron shouted from the other side. Draco was right—it was Ron.

Draco opened the door to find Ron, red faced, and with fire blazing in his eyes. He immediately came in and grabbed Draco by the collar and slammed him against the wall next to the door, also right next to the picture of the young Draco, who just looked to his left and rolled his eyes at the two men.

"You dare do _anything_ to my daughter!" Ron shouted, and it echoed through the corridor.

"Lovely to see you too, Ronald," Draco said with a hint of sarcasm, which infuriated Ron even more.

"Enough with your smart mouth, Draco! I'm sick of it! And I've been sick of you since school! You've been nothing but an arrogant, selfish, and stuck-up garbhole who doesn't care a licking of other people! And now you're fooling around with my daughter!"

Ron held Draco tight against the wall, and Draco felt his pulse rise. He took out his wand from his back pocket and pointed to Ron's fists against his neck, and muttered a spell which caused Ron's hands to immediately detach themselves from his collar. Ron staggered back from the force, but came right back up to Draco, but Draco pointed his wand at him.

"You have every reason to by upset, Ronald, but beating the pulp out of me isn't going to help matters. Let's sit down and talk."

Ron glared at him wildly. "Sit down and talk?" he shouted. "I find out that my daughter is involved with a man twice her age, a man who was the school bully, a Death Eater, and the worst scum that could ever walk this earth, and you just want to _sit down and talk about it_?!"

Something very sharp plunged into Draco's heart at those words, which caused him to painfully hold back a burst of fury. He said as moderately as he could, "Yes, let's sit down and talk."

Ron heaved in and out. "I was mad to think that something changed in you."

Draco's hand clasped his wand so tight, his knuckles turned white. He lowered his wand. He wanted to shout, to shoot spells at Ron, to let out all the hurt those words caused in his heart, but he simply turned on his dress shoe and walked on to the living room. He heard footsteps behind him, indicating that Ron was following him. Once in the living room, and as Draco was pouring tea into two teacups, he heard Ron say bitterly behind him,

"Do you really not think that this is big deal? Rose is bloody eighteen years old!"

Draco picked the tea tray up and set it on the table in the middle of the three sofas surrounding it. He stood up and looked at Ron's glaring green eyes and pink face. "Of course I think it's a big deal," he bit out.

Ron walked up to him, and looked him in the eye. "Then why? Why are you playing around with my daughter?"

Draco returned his glare, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "You're daughter… is a special young woman. Highly intelligent like her mother, and strong-willed like her father. She has a good, kind heart, and genuinely cares for other people, and she can bring light into room by just entering it." he paused, seriousness in his eyes. "How would it be possible for me to play around with such a person?"

Ron's jaw quivered, and he swallowed. "Because… that's just the person you are. You never cared for anyone but yourself."

"Well, then, you miss-judged me terribly. I'm not the same person I was twenty-some years ago."

Ron nodded, but in disbelief. "Oh, really? And how do I know that this isn't just a face? How do I know that you we're acting when we came to visit you the other day?"

"By looking past your grudges that have plagued you for most of your life!" he belted and Ron's eyes widened. "Be like your daughter who can see passed a person's faults, and their past."

"My daughter is young and naïve. She still has a lot to learn." He pointed a finger at Draco's chest. "And I'm _not_ going to allow her to frolic around with a man twice her age."

"I can see the reason in that," Draco said and pushed the other man's hand away, "but I'm not going to stop seeing her."

Ron looked as if he were about to explode._ "__Why?"_

"Because—I'm in love with her."

Draco could see the fire ignite in Ron's eyes even more, and he immediately pulled out his wand and pointed it to Draco's face. Draco didn't budge an inch.

Suddenly, there were footsteps heard from the entry corridor. Draco glanced to the side a bit and surprisingly saw Rose standing there, staring at the two men with large, shocked eyes. His heart rate shot up alarmingly.

"Dad!" she shouted. "Stop!"

Ron looked behind him, saw Rose, but still pointed his wand at Draco. "Rose! Get out of here! Go home!"

She ran up to them and tried to pry her father's arm and wand down, but Ron simply pushed Rose behind him with his free arm. She tried to resist and go to Draco, but her father was strong enough to hold her back.

"Dad, please! Stop! This won't solve anything! Leave Draco alone!"

"Rose, you're never going to see him again, is that understood?"

Rose's eyes widened and started to water. "But dad!"

"I mean it!" He put his wand down and dragged his daughter to the entryway as she made desperate looks back at Draco, who just stood there, jaw clenched so tight, he jaw started to ache.

The two Weasleys apparated out of the entry corridor, Rose's previous shouting still echoing through it.

* * *

Rose and Ron apparated straight into their living room, Ron's hand on her arm. She yanked herself free.

"_Why_ did you have to do that, dad?" she demanded. "Why do you always have to resort to rash actions?"

He faced her, his eyes blazing with fury. "Rose, do you really think I'm going to just let you date a man twice your age, and who is _Draco Malfoy_ for crying out loud?!"

Her mother suddenly entered the room from the kitchen and demanded what was going on, but she ignored her. "Haven't you been listening do anything I've been saying? He's not a horrible bully anymore! You saw it yourself!"

"You don't know what he was like when he went to school! We've told you about the hell he put all of us through!"

Her chest constricted painfully, and tears spilled out of her eyes. "Yes, but he's not like that anymore!"

"You're not seeing him, Rose, and that's final! I shouldn't have even let you see his son!"

Rose stared at her father, cheeks wet with tears, and eyes wide and red. "I can't believe you…" she muttered, and started up to her room, but stopped in the center of the stairs. She faced her father. "You know, he's a good person, and you're so blind as to not see that. That's make _you_ heartless and evil, not him!"

"Rose!" he shouted.

She cantered up to her room and slammed the door. She heard her mother's voice, and shouting commenced from downstairs. Tears rolling down her cheeks, and head throbbing from all the crying, Rose sat there on her bed, listening to her parents banter back and forth in loud voices, her mother saying that Draco really is a decent person, from what she saw of him when they visited his house, and going over to his home in a fit of rage was _not_ the wisest thing to do, as well as yelling at Rose. Ron countered by trying to speak reason to his wife, telling her of all the things Draco's done to them during their Hogwarts days.

"Why can't you get past all those things?" Rose heard her demand. "The man changed over the past twenty-three years."

"He just put on a face!" Ron said loudly. "He's a stuck-up, snobbish, ruddy git, and nothing's going to change that! Hermione, think! This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about here!"

"Ron, stop it! Just listen to your daughter! You know she's been gifted with an uncanny way of reading people, and seeing passed their faults."

"She's young and naïve, Hermione. She sees through him and all that codswallop that makes up his entire soul because she's bloody love-struck!"

"Ron, please, just see reason for once. You and Draco got along when we visited him!"

"Reason, Hermione! Draco Malfoy! _Draco Malfoy_, Hermione! He's always going to be the slimy git from school! One cheerful visit isn't going to change that!"

Rose let out another wail, and let the searing tears fall. She took several deep breaths in attempt to calm herself before she decided to walk out of her room and peek out from the wall, just enough so she could see her parents down in the living room. Her mother looked frazzled, and her father was red-faced and furious.

"He's not anymore, Ron," Hermione said moderately.

"How have you changed your mind so quickly of him?"

Rose clasped her hand over her mouth and tried not to gasp in shock. Scorpius walked out of the kitchen and stared hard at Ron with a mean glare. Ron stared wide-eyed at Scorpius, probably wondering what the devil he was doing there, and horrified that he had just heard him saying all those nasty things about his father.

"Will all due respect Mr. Weasley," Scorpius bit out in a calm, yet deadly tone, "I will _not_ tolerate _anyone_ saying those vile things about my father. Yes, he was a bully before when he was young, but now, he's a good, courageous, kind-hearted, and noble man—the best that I know. He's worked hard, painstakingly, to get rid of that person he was back then, ever since he left Hogwarts. I look up to him, and have all my life. And he doesn't deserve the evil things you're saying about him at all. Not one." He took a step closer to Ron, and held that hard glare and muttered in a scary tone, "Don't say another vile or evil thing about him again, got it?"

Scorpius walked out of the house and slammed the door. Rose, shocked that her ex-boyfriend called off her father, was tempted to go after Scorpius, but stayed where she was. She glanced at her father, who was looking down at the floor, a frown on his face.

She looked at the front door. Her heart hurt for Scorpius. No one deserved to have their father, mother, or any loved one for that matter, insulted like her father insulted Draco. He had every right to lash out.

But what was he doing in her house in the first place? Did he want to see her?

"See, Ron?" Hermione said, and Rose brought back her attention to her parents again. "What have I told you? What has _Rose_ told you?"

Ron went and sat down in his armchair, glaring at the floor in front of him. "Everyone's blinded," he muttered.

Rose saw her mother's eyes widen in shock. "Ron, how could you… after _that_?" She pointed to the door, indicating Scorpius. Ron remained silent. "I can't believe it." She turned and started walking up the stairs. Rose quickly retreated to her room. She pressed her ear against the door.

"Hermione, please don't tell me you're fine with Rose seeing him," Ron called.

"I'm warming up to it, Ron."

Rose's eyes welled up in happiness at that revelation.

"You've gone, mad, Hermione!"

"Well, at least I'm reasonable, and can let go of a grudge."

And with that, Rose heard a door slam. Her mother has seen through to Draco's true self, now if only her father could as well.


	7. Desperate - Chapter 7

_I've never been in a relationship where my partner was several years older than me, so I had to kind of guess on how things would pan put based on movies I've watched, books I've read, and stories from others. I'm just curious... have any of you lovely readers been in such a relationship? I think some actual experiences may help in my future writing. =)_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Draco sat at his work desk in his office, and read the owl Rose had sent him just an hour ago. She told him everything about what had erupted at her house a few nights before, and how Scorpius had randomly been there and had told her father off in quite an impressive fashion. No wonder Scorpius had been acting strange the past few days. If he would have known, he would embrace his son for defending him. But it puzzled him that Scorpius would do so after all that has happened.

Draco read the last line to the letter. Rose wanted to see him, but her father prohibited it. Her mother was a little more slack, but still was apprehensive.

"This is going out of control…" he groaned.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco looked up at the brown-haired middle aged woman who was his secretary. He turned the letter over. "Yes, Helga?"

"There is a young lady here to see you."

His heart jumped. "A young lady? Does she have red hair?"

"Fiery red." She smiled. "You must know who she is."

"Yes, she was a classmate of my son's."

Helga nodded. "Shall I tell her to come in?"

"Please."

Helga left, and a few moments later, Rose walked in. Draco could have melted all over his desk at seeing her again. Her long scarlet hair went down to her elbows, and it framed her beautiful face, and contrasted with her green eyes.

"Hello, Draco."

Draco stood up and walked around his desk, his heart rate increasing with every step. He said nothing and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, taking in her rose scent. He had longed to hold her in the past few days, especially after what happened with Ron and the depression he caused in Draco's heart from what he said. Rose immediately wrapped her arms around his back, snuggling into him.

"I wanted to see you…" she said into his shoulder.

"I wanted to see you, too, darling," he whispered, and he felt her smile against his neck. "But you shouldn't be here, Rose. You're parents…"

"My parents nothing," she cut in. "I don't care what they say, especially my dad. Everything that comes out of their mouth is codswollop."

"You should still listen to them," he said, holding her close still.

"If I do, I'll _never _be able to see you. Or Scorpius."

"Rose…"

She clung to him tighter. "Please. Don't tell me to go. Just… please."

He noticed her voice crack. He buried his face in her soft hair. "I'm not going to."

A long moment passed as they held one another. Draco couldn't help but notice her rather cushiony chest against him, and felt her curves as he held her. His pulse rose even more, and he felt heat travel up his neck to his cheeks.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for what my dad did. Mum told me what happened after she asked dad about it. Or more pounded it out of him."

He smiled. Typical Hermione Granger. "Don't worry about it, Rose. I'm fine."

She looked back and met his blue eyes, a question in hers. "Are you really?"

Her concerned gaze bore into him, and he sighed through his nose, the anger from that day suddenly slithering back into him. "What your father said…"

"It really hurt you, didn't it?"

"It did, but…"

Before he could finish, she embraced him again. "I'm so sorry, Draco, for what my father did."

"I'm alright, really. Those words stung a bit, but… actually, I think I deserved them in a way."

She looked back at him again, with incredulous eyes. "What? Of course you didn't! Maybe that portrait of your younger self, but not you."

"That portrait _was_ me, Rose. The reasons why your parents—especially your dad—are against me is because I was actually that way. Nobody has bothered saying all those things about me until now." He sighed, trying to release some emotion. "Everything your father said… was true."

"Not now, it isn't. Draco, you've changed. I told you that a few days after I met you—you're not the person my parents described you as."

He held her a little closer. "I'm just saying they have every right to be angry with me, and wanting me as far away from you as possible."

"But… you don't want that… do you?"

He gazed looked at her green eyes and smiled softly. "Of course not. I was dying to see you the past few days. I thought I would explode if I didn't see you."

She smiled. "Same with me."

"You're a wonderful, intelligent, and beautiful young woman, you know that?" he asked softly.

"I've been told so," she cooed.

Draco laughed, and was about to go in for a kiss, but a knock sounded on his office door. The two quickly separated and Draco opened the door. It was Helga.

"Sorry, but these documents came for you to go over and sign." She handed him a small stack of parchment.

"Thank you," he said, and she left.

Draco shut the door and headed over to his desk and dropped the parchment onto it. He turned around to Rose, who was looking at him, almost dreamily. He walked over to her, placed both hands on her shoulders, leaned down, and pressed his lips on hers. She clung onto his arms, and Draco found himself pushing her against the wall, kissing her lips soft passionately, trying to memorize every last millimeter of them. He felt his whole being heat up at the feeling of her curvy form against him, so he pulled her waist closer to him, and felt her hand go through his hair. Their hungry mouths slowed a bit, and after a long, heated moment, they parted. Draco took in Rose's deeply flushed cheeks and slightly parted mouth. Golly did he felt like a hypocrite—he told her they should take it slow…

Rose placed a warm hand on his cheek and leaned in and kissed him again. He let her move her soft mouth over his for a moment, which made his legs almost give out on him, and made him want to push her against the wall and kiss and touch every last inch of her, especially those cushiony breasts of hers, but… he shouldn't do that. But he wanted to. Oh, how he wanted to.

"Rose," he said before he lost all of his will power completely.

She looked back at him and smiled weakly. "Oh… yeah… you wanted us to take it slow, huh?"

"You're making that extremely difficult."

Her smile broadened, and he could almost see her feminine pride shoot through the roof. She gave him a sly look and pressed into him more. Heat boiled up inside him. Does she _want_ him to do something to her?

"Rose, you're making me go crazy, here."

She giggled and backed against the wall. "I was just checking." She gave him a soft look. "Draco… I love you."

"I love you, Rose."

"I'll try and make my parents see the real person you are. My mum sees it now, but my dad… I just wish he would leave those old grudges behind, no matter _what_ happened in the past."

"You can't make anyone do anything. Just be patient."

She sighed through her nose. "Alright. I may have to wait a while, though."

Draco held onto her and wondered just how long _both_ of them will have to be patient. And wondered if all of it was worth the wait.

* * *

It has been a week since Draco and Rose snogged in his office. Rose had to practically beg Draco to keep him quiet from her parents. Ron was already about to murder him anyway. Something had to be done. He couldn't keep on lying to the Weasleys like this, and he didn't want them to continue to hate him.

He had to do it. Even though he told Rose he wasn't going to, and as much as it hurt his heart, he had to do it. He owled Rose from his study and waited until there was a knock on his study door. His heart pounded in anxiousness.

"Come in," he said as he got up from his desk chair and walked over to the door. Rose walked in, a smile on her face. Draco's gut twisted. That smile won't be there for long.

"Hello, Rose," he said wearily.

That smile started to fade. "Is everything alright?"

He motioned her to sit down on the sofa, and he sat next to her, hands clasped tightly together in his lap.

"Something's wrong," she guessed in her voice which he loved. When he didn't say anything, she said, "It's my dad, isn't it? He came over again, didn't he?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Rose…" How was he going to say this? He looked down at the rug over the wooden floor. "Rose… I can't keep on hiding things from your parents."

She stared at him, silent, her brows creasing. He didn't look at her, but guessed that she was fitting the pieces together in her mind. "What are you saying, Draco? I thought we agreed that we would be together, no matter what my parents thought."

"It's tearing your family apart, Rose. You haven't talked to your father since you had that fallout with him after his visit here."

"I'm just giving him the silent treatment, hoping that he would change his mind."

"You know your father better than most—you know he won't change his mind easily."

Draco turned to face her and saw tears well up in her eyes. He knew she was an intelligent girl—she knew what he was trying to tell her.

"No, Draco. I'm not…" She couldn't finish due to her emotion.

"I'm sorry, Rose. Really. But…"

"So you want to really break up? Because of my dad?"

He knew that was true, and she did too, so he remained silent.

"That's it," she inferred. "It's because of my dad."

"That's part of it."

"Then what's the other part?" She paused a moment, then gasped. "The age difference!"

"It's a fair reason."

She looked away from him, and he painfully noticed tears stream down her cheeks. "I can't believe this…" she muttered. "You told me you wouldn't push me away…"

He turned his body more to face her, desperation in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Rose. It's just that… the age difference, the fact that your father loathes me… it just can't work."

Draco noticed Rose's hands ball up in her lap, and she pursed her lips together as her cheeks filled with red. She looked as if she were going to explode any moment. "Fine," she said. "Fine… whatever you want. I'm just a child, after all." She got up and apparated right in front of him.

Draco sat there glaring at the space she had just left. He clenched his jaw so tight, his teeth started to hurt, and his head pounded from the emotion he was keeping in the whole time Rose was there. He let go. He placed a hand over his mouth, trying to suppress the sobs that billowed out of him.

* * *

Rose apparated straight to her living room, and found her mother there reading a book on the sofa, facing their unlit fireplace. She looked up from her book and saw Rose, and gasped.

"Rose!" She shot up from her seat, the book now on the floor and forgotten. "Darling, what's wrong?"

Rose started wailing, and Hermione quickly wrapped her arms around her quivering daughter, and held her tight.

"Oh, Rosie..." she said, using the name she used when Rose was a small child. "What happened?"

Rose clung to her mother, but saw a blur come from the kitchen. She blinked away tears and saw her father standing there. Ron's eyes widened when he saw her. She let go of her mother and faced her father.

"You just have to ruin everything in my life, don't you?" Rose shouted at him, and Hermione exclaimed her name. "He broke up with me because of you!"

Ron pursed his lips together, breathing through his nose heavily. "It's for the best, Rose."

"Is the best making your daughter totally and utterly miserable?" She stood right in front of him, right in his face. "You went to talk to him, didn't, you?"

"I've never gone to see him since that time I roughed him up. If he broke up with you on his own accord, then I have to say that is the most decent thing he has done yet."

Rose's eyes ignited. "I can't believe you!" she bellowed, and her mother tried to pull her back, but she resisted. "Draco and I were fine until you bloody budded in!"

Before Ron could say anything, she cantered up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut. She flung herself on her bed and sobbed into her pillow. This whole situation was a mess. Why did falling in love have to be such an evil thing?


	8. Desperate - Chapter 8

_Well, this is the last chapter to "Desperate". I hope you all liked this story. I will start posting the next story as soon as I can. Reviews would be appreciated! =)_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Draco walked out of his boss's office at The Ministry, hands in his pockets, and frown on his face. He was about to be fired because of his lack of attention in meetings, failure to turn in reports, and forgetting to meet with clients. The work he actually got done was less-than-quality work, and was even rejected by affiliates. His boss warned him if he wanted to keep his job, he needed to buck it up and focus. But that was easier said than done.

It has been two weeks since he broke up with Rose, and his work and co-workers suffered because of it.

Draco apparated straight to his study and slumped down at his desk. He was told to go home early and take a hefty swig of fire whiskey, and try to sort things out. He hasn't heard a word from Rose or any of the Weasleys in the past two weeks. It was killing him to not speak with Rose, to not hold her to him.

He needed to get his mind off of it. He began reading over documents for a while, then after scanning over the same sentence ten times, he went to a book he started reading for leisure a few days ago, but he wasn't able to focus on what was going on in the story. He slammed the book down on his desk and lazily apparated to his room. He collapsed on his bed and fell asleep in seconds. He was worn out cold. He's been functioning on five hours of sleep max every night since he broke it off with Rose.

A knock sounded in the distance. Then again. Draco groggily opened his eyes and tried to focus on the grandfather clock against the wall opposite him. It was a little after five. He has been asleep for four hours.

The knock sounded again, only harder and louder. Then it stopped and shouts were heard from the entry corridor. Draco shot up when he realized those shouts were from Ron Weasley. Draco decided to walk the way down to the corridor, not apparate. The moment Ron spotted him, he started shouting his name again.

"Draco! Draco, where the devil have you been? Didn't you hear me knock?"

Once Draco was down the stairs and facing Ron, he noticed that Ron had a wearied look on his face, and red in the whites of his eyes. Something was wrong.

"Sorry, I was asleep."

"Asleep? Why the devil…? Nevermind. Look, I know what's happened between us, but forget that. Now, I'm desperate."

Ron looked frantic, his red hair unkempt, and his shirt and sweater vest askew.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"It's Rose."

Those two words sent Draco's heart speeding through his chest. He swallowed hard. "What happened to Rose?"

"She's…" Ron began, but emotion caught in his throat, and he had to clear his throat in order to suppress it. "She's not doing so well. She's… she's depressed. She hasn't left her room once in the past two weeks, and has hardly eaten anything. She refuses to. I'm afraid that she's going to…" He stopped, and Draco felt his chest constrict tightly.

"What?" he let out with difficulty.

"We need your help. I'm afraid she'll die in there. Scorpius can't even get to her. None of us can."

Tears started to fall from this wearied father's eyes, and he saw the pleading look he was giving him.

"Please, Draco," he pleaded. "I know what's been going on with us. I was a rotten git. But forget that." He swallowed, and said in a shaky voice, "Please. Save my daughter."

Draco didn't know what to do. He stared at Ron for a moment, and imagined Rose in her bed, curled up in a ball, and skin and bones because she hasn't eaten anything.

"_Please_," Ron pleaded again.

"Of course I'll help," Draco said, and Ron's eyes widened. "Let's go. _Now_."

The two men apparated out of the corridor and straight into the Weasley's living room. Draco hasn't been there before, but didn't take any time to look around, since the first thing he saw was Hermione, facing them, with tears running down her cheeks.

"You're back! Oh, golly, Draco…" She came up to him and grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes, her red with tears. "Please, do something. _Please_… We don't know what else to do…"

Never in his life would he have seen this happening—the girl, now woman, who he once called mudblood, and the man who he bullied along with Harry, pleading with him for help.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"In her room."

Draco immediately went up the stairs as Hermione told him where Rose's room was. He stopped in front of the door and opened it slowly. He peeked into the small room, and spotted the bed, where a form lay under a rose-colored comforter. He walked in slowly towards the bed and saw the form slowly move up and down. She was breathing. He sat on the edge of the bed, and the form pulled the comforter more over her head, hiding her scarlet hair. He placed a hand gently on what was her shoulder.

"Rose," he said softly.

He felt her body tense up, and she pulled the comforter off of her. She sat up and looked at him. He was taken aback at her tangled hair, blood-shot eyes, dark circles, and slightly thinner face.

"Rose…" he let out, his heart sinking at her state.

She stared at him with wide eyes, eyes that were filling with tears. She let out a sob and flung herself in his arms, holding him tight. He didn't waste a second and held her to him, digging his face into her hair, and letting a tear or two fall.

"How…? Why…?" she whispered.

"Your father—he came to me, pleading for help."

"He… for help?"

"Yes. Both he and your mother are horribly worried about you. How could you not let yourself eat for two weeks?"

"I… just missed you…"

Pained seared in Draco's gut. He did this to her. "I'm so sorry…"

They held onto one another for a good while, filling the emptiness of what they felt for the past two weeks.

Rose loosened herself and looked back at Draco. He took in her green eyes and freckled nose. Even in her current state, she was still beautiful. The two leaned in at the same time. Draco did not hold back. He kissed her lips, and held onto her as tight as he could, afraid that she would slip out of his arms. The heat rose between them as Rose leaned into him and pined at his mouth.

"I'm sorry," Draco said huskily when they parted.

Rose touched his cheek lightly with her fingers. "For what?"

"Letting you go. It drove me mad."

"Me, too."

Draco leaned in and kissed her again, then drew back. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too. More than you can imagine."

"I can imagine." He held her face in his hands. "Now… how about you go and get something to eat, hm?"

She smiled wearily. "Alright."

Draco stood up, and then helped Rose to her feet. He had to stable her. How long has it been since she walked?

"C'mon," he said, and held onto her, to steady her as she walked. Once they were visible on the stairs, Hermione gasped.

"Rose!" She embraced her daughter the moment her daughter stepped off the bottom of the stairs. "Oh, Rose… don't do that ever again, alright? We were so worried!"

"I know, mum. I'm fine. Now can I have some dinner? I'm starving."

"Of course, of course." She led her daughter to the kitchen, arm around her, leaving Ron and Draco alone in the living room, facing one another. Ron sighed.

"Thank you," he said.

"Anytime, Ronald."

There was thick silence for a moment, besides Rose and Hermione quietly talking in the kitchen. Draco spoke up.

"I'm sorry about everything. Really. And that includes what has been happening with Rose, and what I've done to you, your wife, and Harry back when we were in school. I know I was a rotten git. I'm sorry."

Ron pursed his lips together, and put his hands into his pockets. "You really mean that, don't you?"

Draco nodded once. "I do."

Ron sighed through his nose heavily. "Alright. Look—I know I was a total git as well. And I know what Hermione and Rose have been telling me was true... I just didn't want to believe it. I guess I was just blinded by everything that you were back in Hogwarts."

"Twenty years is a long time."

"Yeah. Exactly." He walk over to Draco and held his hand out. "Thanks again. For saving Rose."

Draco took his hand. "I would do anything for that wonderful daughter of yours."

"Yeah, I know." He let go of Draco's hand and chuckled. "Just look at you, man. You're worse than what Rose was. You look absolutely horrid."

A smile snuck onto Draco's lips. "I bet I do."

Hermione suddenly appeared in the picture. "Rose is eating," she said, looking at Draco, and before he could breathe his next breath, Hermione had her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Draco. Truly. You're a good man."

He wasn't expecting that. He patted her back with one hand. "Thank you. And it was no trouble."

She undid herself from him. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

He glanced at Ron, then back at Hermione. "I would love to."

"And we can invite Scorpius," Hermione said.

"Sure," Draco said.

The five of them sat around the table, eating a beef roast with cranberry sauce. Draco looked around at the Weasleys, as well as his own son. He smiled. The past was still there, but it didn't matter. Rose was right when she said it wasn't too late to be friends with her family.

DESPERATE - THE END


	9. Does Your Father Know? Prologue

_Hope you liked "Desperate"! Next up in_ Age Difference – A Trilogy_ is a story called "Does Your Father Know?" It is largely based upon the remake of the ABBA song "Does Your Mother Know?" as seen in the movie _Mamma Mia_, sung by Christine Baranski and Philip Michael. The song is about the relationship, or mainly the feelings, __between an older woman and a younger man, so I thought it was perfect for this story._

"_Does Your Father Know?" is set near Christmas time, and is about Hermione Granger after her husband suddenly divorce__s __her after she agreed to let her daughter date Draco Malfoy, when he was still totally against it. But, she didn't know that she would find solace with the son of that very man. (Rated T)_

_I hope you all enjoy this one!_

* * *

**Prologue**

"But Ron, I thought you were fine with the whole situation!"

"I wanted our daughter to get well, and the only way for her to do that—to get out of the rut that she was in—was to get Draco to bring her out. I was desperate. We all were. We didn't know what else to do."

She planted her hands on her hips as they both stood in the living room, Ron's foot inching into the entryway. "So you're just going to go back to being totally against their relationship? When you pushed them back together again?"

"I was desperate, Hermione!" he bellowed. "You know Rose might've died!"

"I know! Golly, will you stop yelling at me?!"

They both heard footsteps on the stairs and gazed up at their daughter. Tears were in her eyes. "Dad… are you still not okay with it? About me and Draco?"

"I never was okay with it, Rose. Before, you needed help, and he was the only one who could help you. I was hoping that you would all get over it after a few weeks passed. I guess I was wrong."

He cantered towards the front door. He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell that caused a suitcase to fly by Rose's face, almost hitting her in the head. Hermione's heart sunk to her toes at her husband clutching the suitcase.

"Ron… what in heaven's name are you doing? Did you already have that suitcase packed?"

"I had enough of this, Hermione. If you're still going to allow our daughter to be involved with the person who caused so much pain in the past, then I'm not going to have any part of it. I don't want to see it or deal with it."

"Dad!" Rose exclaimed, and went down the stairs and grabbed his arm in desperation. "You have to be joking!"

He yanked his arm out of Rose's grasp, and hot tears welled in Hermione's eyes, then fell. "Ron..." she muttered, her chest tightening into knots.

"Once you both have some sense knocked into you, then I'll think about coming back."

"Dad!"

They all looked up and saw Hugo standing in the middle of the staircase, his hand clutching the railing, and his green eyes red and watery. "Dad, you can't be serious! You've gone mad!"

"No, it's not me who's gone mad, it's all of you! Hugo, try to talk sense into your mother and sister. I'm leaving."

"NO!" Hermione shouted, but Ron was already out the door. She buckled to the floor, and Rose and Hugo quickly came to her side and embraced her.


	10. Does Your Father Know? Ch 1

_So… I know I kind of made Ron the bad guy here, but I needed a leeway into this future relationship that I am going to write about, and I didn't want Hermione to be seeing someone behind her husband's back, as scandalous and interesting as that sounds. Also, I never really gave the professions of Hermione and Ron in the last story, so here they are: Ron works for The Daily Prophet as an editor, and Hermione works in the Ministry's library as curator and librarian._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Empty house.

Hermione hasn't heard this much silence since before she and Ron were married, when she lived here on her own for the three months they were engaged.

But he's not here any longer. He is off on his own, and has been for a good year and three months. She didn't even know where he lived. She guessed he lived close to where Rose and Hugo live, down in the Wizarding District, a neighborhood in London built only for the accommodation of witches and wizards, but looked like a normal neighborhood to anyone else passing through it.

Hermione sighed as she sat in Ron's chair, missing him. They were together for a good thirty-one years, and that included their time at Hogwarts as friends. Now he doesn't want to have anything to do with her, as long as she lets Rose date Draco. Did she really make the right decision in letting her daughter date their past nemesis?

There was a knock at the door. Hermione looked at the antique clock on the fireplace mantle—10:32. Who would be knocking this late? She got up and stood at the door for a moment, not sure if she wanted to talk to anyone, even if it was one of her neighbors who needed to borrow a cup of sugar. She looked through the peep hole. Her hazel eyes widened. It was Scorpius! She opened the door and was met by his large blue eyes—eyes like his father's, and face much resembling him as well.

"Scorpius," she said, smiling. "My, this is a nice surprise. I haven't seen you for over a year."

He nodded. "It _has_ been that long, hasn't it?"

"It has. Won't you come in?"

Scorpius walked in and she shut the door behind him. She eyed his shoulder. He's a lot taller than she remembered—way taller. He would be nineteen now.

"You got taller," she commented, and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I grew a full ten centimeters in the past year."

"Golly, what a growth spurt!"

"Tell me about it. I hope I don't get any taller because I'm afraid of heights."

Hermione chuckled at that. They walked into the living room and Scorpius took a seat at the sofa kitty-corner from Ron's chair. She sat down in it. She noticed him look around the living room, then his gaze landed back on her. "So… I guess I should say why I've stopped by so late. I wanted to ask you Rose's address. I know she moved out about a year ago, she has just never told me where she moved to. And I suppose she made my dad swear not to tell me, either."

Her mouth opened in surprise. She thought that Rose and Scorpius were still friends! Rose lied to her on that account. "Oh, I'll tell you. Absolutely." He got out a small paper from his pocket, and a pencil the size of his pinky finger. She told him as he wrote, "302 Belswick Street, London. It's a part of the Wizarding District. Hugo's just down the road from her."

He put away his pencil and paper. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

That tugged at her heartstrings a bit. "It's Granger now. Ron and I…"

She trialed off, but the sullen look that appeared on Scorpius's face told her that he understood.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

She forced a smile. "Oh, no, it's alright. You didn't know."

He nodded and pursed his lips together. "It seems like I missed a lot of things. I don't really talk to Rose anymore, aside from greetings and small conversations now and then… that's why I want to visit her—I really want to be friends with her again, since we were such good friends before we started dating. I would like that back.

Hermione noted his sad expression. "I'm sorry, Scorpius… This whole thing with Rose and your father…"

"Don't mention it, Mrs. Weas— I mean Ms. Granger."

She nodded, then changed the subject. She crossed her legs. "So, what are you up to now? How's life?"

He leaned over and rested his elbows on his knees, and clasped his hands together, the movement causing his very blonde bangs to fall over his forehead. He had the same hairstyle as before, his hair was just a tad longer. "Well… I still live at home with my father. He actually got me an interning job at The Ministry in his department. He says that I have the business intellect as he does."

Her eyes widened. "Really! That's wonderful! And… you two are still on good terms, right?"

He nodded. "We are. Despite him dating my ex-girlfriend. I mean, he is my dad, after all."

Silence encumbered the room for a few moments, and the clock ticked on the mantle. Scorpius said, breaking the silence, "Well, thank you for giving me Rose's address. And it's good to see you again."

"No problem, and it's marvelous to see you again as well." She added, "You're welcome to come over any time, as usual."

He smiled radiantly, showing straight, white teeth. "Thank you."

"Would you like a cup of tea before you go, or...?"

"Nah, that's alright, but thank you. I should be getting home. Early day tomorrow."

They both stood and made it to the entryway. Hermione said at Scorpius was at the door, "It's good to see you again, Scorpius."

"Yeah, you, too."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He left out the door, and she heard the _floop_ of him apparating. She went back to Ron's chair and eyed the fireplace.

Poor Scorpius. He still wanted to be friends with Rose, but Rose lied to her that they still were. Was it wrong of her to tell Scorpius where Rose lived?

The clock ticked around the silence. Hermione's mind wondered around the situation of her daughter dating Draco, and back to when he saved Rose's life, then farther back to her starting to date Scorpius, and how happy she was. Then forward to when Scorpius just stopped by. She thought about how tall he's gotten—almost a full head taller than herself. And that muscular shoulder of his… and _arms_, for that matter. Golly, he's filled out in the past fifteen months. His blue eyes were something to behold as well—so blue, and so deep…

She let out a small gasp. Why in Merlin's name was she thinking of such things? No, they're just things that she noticed. Nothing more.

* * *

"Ms. Granger."

Hermione turned around and caught the grey-blue eyes of her seventy-year-old boss Henry Paly as she stood at a tall self of books, and as a stack of about ten books hovered next to her, ready to be put away. "Yes, Sir?"

"What are you still doing here?"

She stared at the older man in a grey suit, and who had his hands on his hips and one eyebrow raised. She hasn't taken a holiday yet from her librarian-slash-curator job at The Ministry of Magic's grand library—basically a public library for witches and wizards.

"I told you to go home hours ago," he said. "And to go off and take a holiday."

"But there's so much to do," she retaliated. "I haven't even gotten started on…"

"We'll have our other employees handle whatever you were going to say," he cut her off. "Now off you go. Go on home for a well-deserved break."

She had been working for this man for the past twenty-three years—a year after she graduated from Hogwarts. He was like a father to her, and was stubborn just like her. He reminded her of her own father, but her father doesn't remember her on account of her obliviating his and her mother's minds her last year at Hogwarts, as to save them from the violence of the war.

Henry still stood there, hands on his hips. He wasn't going to leave until she apparated home.

"Oh, alright," she said, defeated. "I'll go."

"That's my girl," he said with a grin, making the wrinkles on his face very prominent. "Now, go home and have a nice hot cup of chocolate."

Hermione laughed. "Alright, Henry."

"Oh, and don't forget the exhibit opening this Friday. You'll need to dress up."

"It would be hard to miss that since I'll be running it," she teased, and he laughed. He pointed at her.

"And that's the _only_ work you'll be doing for the next two weeks. The rest, don't even think of stepping foot in this library. Or The Ministry, for that matter."

"What if I want to check out a book?"

"Owl-lift it."

Hermione smiled, defeated yet again. "Goodnight, Henry."

"Goodnight."

Hermione left her boss and walked out of the massive library to the massive corridor to The Ministry. She wove in and out of people to get to the fireplaces. Then she spotted an familiar orange head. She should've apparated from the library. She turned and walked the other direction, hoping that Ron didn't see her. He was the whole reason why she was working long hours, anyway—she needed to get her mind off of him and the divorce. The thought of it still made her heart hurt.

"Ms. Granger," she heard, and stopped. That was—she turned around.

"Scorpius!" she gasped. "Golly, you scared me."

"Sorry about that," he said, wearing black slacks and a light-blue button-down collar shirt with a darker blue tie. The shirt exactly matched his eyes. "I just saw you and thought I would say hello."

She smiled. "Well, hello, Scorpius. Have you been well?"

"Yes. I talked to Rose—she was rather surprised to see me. We talked for a good hour, catching up."

Hermione let off an inner sigh of relief. "That's wonderful."

"Did she tell you?"

"She keeps to herself these days… seems like all the members of my family do..." she said under her breath.

"I'm sorry…"

She shook her head. "No, no, it's not your fault. Don't worry about it." She cleared her throat as myriads of people passed them in the shiny black corridor. "So, how is working for your father?"

He put his hands in his pockets and let air through his nose. "It's lovely, but I don't see him at work all that much. I'm usually in the back offices doing paperwork and such. He comes by every now and then to see how I'm doing."

She gave him a pointed look. "And is he satisfied?"

He smiled a charming half-smile, which caught the attention of a few women walking by. "He is. He told me he's going to move me to the offices near to where his is."

"Congratulations."

"No, don't congratulate me just yet. Maybe when I actually get a paying job."

"It may be in the near future."

"I hope so."

They both laughed, but then Scorpius said he had to be off. "See you later," he said. "See you here tomorrow?"

"No… You see, my boss has pushed me to take a holiday for the past year, but I never have. He forced me to leave today."

"Oh, a workaholic, I see. Reminds me of my dad when his boss pushed him to take a vacation."

"I remember."

He held up a broad hand. "I'll see you, Ms. Granger."

"Yes, goodbye, Scorpius."

She watched him go off until he was hidden in all the people. She stood where she was and smiled to herself. Both he and Henry have remembered to call her by her maiden name. She looked in the direction Scorpius disappeared in, but some people moved, and she found him talking to a rather beautiful young lady with long blonde hair.

"He's rather popular," she muttered, and noticed his tall and toned body, along with a noticeable square jaw, and shining, almost white, blonde hair. He really did look like Draco when he was younger, just with slightly longer hair, and with more of a build.

"I can see why that woman's blusing. He's quite a handsome young man."

Scorpius caught her staring at him, and he smiled and waved. She did the same. A tad embarrassed that he caught her, she turned around to apparate, but found one of her colleagues standing in front of her. "Oh. Hello, Susan."

"Hello, Hermione," said the black-haired and fair-skinned Asian woman. "Henry kicked you out, I see."

She smiled. "Yes, I didn't have a choice this time."

"Well, you deserve it, I think."

"Thank you."

Susan looked behind Hermione, then back at her, her long black hair swishing. "Were you just talking to Malfoy Jr.?"

Hermione turned and saw Scorpius, then looked back at her friend. "Yes, why?"

"It's just… you two looked awfully friendly."

Hermione noticed her friend's sly look and heat traveled into her cheeks. She knew what Susan was implying. "Susan, you know that Scorpius dated my daughter before—he's like a son to me."

"I was just making sure." She looked back at Scorpius again. "I mean… he _is_ rather attractive for a young man his age. Sure takes after his gorgeous father."

"Susan," Hermione chided.

"What? It's the truth, isn't it?"

"I… suppose."

"You need to start getting into seeing men, Hermione. It's been over a year since your divorce."

That caused a sharp pang to sear Hermione's chest. She said somewhat hotly, "I'm aware. I will start dating when I'm good and ready."

"And when you are, how about considering Draco Malfoy? He's gorgeous, and he's single."

_Thank the Lord that she doesn't know about Rose and Draco_. "I'm not going after Draco Malfoy, or any Malfoy, or anyone. I just need to be alone for some more time. Ron leaving was a huge blow."

Susan's eyes turned sympathetic. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

She simply nodded.

"Just don't spend the rest of your life alone. Wait a bit, then start seeing someone." That sly glint returned. "You never know when love will catch you, Hermione. It can catch you off guard in the most inconvenient of moments. And maybe with the most inconvenient person."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said with a chuckle.

Susan looked at her watch. "Well, best be off. I'll see you at the opening on Friday. You're still going to that, right?"

"Yes, I have to."

"Right, then. Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She watched her friend disappear into the masses of people, then looked back at Scorpius again. He was talking with his father now. She attempted to forget what Susan said. Draco was taken, but his son is not…

"Oh, bother," she let out, and apparated home.


	11. Does Your Father Know? Ch 2

_Well, I could dance with you honey__  
__If you think it's funny__  
__But does your [father] know that you're out?__  
__And I could chat with you baby__  
__Flirt a little maybe__  
__But does your [father] know that you're out?_

_..._

_But boy you're only a child._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Friday came around faster than Hermione anticipated. She had been sleeping most of the past three days, she barely noticed the time pass so quickly. Hermione stood in front of her full-length mirror in her bedroom. She wore a thin-strapped black dress that showed a sliver of cleavage, hugged her curvy form and flowed to her knees. She had on high black heels that her muggle cousin gave to her from a muggle department store—they were sleek and shiny. Her hair dangled down in waves, and was not frizzy like it usually likes to be. It was pinned at the side with a sparkly barrette.

"This will do," she said and grabbed her velvet shawl to drape around her shoulders to shield herself from the chilly winter air. She went downstairs and stopped at the portrait mirror near the door. She sighed. "Everyone will have dates to this thing…"

She could've asked Ron, but she didn't want to bother with him. Or the other men who worked in the library and have asked her—they were either too old, or just bothersome.

"Oh, well," she sighed, and was about to apparate to the function, but a knock came to the door. She jumped. "Who…?"

She looked through the peep hole and creased her brows. "Scorpius? What on earth is he doing here?"

She continued to look through the small hole and saw him purse his lips, shrug, then start walking away. What if he needed something? She opened the door, and he turned his head. Hermione felt heat rise on her neck and to her cheeks as Scorpius turned slowly and eyed her. He blinked, then looked her up and down with those brilliant blue eyes, his mouth slightly open.

"Scorpius?" Hermione said, and his eyes met hers. "Do you… need something?"

"Um…" he let out as he took in her appearance again.

Hermione smirked despite herself. Teen-aged boys… "What is it, Scorpius?" she asked nicely.

He snapped out of it. "Oh, well, um, I was just stopping by because I wanted to borrow a book from you. But… I can see you're going out, so I'll just come by later."

Hermione blinked. "A book? What book?"

"_Spells and Enchantments, 184__th__ Edition_."

"Oh, well, by all means, come in. It'll take not one minute to fetch it. C'mon, out of the cold. I can see your breath."

He followed her in and stood in the entryway as she went to one of the shelves in the living room. "You would think that I would have my own library," she said and pulled out an old, thick, hard-backed book from a shelf filled with old, hard-bound books. Scorpius chuckled.

"Have you seen ours?"

"No, not yet." She went over and handed the book to him.

"Come over sometime and see it, then. You work in a library—it may be fifty times bigger than the one at my place, but mine's still huge."

"I would love to see it. I remember Rose telling me all about it after she saw it for the first time. I was rather jealous of her."

He smiled, and momentarily remembered Rose gushing over his smile after she met him.

"So," Scorpius began, taking in Hermione's dress again. "Where are you headed? Big date?"

Hermione laughed and waved. "No, no. We're opening an ancient collections exhibit at the library in The Ministry. I put it all together, and I need to make a speech for that reason."

"You put it all together?" he asked, his brows up in surprise. "That's quite impressive. I would love to see it."

"The speech or the exhibit?" she asked playfully.

He shrugged. "Both, I guess. But I need an invite, don't I? Don't worry about it then." He held up the book. "Thank you for this. I'll be out of your hair when your date shows up."

"I don't have a date," Hermione said a little too quickly.

His eyebrows lifted again. "Really? I just figured, with an event that requires you to wear something as beautiful as that, it would require a date. Or just an escort."

Hermione attempted to brush off that complement. She bit her bottom lip from the inside. "Well… I was supposed to have a date, but… I didn't get one in time."

"You? Not get a date? Impossible."

"Well, it is. Because I don't have one. But it's alright. I wasn't planning on having one, anyway."

Scorpius became silent for a moment as he stared at her.

"What?" she asked. Then it hit her. "Scorpius…" she said in a halting tone, like she was talking to her own son.

"What? You need a date, and I don't have anything to do tonight. Do dates need an invite?"

She paused, and eyed his charming smile. "Well… no… nobody does, actually."

"Okay, then." He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell.

"Scorpius," Hermione began, but Scorpius's outfit was already beginning to change from a casual sweater and jeans to a dashing black suit with a white shirt underneath, along with a sleek light blue tie. His sneakers changed into shiny black dress shoes.

"How's this?" he asked, his arms out.

"Um… dashing."

"Wonderful."

"Scorpius, are you really going to pose as my date?"

"I'll just be an escort. So those nasty blokes you chased off can see that you indeed found someone."

She gasped. "How did you…?" He smirked. "Oh, nevermind. We have to go. I need to be there in five minutes."

The two apparated to the library, where the exhibit was located. She glanced at Scorpius once they entered the entrance to the library. Did she really just agree to let him be her date?

* * *

The exhibit was just off the main part of the library. The shelves that were normally there were non-existent, as to fit the refreshment table, and a few sets of tables and chairs, decorated with elegant gold and black ribbons and tablecloths. There was also room in the center for a dance floor, as well as a glittering ball hanging from the ceiling, casting little lights everywhere in the dimly-lit room.

"This more looks like a party than an exhibit opening," Scorpius commented near Hermione's ear as he looked around the large room full of people dressed in expensive and elegant clothing, and at the various gold, silver, and crystal decorations. "Very high class."

"Yes, it is," Hermione said. "It's an important event with a lot of important people. Be careful."

"What? Are you afraid that I'll embarrass myself?"

"No, I'm more afraid that you'll embarrass me."

"That's hurtful, you know. I happen to be very dignified man."

Hermione chuckled at that, and they walked among the people. Hermione greeted a few of them. Some of the women eyed Scorpius. She honestly, and guiltily, couldn't blame them. Scorpius is a very dashing young man, especially when dressed up in a suit.

"Oh, Hermione," someone suddenly said, and Hermione turned to see her elderly boss. "You're up in five minutes. Prepare yourself."

"Alright, Henry."

The older man looked at Scorpius and large smile stretched on his face. "Oh! The young Mr. Malfoy, I presume?"

Scorpius gave the man a smile and shook his hand. "Yes, Sir."

"Henry Paly, Ministry of Magic's Public Library Head."

"Nice to meet you, Sir."

The man was off, and Scorpius eyed Hermione. "That man knew who I was."

"Everyone knows who you are because of your father. You _do _look a lot like him." Especially those blue eyes and tall form.

"Yes, I know. I never stop hearing it when I'm working."

Hermione made her way through the people to the exhibit, ribboned off with silver ribbon, and set into the stone wall to make it appear more ancient. There was a small podium where she would make her speech. Scorpius eyed the exhibit's contents.

"Oh, good Lord, look at those old books!" he said, eyes wide excitement. "Can't wait to get a look at those. They must be from when Hogwarts was first founded."

"Before that, actually," Hermione said. "By two-hundred years."

"Whoa…"

Hermione laughed to herself at the way Scorpius was eyeing the ancient books in the glass cases. She remembered that Scorpius graduated at the top of his class, and had a casual interest in books—from what Rose had told her. He was also interested in trying new spells—it was no wonder that he asked for her spells book. Hermione almost asked him if he had interest working in a library, but she was stopped when an announcer from the podium started the event. He introduced Hermione as the curator and creator of the exhibit. She came to the podium and started her speech.

As Hermione was up there speaking, with around a hundred on-lookers, she spotted Scorpius right in the front, arms folded, and smiling. Golly, that young man is handsome. He almost doesn't look his age—he seemed far more mature with his tall stature and square jaw. A young blonde woman walked up to him and whispered a few things to him. She was that woman she saw talking to Scorpius the other day.

Hermione found herself fumble over her words, and she had to clear her throat. She kept her eyes off Scorpius and the young woman so she wouldn't falter again. Why was she even faltering?

"Thank you," she ended her speech, and the audience applauded. She got down to Scorpius. The blonde was gone.

"Wonderful job," he said, smiling. "Captured everyone."

"Thank you." She nudged him a little and gave him a sly look. "So, who was that blonde you were talking to? She was quite pretty."

He let out a chuckle. "Stop it. She's just someone I knew from school. She was a seventh year when I was a fourth year. I just happened to meet her again at The Ministry."

She nodded. "I see."

They went on to mingle with different people. Some middle-aged men caught hold of Scorpius as Hermione was talking with some of her colleagues, holding glasses of champagne.

"Did you really come with him?" asked Bernice, a library clerk.

"I did," Hermione said. "It was quite last minute."

"So, hold on, Hermione," said Luis, an archivist. "You came with a teen-aged boy, who just happens to be Draco Malfoy's son?"

Hermione was about to say something, but Susan spoke up. "He _is_ rather handsome. He doesn't look nineteen at all in that get-up."

"I don't blame you for coming with him," said Pamela, Mr. Paly's secretary, a younger woman, but still a good ten years older than Scorpius. "I would come with him, mm, mm, mm."

"Oh, stop it, all of you," Hermione said, agitated. "I wouldn't dare go after a teenager. Plus, he's like a son to me. And you all know he dated my daughter."

They stopped the conversation after that, and went on to talk about something else. Hermione glanced at Scorpius, talk and smiling with the older men. She's not going to let what her friends say get to her head. Plus—he _was_ like a son to her… wasn't he? She pursed her lips. Of course he is!

Scorpius came back to Hermione, and those in her group eyed him, especially Pamela.

"If you all will excuse us," Hermione said, and pulled Scorpius off by the arm.

"What's the rush?" he asked.

"Nothing, let's just go over here."

"Was it something your friends said?"

She didn't say anything to that as they stopped at the refreshment table full of little ordeurves. Scorpius eyed her expression. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, sorry…"

He turned and looked at the dance floor. Fast-paced music was playing from the live band that she contacted to play at the event. Scorpius smiled. He looked at Hermione, eyes gleaming with excitement. "Want to dance?"

She looked at him. "What?"

"Do you want to dance?" he repeated, and she looked at the dance floor, unsure.

"Um… I'm not a great dancer."

"With music like this, you don't need to be."

She looked at his hopeful eyes and smiled. "Oh, alright, Scorpius. You're grinning like a child."

"And that's bad? C'mon!"

He pulled her out to the dance floor. He started moving to the music, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. He took her hand and twirled her around, and caught her whenever she went out too far. She really got into it and started moving her body every which way, as did he, as the music played. She laughed and laughed, and he laughed along with her. Hermione noticed that people started to disperse, and she and Scorpius were the only ones on the dance floor.

"They've all circled around us," Hermione said in a low tone.

"Then let's give them a show."

He twirled her around, held onto her waist, and twirled her again. Scorpius really knew how to dance. Hermione momentarily questioned if he was really nineteen.

They stopped and everyone cheered. Scorpius had Hermione at the waist, as one of her hands was one of his muscular shoulders, and the other in his soft, warm hand. His long fingers enveloped her dainty hand. She looked straight at his blue eyes.

"Where… did you learn to dance like that?" she asked, a little out of breath.

"My mother. She thought I needed to know how to capture a woman's heart—and the quickest way is through dancing."

Hermione's cheeks heated, and not from the stuffiness of the room. She refused to think that his mother's tactic worked on her. No. Not with this _boy_. She let go of him, as he did her. They looked around at everyone, who were now beginning to leave the circle.

"That was fun," Scorpius commented.

"You liked that?"

"I did. Did you?"

"It was enjoyable."

The event went on as Scorpius stuck to Hermione's side. She noticed him taking glances at her as they talked with people.

"He's a child," Hermione had to continually tell herself silently every time Scorpius took her arm, put a hand on the small of her back, or put his arm around her and she smelled his spiced cologne. She almost felt happy that he came with her, and not any of the other men who asked her.

"We should be getting home," Hermione told him after several people had left from the party. She stayed a little longer to put things away, and put the shelves back in order.

"Alright, fine with me. Is there anything else to do?"

"No, everything's all set for when the library opens again tomorrow."

"Right-o." He eyed the large window in the library, a window revealing the outside. "Would you like to walk home?"

"In the cold?"

He pulled out his wand. "I can cast a warming charm."

Hermione bit her lip in apprehension, but nodded. "Alright. It seems like a nice evening out there."

As the walked down the sidewalk, Hermione felt an arm go around her shoulder. She gave Scorpius a questioning look, but he just returned it with a smile. "I'm protecting you, that's all."

"How gallant, Scorpius."

"That's me."

They continued walking, and Hermione felt the warmth from the spell Scorpius had cast the moment they walked outside. He continually looked down at her, but then back up. She smirked.

"Does your father know that you came to my place? Or went to the party?" she asked him as they walked along the sidewalk in the silent night, lighted by a few street lights.

"No, he has no idea. I just decided to come, remember? I don't even think he went to that event."

"He wouldn't have—it's not his department."

After a moment of silence, he said, "I think working in the library wouldn't be too bad. Those people were a lot of fun."

Her heart made an extra strong beat. "Would you like to work in the library? You seemed to really ogle over those ancient books."

"Yeah… but my father wants me there in his office. Doing _his_ business."

Hermione pursed her lips. This is the stereotypical rich family custom—the oldest son is trained in the business, and works his way up the top and eventually owns it, even if it wasn't his chosen path.

"I'm sorry if working for your father isn't something you want to do," Hermione caught herself saying. Scorpius looked down at her and gave her a weary loook.

"I like working for my father. It's just…"

"Not your chosen path," she finished.

"I suppose…"

They walked on. Scorpius was looking down at her again, then back up, several times.

"Is there something you want to say?" Hermione asked.

"Um…" He met her eyes, and she noticed his pale cheeks turn a little pink. "How'd you know?"

"You keep on eyeing me."

He cleared his throat. "Well… I guess I just wanted to say what I thought when you opened the door when I first came to your house tonight." They stopped walking and he turned to face her. He shoved his hands into his black slacks pockets. "I wanted to say that you look absolutely stunning," he said softly.

Hermione smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you, Scorpius. Just don't become _too_ attached."

She meant that sarcastically, and even playfully, but the look on Scorpius's face told her that he took it differently. He looked away. "Too late for that…" he muttered.

"Excuse me?"

He met her eyes, then he let out a light chuckle, as if embarrassed. "Looks like you caught me. I guess seeing you in that dress really did something to me. Something I wasn't expecting…"

Hermione looked away for a moment. "Scorpius… look..."

"I know, I know. You were just being nice when you let me come with you. And I'm nothing more than your daughter's ex-boyfriend… and son of your former school bully."

She saw the sad look in his eyes, and her heart sunk. "That's not true, Scorpius. You're a very important person to me."

"How important?"

Hermione thought a moment. She thought back to when he came over before he had that fallout with Ron because of all the nasty things he said about Draco. "Remember when you came over and talked with me? Before you chided Ron for saying those things about your father?" Scorpius nodded. "I meant what I said."

"You see me as a son…" he said, remembering.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. I do. All those things that happened in the past—you and Rose, things with your father—all that doesn't matter anymore. And even if they did, I would still think of you in the same way."

All he did was nod.

"I'm sorry, Scorpius."

He let out a chuckle, and his breath showed in the cold air, despite the warming spell. "Well… I guess I'm just a love-struck child for a woman twice my age. Oh well. Let's just get going, alright?"

"Alright."

The rest of the walk was filled with an awkward silence, and Scorpius still had both hands in his pockets. It started to snow as they reached Hermione's house. They stopped on the doorstep.

"I hope you're having another one of these parties soon," Scorpius said.

"The Christmas party, but that's not for another month."

He nodded, then gave her another charming smile. "Is it going to be as fancy as the one tonight?"

"Far more so, actually. It's going to be at Henry Paly's mansion. He's really… well off."

"Looking forward to it—that is, if I'm invited."

He gave her a pointed look, and she nodded. "We'll see. Goodnight, Scorpius."

"Goodnight."

She went inside and shut the door behind her. She stared at the floor. Scorpius has fallen for her. Her! And he just went right out and said it! She glanced at the small table next to the door, and saw the spell book sitting there. "Oh!" she said, grabbed it, and then opened the door, only to find Scorpius there, ready to knock. She held out the book.

"Thanks," he said. "Almost forgot it."

"What are you going to do with it, if you don't mind my asking?"

He smiled and held it up a little. "Practice. It's the latest edition after all… even if it's fifty years old."

She laughed. "Yes. Well, goodnight again."

"Goodnight."

He left and she shut the door. She thought about the sad look in his eyes on their walk back. Apparently Rose has rubbed off on him, falling for someone far older.

"What am I going to do?" she muttered.


	12. Does Your Father Know? Ch 3

_There's that look__  
__In your eyes__  
__I can read in your face__  
__That your feelings are driving you wild_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A week passed and Hermione was back in the library. She stood looking at the new exhibit, thinking about the opening night, and Scorpius's startling confession on the walk home. She shook her head, as if erasing that memory. She heard footsteps come up to her in the empty library after closing time.

"Lost in thought?"

She sighed. "I guess so." She turned to the older man. "Henry, I have a question."

"You have a lot of those. What is it?"

"I just wanted to know… did your son choose to follow in your footsteps, or did he want to do something else with his life?"

He blinked. "That's quite the random question. Well… in the beginning he wanted to work as an auror, but he soon realized that there was nothing in it for him, so he started up at the library and loved it. Why do you ask?"

"Oh… just a friend of mine… he's in the situation where his father's making him work in a place he doesn't want to."

Henry looked at Hermione's hazel eyes, studying them. "Are you referring to young Mr. Malfoy?"

She folded her arms and hugged her torso. "Yes, I am."

"I can read you like a book, Hermione. You care a lot for this boy."

She nodded, not letting herself lie to the man who she saw as her father. "I do. He's… like a son to me."

He nodded. "What would you like me to do?"

That gave Hermione a start. "Oh, nothing, I was just…"

"Would you like me to talk to his father and see that he have his son work here?" Hermione eyed him, and his gray-blue eyes twinkled. "I'm not the only one who saw him fond over those books in there last week."

Hermione eyed the ancient books, open under the glass, revealing their contents. "Yes… but… I don't know. I just want for him to be happy."

Hermione surprised herself by saying that. It was the truth, wasn't it?

"I'll see what I can do," he said.

"Thank you, Henry."

"Anytime, m'girl."

He was off, and Hermione stared at the books. Scorpius has a crazy boy-crush on her—she'll be able to handle that if he starts up at the library… right? She sighed and pursed her lips. Of course she can. She's forty-one years old for heaven's sake!

* * *

He was mad! To think, he followed after Rose and went fell for someone far older than him. The phrase that Rose repeated over and over again the year before swam around his head like an angry fish… "You can't control who you fall in love with."

How that phrase irked him, and human emotion worked that way. Before, he saw Hermione as a mother when he didn't have one. The moment he met Hermione after he and Rose started dating, he knew he would have a mother figure for him to go to when he didn't feel like talking with his dad. And now look at what has happened! It took one look of her in that slimming black dress and he was hooked. Hermione was not a large woman, but was petite, curvy, and… attractive. Of course, he noticed that before, but now… it was all he thought about, especially after holding her curvy body to him as they danced. Was this some type of disease or strange spell that he, his dad, and Rose were under? That had to be it. He never thought that he would fall for an older woman. Maybe it was just contagious.

"Scorpius, you doing alright?"

He snapped back to attention as he sat at his work desk, papers stacked in front of him. "Oh, dad… yeah, I'm alright."

"You sure? Your face is red. Do you have a fever?" He put the back of his hand to Scorpius's forehead, but Scorpius just pushed it away.

"Really, dad, I'm okay. I just… I'm a bit flustered with this workload."

"You can handle it. When you get to my position, this will be a breeze for you."

"Yeah..."

Draco glanced at the corner of Scopius's desk and saw an old book sitting there. "Is that from the library? Looks a hundred years old."

Scorpius eyed the thick, hard-bound book. He forgot to put it away! "Um… yeah, it is. They just opened a new ancient book exhibit there. I went to check it out, as well as pick up an old book in the section that the exhibit is in."

"Is that right?" Draco asked with raised brows. "Well, how about you come along with me and show me this exhibit sometime this week? I would like to take a look."

"Sure."

Someone called for Draco, and he looked back at his son. "Well, back to work. See you at home later."

"See you."

He was off and Scorpius stared after him. He didn't want to mention him going to the exhibit opening with Hermione. The conversation he had with Hermione as he walked her home after the exhibit came to mind. He needed to say something.

"Stop thinking about it," he ordered himself and pulled a piece of parchment from the top of the stack on his desk. "This is your life."

But he didn't want it to be.

The hours passed, and he glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost five. His father would be in his office. He stood up, grabbing the old book off his desk, and went straight into his father's office, not needing to knock. "Dad?"

Draco looked up from his paperwork. "Oh, hello, Scorpius. Done with everything already? There's still an hour left."

"I know, I just… want to talk to you about something."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"I just..." He walked up to the solid oak desk and stopped in front of it. "I don't want to beat around the bush. I want to be upfront."

Concern filled his father's eyes. "What's going on, Scorpius? I knew you didn't seem well earlier."

"That was for a different reason. Nevermind. I just… I don't think that I'm cut out for this job." He held up the old book. "I want to work in the library."

* * *

The next day, Hermione walked in the main corridor of The Ministry among the hundreds of others on their way to work. She was near the center on her way to the library when she spotted a very blonde head above all the others. And it wasn't Scorpius's.

"Ms. Granger," Draco said, a smile on his face as he walked up to her, and people avoided them as they stood there.

"Good morning, Draco."

"Good morning."

Hermione felt a tad awkward talking to him, considering the last time she spoke to himthe man was when she embraced him as a thank you for saving Rose from dying of starvation. It was also a tad unnerving that he was her teen-aged daughter's boyfriend.

"Scorpius told me about the new ancient book exhibit in the library," he said.

"He did? Well, it is indeed open if you want to take a look."

"I was planning on doing so today, actually, along with Scorpius. You see, I was informed that he wants a job in the library."

Her eyes widened and heart leaped. "He… wait, he told you that?"

"He did. It was rather comical, actually. After he told me about it in my office, I received a knock on the door and found your boss poking his head in."

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up. Oh, how embarrassing!

Draco chuckled, noticing her blushed cheeks. "Don't give it any mind, Ms. Granger. I had no idea that Scorpius was interested in books instead of papers." He chuckled again, but sadly. "I guess I didn't know my son as much as I thought."

"I'm sorry my boss had to come in," she said guiltily. "It's not what I was meaning to do…"

"Don't pay it any mind, like I said. I wanted to thank you. That's why I came up to you just now."

She stared at him and blinked. "Oh. Well…"

"I want to thank you for looking out for Scorpius and caring about him enough to make him happy. Apparently, you knew him more than I."

"Oh, there's the man himself."

Hermione's heart leaped and she saw Scorpius walk up to them. His eye sgaze immediately landed on her, and he stared for a moment, and she noticed that same pink from before enter his cheeks. He gulped.

"Scorpius," Draco greeted him, and he snapped out of it.

"Hey." He cleared his throat. "You guys talking about me?"

"We were, actually," his father told him. "I have a surprise for you." He pulled out a piece of parchment from his suit pocket and handed it to Scorpius. Scorpius took it, unfolded it, and looked it over for a moment. His eyes widened, and his mouth opened.

"You're transferring me to the library?!"

Hermione's mouth fell open as well, and Draco patted his son's shoulder. "That I am."

Before a second passed, Scorpius flung his arms around his father, and people around stopped to look.

"Thank you, dad," the boy said into his father's shoulder.

Draco patted his back. "You're welcome, son."

Hermione began to feel her throat constrict with emotion at the tender scene. The two unlocked and Scorpius looked over the piece of parchment again, a beaming smile on his face.

"I can't believe it." He looked at his father. "But what about the business and me taking your position?"

"There are plenty of people who can follow after me." He gestured towards Hermione. "Now, you best be off with your new supervisor. Don't want to be late for your first day of an actual _paying_ job."

Scorpius's smile took up half his face. Hermione's never seen him so happy. "Alright," he said.

Draco patted his son's shoulder again and was off in all the people, giving Hermione one last smile. She never knew Draco Malfoy would ever become so compassionate and caring. Rose was indeed right when she said he has changed.

Scorpius and Hermione walked on to the library. Hermione asked him as they were in the spacious corridor in the main part of the library, "What peaked your interest in books? I mean, Rose just told me you had a casual interest."

He laughed as he looked around, then met her eyes. "Well… she was leaving some things out, apparently. The whole reason why Rose and I hit it off so well was because she loved books, and so did I." He leaned in a bit to her, and she could feel his warm breath hit her face. "I was thankful to her mother for giving her that love of books."

Hermione felt the heat rise in her cheeks. It annoyed her that she always had that reaction around him. "Well… I couldn't help that I was such a bookworm."

"There's nothing wrong with that." He stood up straight, now a full head taller than her because she was wearing flat shoes. Golly, the boy's tall! "Now, show me the ropes."

Hermione smiled. "Alrighty."

She went on to show him where all the sections were, how to check out books, the owl-lift system, the book log so he knows what numbers match which section, where the lounge areas were, the small café, and the back area with all the old and ancient books and documents—that was his favorite area. By the end of the day, Scorpius was practically jumping up and down like a little child. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. He's so adorable.

"Anything else?" he asked as it was nearing ten o'clock at night.

"No, not today. You'll learn more as the days pass."

He leaned over the arm of the chair he was sitting in—they were in the lounge area, next that large windows showing the snow fall outside. "And you're my supervisor, so I'll be coming to you for everything."

"The others are here to help you, too. You're the youngest on staff here."

"Really?"

Hermione shifted in her seat so she could face him. She smacked his arm playfully. "Wipe that proud look off your face. You still need more training."

He laughed and got to looking out the window. He eyed the snow falling in large snowflakes.

"So, does this mean I'm invited to the Christmas party next month?"

"It does. You're part of our staff now."

He smiled. "Brilliant."


	13. Does Your Father Know? Ch 4

_Now, you're so cute__  
__I like your style__  
__And I know what you mean__  
__When you give me a flash of that smile__  
__But boy you're only a child_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After two weeks, Scorpius seemed became quite accustomed to the goings on of the library and how things worked. He was a fast learner. He, of course, gravitated more towards the ancient book section near the new exhibit. There was not much to do in that area because people hardly touched the books since the youngest of them was about 250 years old, and they didn't really need oganizing. The protection spells on the books needed to be redone about once a week since they would ware off after six days, so Scorpius took it upon himself to take care of that. But when he wasn't in the ancient books section, he was in the owl lift station.

"I think I found my calling," Scorpius said as he stood with a brown owl, tying a string to its foot, a string looped around a thin, hardbound children's book.

"I thought your calling was in the ancient books," Hermione said as she stood with him.

"Well, yeah, sure I love it over there and scouring through those old books, but this area keeps me busy—you know, on my toes, and I've gotten the hang of finding the books people want, and getting the perfect owl for the delivery."

The owl lift station was not easy station to work in, and a lot of the library staff would rather work in the main part of the library than up in the owl lift. It was located in the northern most part of the library, and stunk like an owl barn for obvious reasons. There were four rooms that made up the owl lift station: one room where the owls were kept, all separated according to their strength and flight capacity, the second where the books were being delivered from the main part of the library by witches and wizards who would go out and locate the books people wanted, and the preparation room where the owls and books were taken to prepare for transport. All three rooms were connected by the fourth room—a round corridor consisting of four reception desks where the receptionists would receive owls from people who want to owl lift books.

The particular owl that Scorpius was using was a young owl, not strong enough to carry a large load and fly a large distance. This one only needed to fly a few blocks and deliver the book to a six-year girl.

"I can remember owl-lifting a few books for school now and then," Scorpius said as he walked over to the open balcony where the owls were set off into the sky. Both he and Hermione watched it fly away. He eyed Hermione. "I can't imagine the abuse _you_ caused these owls, knowing how much you loved books back then."

Hermione watched as several owls flew off into the sky after people released them. "I admit that I owl-lifted books rather often during the summers, but not really during the school year because Hogwarts has a decent library." She chuckled at her memories. "I remember a few times where it took more than one owl to carry my owl-lift request. Knowing how everything works now, and how crazy all this can be, I feel kind of bad doing that to the personnel here, as well as the owls."

An amused grin played on his lips. "Really? What was the max number of owls that brought your books to you?"

She thought for a moment as the wind blew her wavy light-brown hair. "I think… well, the summer before my fifth year at Hogwarts, I wanted to get a head start on my O.W.L.S. so I ordered a lot of books from the library here. Thick ones. When the dozen books arrived, I counted five owls, all worn out from the long journey. They must have been the strongest the library had. I felt so bad… I fed them and let them rest before they flew off again."

"Oh, Hermione, Hermione…" he said shaking his head, smirking.

"I know, I know, my bookwormism caused a lot of strain back then. Still does. But thankfully I work here, and I don't have to owl-lift anything. But I do drive Bernice absolutely mad with all my book orders. I give her a break and fetch them myself."

"You have a tendency to drive people mad."

Her heart jumped at that comment and she looked over at him. Their gazes held for a moment as the wind blew and owls flew off of the balcony. Hermione cleared her throat and went back inside. The balcony was connected to the preparation room for easy access when the owls were prepared to go. Hermione stood near one snow-white owl who was being prepared to haul four books. Attempting to shake off Scorpius's previous comment, she petted the owl's head, and its eyes closed in contentment.

"Good job, Snow. Keep up the good work."

The owl hooed in response and Hermione giggled. She glanced at Scorpius and noticed him staring at her with that same smirk on his face. It stretched into a grin. "It's so adorable you know… you and the owls."

"I've been here long enough to know most of them."

"And how long has that been?"

She smacked his arm and he laughed. "Nevermind how long. Now back to work."

"Right-o, Boss."

He walked off and out of the preparation room to the reception area. Hermione stood at the archway separating the two rooms and watched him take a folded piece of parchment out of the 'Request' box on the receptionist's desk. The young red-headed female receptionist smiled up at him and started chatting with him. Of course. Ever since he started at the library, she has heard gossip from mainly the young women on staff gushing about how charming and stylish he is, and how adorable that smirk of his is. She had to admit… she knew where they were coming from. He wore slimming gray slacks, a light-blue collar shirt, with a suit vest over it to match the pants. He was indeed a stylish young man, wearing similar outfits—mature ones—every day, but is oddly able to pull them off despite his young face.

Scorpius caught her glance and he flashed her one of those charming smiles. Knowing what that smile meant, she shook her head and turned back into the preparation room and eyed a heart-faced barn owl being prepared to leave.

She really needs to stop staring at Scorpius or else she's going to give him the wrong idea. Ever since he confessed to her, she has made an effort in pretending that he never said a word of his feelings. But it was difficult. That cute and outgoing character of his made it difficult for any female to think straight.

Hermione turned and walked straight through the reception room and into the main part of the library. She passed shelves, other workers, and down a set of stairs to the main entry corridor. She noticed Pamela walking in the direction of Mr. Paly's office, carrying a tall stack of parchment. The young woman saw her.

"Oh, Hermione!"

"Hello, Pamela. Do you need a hand with all that?"

"Oh, that would be absolutely lovely, thank you. My arms feel like they're going to fall off."

Hermione pulled out her wand and chanted the levitation spell and the stack hovered in the air near the two women's shoulders. "Then why not just levitate them?"

"Because Mr. Paly wants me to know the meaning of real labor. I swear, I love the man like my own grandfather, but he's a bit over-the-top sometimes."

"That's just the way he is."

"I know. Just… when we get close to his office, let me carry everything again, just so he knows that I didn't cheat."

Hermione chuckled. "Alright, alright."

The women walked through a few isles of bookshelves, and walked through another as Pamela asked, "So… is Scorpius really not dating your daughter anymore? At the exhibit, you used the word 'dated' when speaking about him and Rose."

Hermione focused on her levitating. "Well… no, they're not dating anymore."

"Why? What happened? I mean, the first time I saw Scorpius, Rose was hanging off of him, and they looked as happy as can be."

"Um..." What could she say that would not reveal who Rose was currently dating? "Well, she moved on."

"Moved on?" Pamela asked in disbelief. "From Scorpius? No offense to her, but was she mad? Scorpius is an incredible young man."

"I agree. It's just… things happen."

"What things?" She gasped in realization. "She found someone else! Who on earth would trump Scorpius?"

Hermione eyed her beautiful colleague with long, straight brown hair and blue eyes. The woman obviously was infatuated with Scorpius. "Pamela… she just met up with a guy she knew from school, that's all. It's nothing to be shocked about."

"Of course it is. Scorpius is wonderful. He's handsome, kind, funny, stylish… everything a woman would want in a man." She stopped just before they entered the hallway that Mr. Paly's office was in. "Since you're like a mother figure to him, I feel like I can asked you this... Would you mind if I had a go at Scorpius?"

Hermione's grip on her wand became tighter than she wanted, and she had the desire to refuse the young woman. But on what pretense?

"I don't know, Pamela… you are about ten years older than him."

Her brows creased. "So? Loads of people date people who are vastly older and younger than themselves. Oh, please, Hermione."

Hermione pursed her lips, wondering why on earth she was hesitating. Scorpius is nineteen. Still a child. Given a tall, mature, and charming child.

"Pamela," she started slowly, "I really don't have a say in it. Sure I see Scorpius as a son, but he's not my actual son. If you want to ask him out, I can't stop you. It just depends on what he says."

A wide, beautiful smile spread across the woman's mouth. "Really? Do you think I have a shot with him?"

"I can't say."

She stood tall in a confident manner, her wand out, levitating the parchment. "Well, I'll give it a try. Oh, hand me the parchment now."

"Alright."

Hermione put the stack of parchment into Pamela's arms, and after a goodbye, she was off to Mr. Paly's office. Hermione knew she really didn't have a say in who Scorpius dated, that it was his choice alone, but… she found herself wanting to have a say in it. She didn't want to think about why. His confession played in her head again.

"He's a child, he's a child..." she muttered to herself and headed back through the isles of shelves.

* * *

What is that woman doing?

Scorpius noticed Pamela instantly hiding behind a shelf whenever he caught her staring at him. He might as well see what she is up to. He had a good idea, considering how the woman acted around him—how many of the women in the library acted around him—but it seemed wise to nip it in the bud. He rounded a few sets of shelves and found the brunette young women hiding in between to of them. She jumped when she saw him.

"Oh, Scorpius, hello."

"Hey, Pamela. Why are you hiding? You've been doing it all week."

"Well, I..." She trailed off, her fair cheeks beginning to gain color. "Oh, golly, who am I kidding? I should just get straight to the point. Scorpius, I want to know if you would consider dating me."

His brows rose, not expecting her say that straight out. The last person who did that was Rose. "Um..."

"I know I'm a tad older than you, but… who doesn't date someone a little older than them, hm?"

He remained silent for a moment, thinking back to the ludicrous instance when he confessed to Hermione his feelings after the exhibit, and how he bit his tongue afterwards on account that he just discovered his feelings then and didn't want to reveal them. He couldn't help it, though, since she looked so blindingly attractive in that dress... it just slipped out. He couldn't believe it when his father let him work in the library, but he didn't complain since he loved working with Hermione over the next weeks, working the owl lift and putting books away… He didn't know he could be so happy in someone's company. Was he this happy with Rose? He certainly wasn't hypnotized by watching her put away books and walking about the library in such a way that made heat ride up his neck, and hearing her voice as she talked about past memories…

He has it bad. Really bad. And for his ex-girlfriend's mother.

"Scorpius?"

He snapped back from the thoughts of Hermione. "Yes, sorry. Um… I am flattered and all, but…"

The sadness the filled her fair features was unmistakable. "I see."

"I'm sorry, Pamela, I'm just… I mean, I just broke up with my previous girlfriend, so… I don't think I'm really ready to start another relationship."

Hope gleamed in her blue eyes. "You mean, you may eventually be ready for another relationship? Would you consider me?"

"I..." He paused, staring at her face that any man would find beautiful. "I may."

Those two words caused her to squeal and wrap her arms around his neck. His senses suddenly filled with the scent of some type of flower and the feeling of her slender body and rather cushiony chest pressed against him. Despite himself, his pulse rose at the rather… satisfying feeling of her embracing him. He took hold of her shoulders as to bring her away from him, but as he did so, he came a little close to her face. He noticed movement in the corner of his eye and glanced that way to find Hermione standing near a shelf, her eye wide and her brows high on her forehead. She walked away.

Alarm pulsed through Scorpius and he brought Pamela's arms down from his neck. "Pamela…"

"I'll be waiting, Scorpius," she cooed and touched his chin with the tip of her finger. "I'll wait until you're over her."

She gave him a suggestive smile and walked off down another isle of shelves, intentionally swaying her hips in invitation. Scorpius let out a massive sigh. Get over her? He couldn't see how that is possible now, given the woman he was thinking about was different than the woman Pamela was referring to. Now said woman thought that there was something going on with him and the main boss's secretary.


	14. Does Your Father Know? Ch 5

_Take it easy__  
__Take it easy__  
__Try to cool it boy_

_Take it nice and slow__  
__Does your [father]__know?_

…

_I can see__  
__What you want__  
__But you seem pretty young__  
__To be searching for that kind of fun__  
__So maybe I'm not the one_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

That was awfully fast.

Hermione tapped her muggle ball-point pen on her desk as she sat her desk in her office. She eyed the few bookshelves that ran along her office wall, and the assortment of multi-colored books that filled those shelves. Scorpius accepted Pamela and they were already hiding in between the bookshelves doing things that she didn't want to think about? Things that young couples in love would do? She shook her head. It shouldn't bother her. It never did when he and Rose were dating.

But it was different then. He hadn't confessed to her mother, and said mother couldn't get that confession, that smile, and that tall form out of her head.

"Oh, bother," Hermione exasperated, and there came a knock on her office door. "Come in."

Mr. Paly entered her office, and her nerves eased, thinking it was going to be Scorpius. "Hello, Hermione."

"Good morning, Mr. Paly."

He came and sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. He studied her for a moment after he sat down. "There's something bothering you."

Nothing could get passed him. "I suppose there is."

"Anything I can help with?"

She gave the man a gracious smile. "Thank you, Henry, but I'll be alright. It's no big deal, really."

"If you say so."

"Did you need anything?"

"Oh! Yes, about this Christmas party coming up… I was hoping that you would be interested in helping decorate for it since you couldn't last year. I have already asked Scorpius, and he readily agreed."

Her heart jumped through he ceiling of her decently-sized office. "What? You asked him as well?"

"Yes, I asked several of the staff as I usually do. Why?"

She sat back in her leather desk chair and cleared her throat. "Nothing. I just thought that you asked a lot of the same people."

His gray-blue eyes squinted for a moment, and her pulse rose, knowing that he sensed she was hiding something. "Hermione… what's really going on? Is there trouble with the young Mr. Malfoy?"

She pursed her lips. She knew it wouldn't be wise to lie through her teeth to the man who knew her inside and out, more so than Ron, it seems now. She let out a sigh in exasperation. "Oh, I don't know… it's just… for the first time in my life, I don't know what to do. I think I've gone mad."

"Mad how?"

"I…" Could she really reveal this? "Well, you know how Scorpius went with me to the Ancient Exhibit opening party? Well… there was a reason why he went with me."

Laughter came out of the old man, and Hermione stared at him, surprised. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but… everyone can see that the boy fancies you. It's not hard to tell. At least not for me. I catch him staring at you as you go about your work. And I mean really staring. The last time I stared at a woman like that was when I first got to know Margaret."

Margaret, his wife who passed away about twelve years ago, and to whom he was married for fifty-two years. "He's so young, Henry. It just young, male hormones."

"Yes, it is most likely that," he agreed, nodding. "But there's something else there."

"I don't want to think about it. So..." She wanted to change the subject. "When do you want me at your place this year to help decorate?"

"The same as the previous years—the weekend before on Saturday."

"Alright. I'll be there. I can't believe it's time already."

"I know, know, tell me about it. I'm not getting any younger." He stood up. "Well, I should get back to work. I hope you sort your feelings towards young Mr. Malfoy."

"What…?" The look he gave her made her halt her speaking.

"Hermione, I know exactly what's going on in that head of yours, as well as in your heart. Figure things out for yourself."

He left her office with one last goodbye. She sat there in her desk chair, staring at the door. Was he right? Was she actually feeling something towards Scorpius? She hoped not. She didn't want another situation like Draco and Rose to happen.

* * *

Hermione was apprehensive about going to Henry's mansion to help decorate for the Christmas party. She didn't want to be, but she couldn't help it. The last time she was apprehensive like this was when she thought that Ron was going to ask her to the Gold and Green Ball, but didn't, and she almost didn't go. Also, before he asked her to marry him, and she knew it was coming since he already had the ring, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to say yes. She really needed to pull herself together.

The front double-doors to the mansion were open, and people were walking inside of it, levitating boxes of garland and other Christmas decorations. Three large trees sat in the circular gravel driveway. She recalled the parties in years passed. All were rather extravagant, with several Christmas trees, one placed in each room that the party guests could enter.

Hermione hugged herself since the winter air was a tad nippy, and she walked across the driveway into the large entryway of the mansion. It was not as big as the Malfoy Mansion entry corridor, but it was still massive. Like that mansion, this one had two staircases going along each side. A large crystal chandelier also hung from the ceiling.

"Hermione!"

At the sound of that male voice, she turned to find Scorpius walking up to her. He wore jeans and a dark blue zip-up hoodie over a black t-shirt—vastly different attire than what he wore for work, but was something that she was used to seeing him wearing in the past… when he dated Rose.

"Hey, Scorpius. How..."

Her question was cut off when someone suddenly came up and took hold of his arm—it was Pamela. "Hey, Hermione. You finally decided to show up!"

"Yeah, I did..." was all she could sayw as she eyed Pamela's hold on Scorpius's arm.

"We're going to be putting up the Christmas trees pretty soon. You did a marvelous job on them a couple years ago, so you have to help with this year's."

"I plan to."

At that moment, a few men passed them, wands out, and levitating those large fir trees into the corridor. Pamela jumped up and down in excitement, still holding on to Scorpius's arm. "Here they are. C'mon! Let's get started."

She pulled Scorpius away from Hermione and into the large family room where the first tall tree was being set up. She noticed that one of the men in charge of levitating and straightening the tree was a tall and albeit attractive man of her age, Tom, who had coiffed brown hair, and was one of the men who asked if he could be her escort to the Ancient Book Exhibit. She refused him since he always made suggestive passes at her in the past, sometimes right in front of Ron. She didn't want to deal with him making passes at her during the event, and touching her in places she wasn't comfortable with. She shuddered at the memory of him groping her as she passed him in the library last year. She had to go to Mr. Paly and report sexual harassment.

He looked her way and she immediately turned and walked back outside into the cold to fetch a large box of tree decorations, transporting it by levitation. When entered the mansion again, she decided to go and decorate the Christmas tree being set up in the dining room, away from Tom. And Scorpius. She noticed both men eye her as she walked by. _Goodness, the both of them are making their attraction obvious._

She arrived in the dining room and saw Susan there putting together an elegant candelabra centerpiece in the center of the large dining room table that could seat twenty-two people. The Asian woman spotted her walking to the three-meter high Christmas tree that stood in the south-east corner of the room, and her face lit up with a beautiful smile.

"Hermione, you're here this time!"

"Yeah, I am." She eyed the centerpiece, as well as the holly and berries surrounding it, along with gold and silver orbs. "That is lovely."

"Thank you," she said pridefully. "It's a shame that my husband isn't a fan of Christmas, or else I would decorate my house as elaborately as these parties."

Hermione's chest tightened at the memories of her own family having a grand time decorating a Christmas tree and the whole house with dozens of decorations. That wasn't the case now. In her house, she just had a simple tree that she decorated herself, and a few garlands and holly leaves placed here and there. She didn't want to go all out or else it would sadden her far more than she already was. She shook her head, getting herself back to the task at hand. She opened the box full of tree decorations and started levitating garland around the tree. She noticed Susan leave the room and walk into the family room towards a box. Her gaze followed her movements and it landed on Scorpius and Pamela decorating the tree in there. Pamela stayed at Scorpius's side, smiling away. Scorpius happened to look in Hermione's direction and she quickly looked away and got back to decorating, not wanting him to catch on that she was eyeing him. She finished with the silver garland and started with the ornaments.

"Looking good so far," she heard a familiar voice say behind her.

"Thank you."

"We're almost done with the one in the living room. Tom's the one who decorated it last year, so he knew exactly where he wanted things to go. Could I lend you a hand?"

She turned to face him, and then looked behind him at Pamela who was staring at them with her brows creased in a jealous manner. "I don't think you would want to upset Pamela. You two seem pretty close."

"Close?" he questioned, then let out a long sigh. "Alright. What you saw in the library that day… that was nothing. She has been following me around everywhere, and I finally cornered her and asked what she was up to. Right then and there, she asked me out. I never accepted or anything. I mean, well, maybe I said there might be a chance, but… I was just trying to get her off of me."

There was nothing going on between those two when she saw them that time? She's been worrying over nothing? She let out a chuckle at her own foolishness and levitated a silver orb near the top of the tree. "It seemed like that had the opposite effect, Scorpius. She's all over you."

"Yeah, but I don't want her to be."

"Then tell her."

"I've tried, but then she just reminds me that I said there was hope for us."

"Then obliviate her mind."

Hermione surprised herself by saying that, and she alarmingly noticed Scorpius take a step closer to her, close enough that she could smell his spiced cologne. He said close to her ear, and she could feel his hot breath, "Do you really want me to?"

She looked up at his blue eyes, and she felt her heart start to hammer at how close he was to her face. "Scorpius, back a way, will you?"

"What if I don't want to?"

He started to lean in a little, and her breath hitched when she knew what he was aiming to do. She took a step back, but her legs hit the box holding all the decorations, and she almost stumbled into it, but Scorpius's fast reflexes caught her before she could do so. Heat enveloped her cheeks at the feeling of a strong arm around her back, as well as the feel of toned muscles under her figures as she held onto his arms for support.

"That was a close call," he muttered, and she felt his arm around her back shift, and his warm fingers suddenly touched her bare skin under her red form-fitting sweater at her waist. She quickly let herself out of his hold.

"Scorpius," she chided him, flustered.

"What? I had to catch you or else you would've landed in that box and crushed all the ornaments."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. I know that you have a wild crush on me, just… cool it, alright?"

"It's difficult not to."

She glared at him after that comment, and about opened her mouth to throw another reprimand at him, but Tom suddenly came into the room. "Hey, Scorpius, are you going to help out, or what?"

"Yeah," he said, and walked off, giving Hermione one last look. She let out a massive sigh and rubbed her forehead. That boy really _is_ driving her mad.

"You alright, Hermione?"

She met Tom's hazel eyes, then immediately turned around and commenced levitating glassy orbs onto the tree. "Yes, I'm fine," she said flatly.

"That boy sure seems to fancy you. I think he needs to learn that he shouldn't be going after a woman far older than he is."

"Don't go assuming things, Tom. Just leave me be."

He folded his arms and gave her a cocky grin. "Oh, C'mon, are you still not going to let me ask you out? You know that people say we look good together."

"I'm aware, and that's exactly why I don't want to accept you. Do you think I want to date a man who touches me inappropriately, and makes very inappropriate comments whenever he sees me, including when I'm in the presence of my husband? I'm just surprised that he never beat the pulp out of you after all you did."

Tom chuckled. "Oh, you mean the husband that left you?"

The ornament she was levitating dropped, and thankfully back into the box onto garland. Her pulse rose and she whirled around to face that cocky smirk of his. "What did you just say?!"

"You heard me. C'mon, Hermione. I'm obviously better for you than him, and care about you more. Just have a go with me."

She's never wanted to punch someone more in her life, other than when she wanted to punch out Draco her third year at Hogwarts. Hot tears started to sting her eyes. "Tom, just get out of my sight, alright?"

He leaned in and muttered close to her face, "Fine. But someday you'll accept me. You know you want me."

He turned and left out the dining room, and Hermione let out a long breath, releasing her agitation. She noticed Scorpius glare at Tom as he approached the tree they were decorating. He was obviously watching her unfortunate encounter with him. Jealousy and anger blazed in his eyes, and he about approached Tom, but Pamela took hold of his arm and pulled him to the other side of the huge tree and excitedly showed him beautiful silver and gold angel ornaments that she wanted to put on the tree.

Mr. Paly's request to sorting out her feelings came to mind. She knew what she was feeling when she saw Scorpius and Pamela together, and she knew why she was relieved when he said that nothing was going on between them. She's not stupid, that was for sure, she just didn't want to accept that she had feelings for her daughter's ex-boyfriend. Strong enough feelings that made her want to use a crowbar and pry Pamela off of him.

She shook her head, releasing those thoughts, and got back to the decorating. She attempted to ignore her three colleagues in the other room.


	15. Does Your Father Know? Ch 6

_I hope you all are liking the story! Now we know that there's attractions going on on both ends, we'll just see how our characters deal with it. There's a shift away from the _Mamma Mia _song for just this chapter. I love _Beauty and the Beast_, so I thought I would add little elements of that story __into this one. Here are some lyrics to help you get a feel of this chapter:_

_Tale as old as time.  
true as it can be!  
Barely even friends,  
then somebody bends  
unexpectedly._

_Just a little change  
small to say the least  
both a little scared  
neither one prepared..._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Scorpius has never _not_ wanted to go to a party before. Back at Hogwarts, whenever there was a party going on in any common room, or there was a ball, he was there. And outside of school, he went to every party he could, and that included going to a club or two with his muggle friends. But now? After he almost kissed Hermione at Mr. Paly's mansion, and after not speaking to her for the whole week that came after decorating the mansion because he felt like an idiot, he was scared spit-less to face her wearing something that would sent his heart through the roof.

But the had to go. And the day came to do so. Of course, Pamela hung on his arm, herself dressed in a bright red dress that hugged her every curve, as strapless, and went to her knees. She was beautiful, just not the girl for him. They both apparated to Mr. Paly's mansion, and instantly heard the merriment coming from the inside.

"Oh, it sounds like such a good time in there!" Pamela gushed. "These parties are usually a blast. I'm thrilled to be your escort for your first one."

Like he had much of a choice. She begged him to be her date, even after he told her for the hundredth time that they weren't an item, and he had no interest to be. "Yeah, I can't wait."

They entered the mansion, and a large Christmas tree greeted them. He hadn't helped decorate this one, the largest of them all, standing to the ceiling, and glittering with silver tinsel and gold and silver bows and ornaments. He had vacated the mansion after he saw Tom get pretty darn close to Hermione in the dining room. His blood boiled with jealousy at seeing them, and even recalling it.

"C'mon, Scorpius, let's go into the living room. I see Luis and Susan."

"Alright."

He thought and seriously considered obliviating Pamela's mind of any feelings that she had for him, but he decided against it. He wasn't that type of guy. He needed to be firm with Pamela. But when? Now, at Christmas time, and when she was having such a good time at the party? He couldn't do it, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Hey, Pam! Scopius!" Luis called over all the people in the room and Pamela rose her hand, indicating where they were.

"Hey!" she greeted them. They approached their colleagues standing near the Christmas tree that he had helped decorate. "Isn't this amazing or what? We really did a number this year."

"Yeah, I'll say," Luis agreed and looked around at the many wreathes and holly adorning the room, as well as gold, red and green garlands that were strung around the walls. There was also a large ice sculpture of an angel on a refreshment table on the far side of the room. "I couldn't come for the decorating."

Susan smacked his arm. "It's not that you couldn't come, Mr. Paly just didn't ask you. I think he hated the way you decorated the dining room Christmas tree three years ago. He's never asked you since."

The thirty-some-year-old man's face flushed. "Hey, I was asked, I just couldn't go."

"Liar."

They all laughed, but Scorpius just looked around at all the library personnel in the room, trying to see if he could spot Hermione anywhere. So far, she was nowhere to be seen. Had she chosen not to go?

"Hey, Scorpius, I hear that you're practically running the owl-lift station now," said Susan, as she whirled around her drink in a champagne cup. "I heard from Hermione that you've become the unofficial boss in there."

Scorpius smirked. "I wouldn't say that."

"I would. She went on and on about how fast you learned everything about the owl-lift your first week, and by the next, you were ordering the other employees around."

"Takes after his father," Luis commented.

"I just enjoy the owl-lift station," Scorpius defended. "It gets one's blood pumping. And as for ordering people around, and just advise them on what owls to use, and how many books one should send out with certain owls. We've had people making younger owls carry heavy loads."

"Well, ordering or advising, your practiaclly run the place now," Susan said. "And good for you. I stepped foot in there once on my first day six years ago and never went in there again. To chaotic, and too stinky."

They all laughed at that, including Scorpius because he knew it was true. His father has commented that he always reeked when he came home from work every day.

"Hey, there's Hermione!" Luis exclaimed, and Scorpius's heart heart pulsed. He turned and saw Hermione walking into the room, dressed in a slimming green dress that went to the knee, and was thin-strapped and had a deep v-neck that showed a bit of cleavage. His mouth dropped opened.

"_Wow._"

* * *

Hermione walked into the entry corridor and was met by the massive Christmas tree that she helped decorate, along with five other people the Saturday before. It took a few hours to fill its branches with those orbs, bows, and tinsel. She noticed that day that after she finished the tree in the dining room, Scorpius left, saying he had to get home to speak with his father about something. She knew that was a fib, but she didn't want to think about the real reason why he left, even if it was obvious.

She walked more into the entry corridor adorned with decorations, and glanced into the living room which was filled with her colleagues and a beautifully adorned Christmas tree. She didn't feel like she was really prepared to go to this Christmas party, especially when the boy who had, against her will, caught her heart, was there in the mass of people. She noticed his blonde head above the others. He wasn't difficult to miss because he was taller than a lot of the people in there. He stood—of course—next to Pamela as she clung to his arm. She wore a rather tight strapless red dress and tall red heel to match. Her brown hair was pulled up into a bun. She looked gorgeous, which irritated Hermione a bit. Scorpius, she had to admit though, looked devilishly handsome in his black suit with a green tie that matched her dress.

"Hey, there's Hermione!" Luis shouted, and the four of them turned and saw her. Scorpius's eyes widened and she heard a "wow," escape his lips. She forced herself not to smile at the complement. She walked up to all of them, with Scorpius's gaze still on her.

"You made it," Luis said to her. "Thought you wouldn't show."

"Now why wouldn't I come to the best Christmas party of the year?"

"Well... after what happened..." He looked to Susan, and she shook her head. Hermione knew that they were referring to her divorce, and how she wouldn't feel up to going to, or doing anything reminding her of her family until she got over it. "Nevermind. So, we were just discussing how Scorpius here has taken over the owl-lift station at the library. He's in denial, though."

"It's true," Hermione said. "I was the one who ran the place most of the time, but now, I just leave it to him."

"Okay, I don't run the owl-lift," Scorpius said. "I just like being there, like I said."

"He's still in denial..." Susan muttered, and all of them laughed. Hermione noticed a cute blush enter Scorpius's cheeks.

The group began to talk about other things, and Pamela separated herself from Scorpius to go and talk with a woman across the room. Hermione found herself looking up at the Christmas tree, decorated with silver and gold garlands, red, green, gold, and yellow ball ornaments, and several red bows. It looked perfect against the large window that was showing the snow fall outside.

"Quite the spectacle, isn't it?" she heard next to her. "I only put on the garland and a few of the ornaments. The rest was Pamela and Tom."

"It really is quite the spectacle, isn't it?" She looked up and met his blue eyes. "You all did a good job."

"Thanks."

They gazed up at the beautiful tree, and Hermione felt emotion grip her throat. She found herself saying, "I love Christmas... too bad most of my family is gone. Rose wants to spend it with her dad, and Hugo wants to do something with his friends from school." She smirked sadly. "I suppose Susan and Luis were right in thinking that I wasn't going to show up because Christmas has always been a special time I spent with my family, and seeing all this... well... nevermind. Being here with all of my work friends makes me loads happier."

Scorpius nodded. "I'm sorry about everything."

Hermione pursed her lips. Was he referring to the situation with her family or the situation with the two of them? "It's alright."

"You know, there was something that I wanted to add to the tree, but I decided against it. I think, seeing all the other decorations everywhere, and the snow falling outside, I should add one more thing."

"And what's that?"

He pulled out his sleek black wand, and Hermione stood back as he pointed it to the tree. He muttered a spell, and the tree suddenly began to grow sparkling icicles that dangled from the branches. Scorpius put his wand away as soon as the tree was filled.

"Beautiful…" Hermione muttered, as did some onlookers as they all gazed at the tree. "These are real," she said as she touched them, and felt how ice-cold they were. "They won't melt?"

"Nope," Scorpius said. "They're charmed. They won't melt in the hottest of temperatures. My father and I would always decorate our Christmas trees with them, ever since I was a small lad."

She smiled, thinking about an adorable and very young Scorpius. "Well, they're beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so."

She met his glance for a moment and it held for until and a middle-aged man they worked with said hello to Scorpius and started engaging him in conversation. The two men turned from her as she ogled the tree a little more. When too many people were surrounding it and touching the icicles, she walked on around the rooms the party was taking place in, such as the living room she was already in, the dining room, and the parlor, basically the whole of the first floor. She stared at all the red, green, gold and silver decorations in each room, as well as the gingerbread houses and Nutcrackers on mantles. The party itself was a spectacle. It has been for the past twenty years.

Hermione wondered through the rooms, talking with a few people now and then, and found herself at a refreshment table in the parlor, next to some book shelves and a tall globe that was fastened in a wooden holder. She nibbled a mint-chocolate brownie and gazed around at all the guests. She spotted Scorpius walk into the room with Pamela hooked to his arm. She shook her head. If he didn't want to be in any relationship with her, why hasn't he done anything to rid himself of her? But Pamela was persistent, and would be especially tonight when Scorpius truly looked very handsome. Handsome enough that the women her age and older were staring at him as he walked by.

Hermione finished her brownie and turned and found herself facing a large chest. She looked up and met the hazel eyes of Tom. _Oh, shoot._

"Hello, Hermione. Having a good time?"

She cleared her throat and looked away from him. "I'm having a lovely time, thank you."

"Still refusing me? C'mon, Hermione, it's Christmas. Couldn't this be your present to me? Just one dance."

"There isn't any music."

"You don't need music to dance."

"No thank you."

"Hermione…" he whined.

"Please leave me be, Tom. I mean it this time."

He grabbed her bare arm and whispered into her ear, and she felt his hot breath, "Hermione… you're not making it very easy for me to leave you be. Not when you're wearing _that_ low-cut dress…"

Hermione felt her pulse rise in alarm. She tried to yank him free, but he held onto her. "Let go, Tom," she ordered.

"I will when you agree to step under the mistletoe with me."

Fire ignited in her eyes. When she was about to knee the man in the shins, something strong pulled on Tom's arm, yanking his hand off of hers. She gasped when she found Scorpius standing there, hand gripping Tom's arm.

"Let go of me, boy," Tom demanded, and Scorpius let him go. Tom staggered back at the resistance and almost stumbled into a man standing behind him.

"You alright, Hermione?" Scorpius asked.

"I'm fine, thank you, Scorpius. You really didn't have to do that. I was—"

"Hey!"

They both turned and Scorpius found Tom glaring at him. "You have no right budding into our business, boy."

Scorpius remained as calm as can be, but said in a mean, icy voice which reminded Hermione of his grandfather Lucious, "She _is_ my business."

"Oh, really?" he barked. "You're a tad young for her, you know. I think you should go for someone your own age."

Scorpius's face turned sour. "She's like a mother to me. Don't even_ dare_ to try and mess with her again."

"A mother? Don't make me laugh, Scorpius. Everyone can see how much you fancy her."

"You've misjudged me. Hermione has been like a mother to me when I didn't have my own to go to, and she regards me as her second son. And as such, I'm trying to protect her from a slimy git who is trying to get into her pants. Now bugger off!"

Hermione was shocked at the fierceness in his voice, and the sincerity in it as well. How could he sound so serious but be lying at the same time?

Tom glared at him, then at Hermione, then back at him again. He walked away without another word thought all the people in the room. Scorpius sighed long and hard and rubbed his forehead.

"Blymee…" he let out.

Hermione couldn't help but stare at him in shock. He noticed.

"What? I'm sick of the way he was treating you and trying to get at you when you clearly didn't want it."

"That's not it, it's just…" She looked around at all the elegantly dressed people conversing and snacking on Christmas treats. "Let's talk somewhere else, alright? Away from people."

His brows rose at the proposition. "Alright."

They wove through all the people, and passed Pamela, but she didn't seem to notice since she was in conversation with a rather attractive blonde young man. They went into the grand entryway and stood near the tall, glittering Christmas tree. They stood there for a moment as Hermione tried to gather her thoughts. "Scorpius… back there… were you serious?"

He pursed his lips together and shoved his hands in his slacks pockets. He looked down at his dress shoes. "I had to say something to get him away from you."

Her heart swelled in her chest, and it caught her throat. She nodded. "I see. But still..."

"You mean a lot to me, Hermione, and I tried to tell him that. But it seems that he already knew what was going on."

"You make it obvious, Scorpius. Just… try not to make it so obvious anymore. To anyone, including me. Please."

He nodded. "I'll try."

"Thank you."

He looked around at the spacious entryway, and at the people walking around in it. "Blymee…" he sighed. "This place is like twice as big as my place." He looked back at her. "Want to ditch the boring party and look around a bit?"

"Oh, I would love to. Honestly, I wouldn't mind leaving the party altogether."

"You have to be here, though. You're the boss."

"Not the main one."

"Still." He turned and eyed the white, marble staircase. "How about we explore a bit? I would like to see a bit more of this place."

Hermione eyed the hopeful look on his face. "Sure. Why not?"

He grinned and headed the foot of the stairs. "Let's go, then."

* * *

"_Beauty and the Beast_," Hermione repeated. "Never heard of it?"

"No, not at all."

They walked along a long hallway that had a suite of armor standing up in it, and a maroon carped running the length of the hallway. "Oh, yeah, you wouldn't know. It's a muggle story. This place just reminds me of the castle in it."

"Could you tell me about it? The story?"

Hermione smiled, recalling her favorite muggle story from her childhood. "Well, alright. It's about this young woman named Belle, whose father is an inventor. They live in a small French town in the country, near this dark and enchanted castle. Belle happened to visit the castle one day because her father was taken prisoner there by the castle's owner."

"Owner? You mean a king?"

"A prince. He was very rebellious and arrogant, and had a horrible attitude. One day long ago, an old woman came around asking for assistance, and he turned her away. It turned out that this old woman was really an enchantress. She realized the prince's horrible character, and turned him into a large, monstrous beast. She told him that he would turn human again only when he was able to truly love another human being, and have that person love him in return. He was given a magical rose which was basically an hour glass—each petal would fall when the time came closer to his deadline."

"Deadline?"

"Yes. If the flower completely wilted before he could love someone, and them love him in return, and all its petals fell, then he would remain a beast the rest of his days."

They passed another suit of armor, and Hermione imagined it turned it s head at them like in the cartoon movie, but it stayed still. "So..." Scorpius began, "this girl Belle was the person to break that spell?"

Hermione nodded. "She was. The beast kept her there for that reason, and the two eventually became friends and fell in love."

His eyes widened. "She fell in love with him when he was still a beast?"

"She saw through his rough exterior and saw a warm and loving heart. It helped that the palace hands pushed him to be nicer to her and do nice things for her. Those palace hands were enchanted as well, and were in the form of furniture and other things."

"Sounds like a fascinating story."

"It's one of my favorites, ever since I was little. Rose loved me telling it to her when she was a girl."

"She never told me about it."

"That's because she got tired of hearing it over and over as she got older. I think the last time I told her that story was… oh, goodness… ten years ago? Maybe more? My, time flies."

He laughed. They reached a large set of double-doors, and Scorpius eyed her. "Shall we?"

"Alright."

"Do you think the boss would mind?"

"I'm sure Henry would be fine with it. It's just him in this mansion, aside from the cleaning staff and elves that he has hired."

They both opened the heavy wooden doors, and both gasped. "A library!" Hermione gushed and walked inside the massive room lined with shelves upon shelves upon shelves of books. There was a large window at the end of the room, which lighted it, even though it was night. When they entered, a few torches on the walls lighted the place.

"This is like four times as big as the one at home," Scorpius breathed. "Wow..."

"I feel like Belle in _Beauty and the Beast_. She loved books and libraries. The library in the castle was her favorite place to be."

"If Belle were I guy, that would be me as well."

Excitement pulsed through her system and she, as well as Scorpius, ran to the shelves and scoured as many book as they could. Hermione felt like a child in a candy store. She glanced over at Scorpius on the other side of the library from where she was. He had a wide grin on his face as he held open a book and flipped through its pages.

Hermione walked up a few steps to a sitting area near the shelves, one with plush maroon furniture to match the rugs. She eyed the spines of the books along the shelves, and ran her finger across them. She stopped at a lavender-colored book with gold writing on the spine. She pulled it out and smiled after she read the title. "Hey, Scorpius!" she called, and he came running over.

"What? Found something?"

She showed him the book and he read, "_Beauty and the Beast_. Wow, they have a muggle book here?"

"It's a rather popular one." She flipped through the pages. "I love it…"

"There's a spell that can be used to enter books, just like there's one to enter paintings."

"I know, but those are only for books that are written by witches and wizards. Not muggle books."

"That's a pity."

"Tell me about it." She thumbed through the book some more, then shut it and put it back. "We should head down to the party. We've been gone nearly an hour."

He nodded. "Alright. Maybe we could just head home."

"Good idea."

They exited the library and began walking down the long hallway again. Scorpius eyed Hermione a few times. She noticed, but didn't bother to say anything about it, considering the boy really couldn't help himself. She stopped at a corner and looked up at him.

"Scorpius."

"Yes?" He stood in front of her as her back was almost against the wall.

"After seeing you and how happy you were just now in that library… I was just wondering what you told your father that made him transfer you to the library. He told me you went into his office and talked to him about it."

He huffed through his nose and slammed his hands in his pockets. "Well… I was honest. I told him I didn't have any desire to work in his department, and that I would rather work around books. He quickly realized I wanted to work in the library, and asked me why I hadn't said anything before… I suppose I just wanted to please him."

"What did he say after that?"

"That I need to do what makes me happy. It was after that that your boss walked in and mentioned that you told him about my interest in the ancient books."

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up. "He mentioned my name? Oh, good golly, I didn't know that."

"It's not a big deal. I'm just happy I work in the library now." Silence ensued for a moment, and his gaze turned soft. "Thank you, Hermione."

She attempted a smile because something clung to her throat, and made it difficult to speak. "No problem. I'm actually really glad that you love working there. Given, you're just in the owl-lift station, but none-the-less..."

He chuckled, and they both stood there for a moment, and Hermione made the mistake of looking up and meeting Scorpius's blue eyes… deep… blue… eyes…

She looked away as those unwanted emotions started to rise. She shouldn't be thinking or feeling these things concerning him. A teenager. Someone half her age.

"Hermione."

She refused to look at him.

"Hermione," he repeated in a firmer tone, which made her look up to find that _he_ was looking up, a crease in his brow. She followed his stare and saw a small plant dangling down from the ceiling by one long stem. At the end of the long stem was a few holly leaves adorned with small white berries, just dangling above Scorpius's head. She gulped when she realized what that was.

Mistletoe.

Scorpius looked down at her with a perplexed expression. "Was that there when we stopped here before?"

"No. It appeared there."

He looked up at it again, examining it. "This place really _is_ enchanted… just like the castle in _Beauty and the Beast_." He looked at her again. "This is magical mistletoe. It won't let us leave this spot until we…"

"I know."

And she did. Perfectly well. She has read a full book about the meaning and the enchantment behind magical mistletoe.

"Then…"

"Scorpius… no."

"We don't have a choice, you know." He tried to move, but he stayed put. "See? It's like my shoes are glued to the floor. We can't move until we do something."

She looked away at the bare wall near one of the suits of armor and tried desperately to come up with some solution, but she couldn't find one. She'll have to… with Scorpius…

She felt a finger touch her jaw and she found herself gazing up at him again. At his blue eyes. Then at his mouth. She never realized how… full and inviting it was. Scorpius leaned down a bit and her pulse rose as he slightly touched his soft lips to hers. He paused a moment as she felt his hot breath enter her mouth. He leaned in more and his lips fully met hers. Her neck heated up as his soft, warm lips moved over hers, and his hands moved to the small of her waist, taking hold of it. She caught the upper parts of his muscular arms as he pulled her to him, and one of her hands slid to through his blonde hair and to the back of his neck. It might have been the enchantment, but she found herself responding to him. She kissed him as whole-heartedly as he was kissing her.

They broke apart when his hand moved a little low on her waist. She gasped and let go of him. The mistletoe suddenly fell to the floor between them, by her black heels and his shiny black dress shoes.

"We should go," she said abruptly.

He let out massive breath through his nose. "Alright."

They walked back to the party in silence.

_Blast, that magical mistletoe. I definitely wasn't prepared for that._


	16. Does Your Father Know? Ch 7

_Back to the main theme of the story! I hope you liked that little excursion in ch 6.__As I was writing this story, I looked for any reference of magical mistletoe on Harry Potter wikis and things like that, but I couldn't find a reference anywhere, so I just made up the idea of magical mistletoe. In this chapter, Scorpius finds a book on it, and I just wanted to say that I had to make that up as well. Honestly, this magical plant could cause a lot of problems XD_

_Some lyrics as usual..._

_You're so hot__  
__Teasing me__  
__So you're blue but I can't__  
__Take a chance on a kid like you__  
__It's something I couldn't do_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Scorpius scoured the shelves for a book on magical mistletoe the Monday after the Christmas party. He has only heard of the plant and what it does, but has never actually seen it before. He was shocked to see it dangling above his head when he stood with Hermione in the hallway of Mr. Paly's mansion. But honestly, he didn't mind. In fact, he wanted to jump for joy when it appeared there, knowing what had to be done in order for he and Hermione to be released from its hold. He took advantage of the opportunity to kiss Hermione, but she didn't seem thrilled about the idea of kissing him, but what could he do? He was still wondering if it was the enchantment of the mistletoe that made Hermione kiss him back, or if she kissed him back of her own accord. That was why he wanted to find a book on it—he needed to know if Hermione felt something for him.

"It should be here," he muttered as he scanned the book spines in the botany section. He pulled out a thick hard-bound book that read _Encyclopedia of Magical Plants K-M_. He started flipping through the pages. "M-i-n… m-i-p… m-i-r…" He stopped. "Here it is! 'Mistletoe, Enchanted.'"

_Enchanted Mistletoe, or commonly referred to as 'magic mistletoe', is a plant made up of holly leaves and white holly berries. The plant appears appears only when there is strong romantic chemistry sensed between a couple, and extends itself to the couple via long stem from the ceiling of the room in which the couple resides. If outside, it will float above the heads of the couple. The plant itself is enchanted, and enchants the couple to which it appears. The enchantment forces the couple to stand or sit in the spot in which thy are until they kiss mouth-to-mouth. The kiss does not have to be a set length of time, but the couple has to kiss in order to break the enchantment. When the enchantment is broken, the mistletoe falls to the ground and no longer possesses magical qualities. The holly leaves may be reused for cooking and teas._

Scorpius could not stop the grin spreading across his face. The mistletoe doesn't enchant the people, other than making them stay rooted to the spot until they kiss. That meant Hermione intentionally kissed him back! "Yes!" he muttered gleefully.

"Hey, Scorpius! What are you up to?"

He almost dropped the book from the suddenness of that female voice and found Pamela standing there in front of him. He about shut the book, but she snatched it from him before he could do so. "Why are you looking at an encyclopedia for magical plants?" She looked at the page he was on and her eyes widened, and she glanced up at him. He felt heat travel up his neck in embarrassment. "Enchanted mistletoe? Is that what you were looking up?"

He took the book from her and shut it, and cleared his throat. "No, I was… I was looking at missininous plorim. You know, the herb you add to a healing potion to make it sweeter."

"Oh. Are you ill?"

"Not at the moment. I'm looking it up for a friend."

"I see."

He put the book back on the shelve and faced her again. She stared at him for a moment, then took a step to him. They were on the other side of the library, where not a lot of people roam. It was quiet and… secluded. Pamela obviously knew this because a seductive glint sparkled in her eye. His pulse rose in alarm.

"So… I wonder what would happen if this enchanted mistletoe appeared above us right now? You would have no choice but to kiss me."

"Um… yeah, that's what would happen. But it looks like it's not appearing."

She frowned and took a step back. "I've read about enchanted mistletoe. It says that it appears above a couple that has chemistry. Looks like we don't."

"I'm sorry, Pamela."

She leaned against the shelf and sighed in disdain. "I suppose it's not surprising. I've been gluing myself to you ever since you started working in the library, and you always have your head turned in the other direction. In Hermione's direction."

Scorpius's heart pulsed. "Hermione? She's like a mother to me."

Pamela shook her head. "No son would look at their mother in the way that you look at Hermione. You know, I saw how you defended her from Tom at the party, and I watched as you two went up the stairs to do God knows what. I suppose I tried in vain to capture your attention."

Scorpius didn't know what to say, so he simply said again, "I'm sorry, Pamela."

She leaned off the shelves and stepped up to him, and her flowery scent filled the air around them. "What do you really think about me? Do you think that I was a desperate fool the whole time I was trying to win your heart? It's just… you're just so charming and handsome, and probably the more decent guy I've met in ages."

He noticed her sad eyes, and they started to glisten. He needed to say his words carefully. He hated making girls cry. "Pamela… I think you're an amazing and beautiful woman, and a man would be mad not to think you attractive, including me, but…"

"I'm just not the woman for you," she finished. "You prefer older women, like Hermione. Now that I think about it, it's obvious that you fancy her. Odd, since you dated her daughter for a few years."

"Tell me about it."

She let out a massive sigh. "Well, I suppose we both should get back to work. Have you seen Hermione anywhere? Talking about her reminded me that I need to speak to her about a hang-up with somebody's book order."

"No, I haven't seen her yet today." He hasn't seen her since she quickly ran from him once they made it back downstairs to the party after they kissed.

"Alright, well… good luck."

"Thanks." She began to walk away. "Pamela." She turned. "We can still be friends, I hope."

She flashed him a smile that would make any man weak in the knees. "Of course, Scorpius. Just because you don't fancy me doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Right."

"See you."

She left, and it was Scorpius's turn to release a massive sigh. What is he going to do when he sees Hermione again, knowing that she kissed him back because she wanted to and not because the magical plant made her do it?

He left the plant section and looked in between every shelf to see if he could find Hermione.

* * *

Her heart raced as she put away a few books in the potions section of the library, which was up on the second floor. She had a view of the first floor from the railing that she was near. Her eyes roamed all over the first floor, trying to spot Scorpius's blonde head. What was he thinking? Knowing that he fancied her, he was probable skipping around the library for joy. She knew of enchanted mistletoe, but did he? Did he know that it appears whenever there is chemistry sensed between a couple, and it forces them to stand there until they kiss? She recalled the incident—he_ did_ know. He said they would have to stand there until…

She groaned. All this time, ever since Scorpius appeared at her doorstep wanting to know Rose's address, she tried not to think that there was something going on between her and that teen-aged boy, but the mistletoe told her—both of them—that there was. At least, it told them that there was strong chemistry. But could that be just chemistry from knowing each other for a long time?

No… it was romantic chemistry, according to the book she read.

She let another book float up and place itself where it needed to on the shelf. That kiss came to mind. She actually… enjoyed it. It was mind-muddling and limb-weakening. How was a teenager making her feel things she hasn't felt in years?

Was it the normal reaction of having a man kiss her? Was it the mistletoe? Was it… her wanting to kiss him? And that passionately?

"No!" she muttered. "It was just in-the-moment. A normal human reaction. Goodness, stop thinking about it!"

"Stop thinking about what?"

She gasped and whirled around, and saw Scorpius staring at her, smirking. Her cheeks began to fill with heat. She hasn't seen him since she high-tailed it out of the Christmas party. "Wipe that smile off your face," she chided him, and he laughed.

"I was right, then."

She pulled another book of the stack of about half-a-dozen books floating in the air. "Right about what?"

"The enchanted mistletoe. Quite the interesting plant."

"I'll say. Just… try not to read too much into it."

He gave her an incredulous look. "Not read too much into it? Hermione, if anyone saw that kiss, they'd be blushing to high heaven."

"What are you insinuating?"

"You know exactly what." He took a couple steps to her, his blue gaze penetrating. "I have feelings for you—I've told you before—and that kiss was enough to say that you have feelings for me, too."

He seemed so sure of himself. Hermione bit her bottom lip from the inside nervously. She couldn't lose face. "It was enchanted mistletoe. We had to kiss in order to break the enchantment."

"Yes, but the enchantment didn't make you kiss me back. I looked it up. It just forces you to stay in the same spot until you kiss. Nothing about the enchantment makes a person kiss back."

Her pulse rose, and she rapidly thought of something to say. "Scorpius, listen, alright? I've had fun with you. I worked with you here in the library, I danced with you, talked to you, laughed with you, shared common interests with you, went to parties, and explored Mr. Paly's library… but that doesn't mean that I have feelings for you. I said what I meant that time in my kitchen—I think of you as a son."

A grim look appeared on his handsome face, a look she hasn't seen on him for a while. "So… you think of me as a child?"

She gulped down something. "In… a way. I just can't take take a chance on someone your age. I can't do that."

His brow creased and he shoved his hands in his black slacks pockets.

"I'll admit that," she began, "you are a very handsome young man with a charming smile and a passionate personality. I rather enjoy being around you because of it."

"But do you know _why _I was smiling, Hermione? It was because of you."

"I know. But… you're just too young, Scorpius. And being such, you'll feel things strongly… it makes you do things that…"

"Too young," he cut her off. "Of course. That's always the case..."

"There are many factors… But it just can't work. I'm forty-one years old, and you're only nineteen."

"You accepted my father and Rose, though. Why not us? You obviously felt something when we kissed at the party. You wouldn't have kissed me back so passionately if you hadn't."

"Of course I felt something, Scorpius," she confessed, which made his eyes widen. "But that's just… normal."

His eyes ignited. "Normal? That's why you responded to me? I don't believe it. You felt things because of _me_, Hermione, not because it's human to feel those things." He took a step closer to her, his eyes fierce and serious. "Look, I don't care that you're forty-one years old, and I don't care that I'm a great deal younger than you… I think you're incredible and smart, and probably the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I took one look at you that night I came to your house and felt my insides churn and head whirl. My heart nearly beat out of me, and does each time I see you, no matter what you look like, or what you're wearing. I can't keep my eyes off you. I'm bloody mad about you, Hermione, and that's _not_ going to change!"

She stared at him after that tirade. She felt the tears sting her eyes, but she blinked them away.

"Hermione…" he began, but became silent.

"I have to get back to work," she suddenly said and turned away from him and walked down the isle of shelves, leaving the stack of books she was putting away just floating there near Scorpius's head. He caught her arm after a few steps.

"Please, Hermione… I feel like my heart's going to bloody explode."

She turned and met his eyes, his look pleading with her. "I'm sorry, Scorpius. I don't want another repeat of your father and Rose."

His arm dropped. She turned, and she could feel his stare on her. She hid a few shelves down and leaned against the books. She felt hot tears sting her eyes and then cascade down her cheeks. "You stupid liar," she told herself in a quiet whisper, her heart swelling inside of her. "Golly… why would you kiss him like that if you thought of him as your son?"

Because she couldn't get his hopes up, and she couldn't cause the type of hurt Rose and Draco caused with their relationship. She just couldn't. Even if what Scorpius said was true.


	17. Does Your Father Know? Ch 8

_Last chapter to "Does You Father Know?"! I hope you all liked the story! In the next story, there are age gap romances, but they are not the main focus of the story. Some final lyrics…_

_Take it easy__  
__Better slow down [boy]__  
__That's no way to go_

_Does your [father]__know?_

_Take it easy__  
__Try to cool it [boy]__  
__Play it nice and slow_

_Does your [father]__know?_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Hermione sat on her sofa, staring at the unlit fireplace. It has been two weeks since she totally broke Scorpius's heart in the library, and she hasn't spoken to him since. The only interaction that they had in the past two weeks was long stares across the library and in the owl lift station. She knew she was in denial, and she sensed that he knew that too, but… she just could not bring herself to talk to him. Scorpius's words pierced her thoughts whenever she saw him, and she never knew what do to in his presence.

Which frustrated her.

The front door suddenly opened and Hermione jumped from the surprise. The door shut and in walked Rose, her long scarlet hair draped passed her shoulders. "Hey, mum! Just thought I'd stop by and…"

Hermione instantly stood up and went and embraced her daughter. "Rose, golly…" she let out, clinging onto her.

"It's nice to see you, too, mum," Rose said, patting her mother's back. "Hey, I'm sorry I haven't been around for a while. I've just been busy." Hermione squeezed her daughter tightly, loving the feel of holding her. Rose said, noticing Hermione shaking a little, "Mum, is everything alright?"

Hermione looked back at her daughter's green eyes. "I'm just… having a hard time, that's all. I missed you like mad."

"I'm sorry, mum. Well, I'm here now." They went and sat down on the sofa nearest to the fireplace. "I wanted to talk to you about something. I just wanted to say how amazing Draco is. I mean, I don't think I was ever this happy with Scorpius. I just wanted to let you know that I'm happy and doing well."

At the mention of Scorpius's name, Hermione frowned.

A sad look appeared in her eyes. "Mum, I'm sorry… this is all my fault. If I wouldn't have been so adamant about Draco… but like I said, I'm happy now, and he's wonderful."

Hermione held her daughter's hands. "No, no, that's not it, Rose. I'm so glad that you're happy, it's just…"

Rose eyed her mother and Hermione knew she saw the tears gather in her eyes. She scooted closer, a worried look on her face. "Mum? What's wrong? What happened? I haven't seen you cry since… well, I can't remember when. Besides when dad divorced you."

Hermione really debated with herself on whether she should tell Rose about the most recent events. Did she know about her and Scorpius? "Rose," she began, "has Scorpius talked to you lately?"

"Scorpius? No, not recently, aside from when he stopped by my apartment. Why? Is something wrong?"

Rose didn't know anything. "Oh, nothing's wrong. He's just a fine library worker, and runs the owl lift station."

"I heard that from Draco. He's pretty proud of Scorpius."

Hermione felt a tear fall down her cheek at the thought of Scorpius. She swiped it away.

"Mum, what's wrong? C'mon, tell me."

Hermione stared at her daughter's green eyes. She tells her daughter everything. She needs to know what's going on with her mother.

"Rose," she began, "I… fell in love with someone."

Rose gasped rather loudly. "Truly?" She grinned, taking a hold of Hermione's arm and shaking it. "What is there to be sad about, then? Did he reject you or something?"

"No… I broke his heart," she let out in a strained voice. She took a deep breath, trying to control herself. "Golly, I'm too old to be blubbering like a baby."

"Who is he, mum?"

Hermione pursed her lips together. Could she tell her daughter? Her daughter that was this person's previous girlfriend? "Someone I work with," she revealed. "He just started a little over a month ago, and I was his supervisor."

"And you fell in love with him? Oh, that's so sweet! Does he feel the same way?"

Hermione saw the excited gleam in Rose's eyes. She couldn't help but smile. "Yes, he does. He fell for me first."

Rose was bouncing up and down in excitement. "Tell me the _whole_ story. What's his name?"

Hermione looked away at the fireplace. "I… don't know if I should tell you…"

Rose pushed her eyebrows together. "And why not? You obviously love him enough that you're crying about him right now. Now c'mon—who is he?"

"Someone much younger than me… too much younger," she confessed.

"Ooo, a younger man, huh? I didn't know you had it in you, mum."

"I didn't either, believe me."

"How much younger?"

"A… lot."

"Mum, stop beating around the bush."

There was no way Hermione could wiggle her way out of this one—her daughter inherited her persistent personality. "He's… someone you know. Very well."

"Someone I know very well? Who's a lot younger than you?" She eyed her mother, and said with a chuckle, "One of my classmates? Several of them started at The Ministry not that long ago."

"Yes, one of your classmates."

Rose's mouth fell open, and her eyes went wide. "Golly, I was only kidding! Really? They're all my age!"

"I know."

Rose scooted closer and was in Hermione's face, her eyes serious. "Alight, I demand to know who he is."

"You dated him," Hermione stated bluntly.

Rose leaned back a bit, and stared at her mother in disbelief and shock. Her lips pursed together when she realized who Hermione was talking about. "S… Scorpius…?"

Hermione nodded once.

"Oh my golly—Mum!" she exclaimed, and her face started to pink up. Hermione knew Rose would have this reaction.

"It just… happened," she defended. "I couldn't stop it. How irritating it is that you cannot help falling for someone. It was very unexpected."

Rose let out a breath in exasperation. "Scorpius… I can't believe it. And you said that he fell for you first?"

"Yes."

Rose's eyes widened even more. "Oh, golly… How? I mean, what happened? Tell me everything, mum. Scorpius never said a word."

"I'm not surprised that he didn't. Alright."

Hermione eyed her frazzled daughter. She began the story, telling Rose about him stopping by asking for Rose's address, him showing up before the exhibit opening, and going with her to that, what he said after, him getting a job in the library, the Christmas party, the mistletoe, her conversation with him after the mistletoe incident, and how they never spoke for the past two weeks. When she was finished, Rose sat there, staring at the fireplace, her face expressionless.

"Wow…" she let out as a summation to the story.

"I know."

"I can't believe… Golly, Scorpius fell for you. And hard." She looked at her, her expression sad. "And you said those things to him? After he told you he's mad about you?"

"I did. And I regret it because I wasn't telling the truth. I just didn't want to create a bunch of trouble by being with someone far younger than me."

Rose took her hand. "Mum, I understand not wanting people to judge you and make fun—believe me, I understand—but you have to be with the person you love or else you'll go crazy. I almost died because of that, remember?"

"Yes, I know."

"Then…?"

She prodded her, and Hermione remained silent. Rose let out a frustrated sigh.

"You should tell him, mum. Tell Scorpius how you _really_ feel about him."

"I can't. Not now."

Rose huffed through her nose and took her mother by the shoulders. "Mum, I don't want what happen to me to happen to you just because you're scared of loving someone. The only way you can stop being miserable about this is if you confront Scorpius and tell him everything."

Hermione was going to retaliate that, but she kept her mouth shut. Rose was right. She had to do something.

"In fact," Rose said and stood up, "I'm going to leave right now so you can write him an owl and get him over here."

She started to walk towards the door, and Hermione stood and said her name to stop her, but she was already out the door. "Good luck!" Rose called, and Hermione heard the _floop _of Rose apparating.

"That girl's too much like me," she muttered, then eyed the unlit fireplace. She suddenly stood up and went upstairs to the study. She took out a piece of parchment and a quill from the desk and began writing. Rose was right. She was scared to love Scorpius, but if she didn't do something, she and Scorpius would be torturing themselves for God knows how long.

Hermione finished the note and sent it off with their family owl who was perched just outside Hermione's bedroom window.

"Alright, here we go."

She went back downstairs and sat down in Ron's chair that she had officially named hers. Ron was out of the picture completely now.

Twenty minutes passed, and Hermione's heart pounded hard against her ribs as she waited anxiously for Scorpius's rely. If he was even going to reply. She had wrote a simple note saying she needed to talk to him, and that it was important.

Ten more minutes passed. Then another ten more. Hermione felt tears sting her eyes. "Why did this have to happen?" she said in a small voice as she was curled up in the chair.

A knock suddenly came to the door, and Hermione gasped. He's here! Or it could be someone else. Maybe. She stood up and took deep breaths, trying to calm her whirling emotions and hammering heart. She walked to the door and looked through the peep hole and saw Scorpius standing there. She looked away.

"Okay," she breathed, trying to gather some courage. Why was she nervous? This was Scorpius, the fun, kind young man who she enjoyed talking to and working with. She opened the door and immediately met his blue eyes. She gulped. He looked _very_ handsome in a blue collar shirt and black jeans.

"You called for me?"

"Yes. Come in."

He came in and she shut the door behind him. He walked a little into the entry, but stopped before he went into the living room. Hermione stayed where she was by the door.

"What is it?" he asked solemnly, his back to her, and his hands in his pockets.

"Like I said in the note—I wanted to talk to you."

"That's surprising, since you haven't talked to me once in the past two weeks."

There was a slight bitter tone in his voice. Hermione countered, "Well, you didn't talk to me, either."

He turned around and faced her. "I thought you didn't want to be with me, or even talk to me, since I was a child and all."

That stung her heart. She took a deep breath and let it out, attempting to not let her emotion rise. "Look, Scorpius… what I said that day to you… I'm sorry. Really. I… I didn't mean it."

His hard expression softened, and he stared at her with a shocked expression. "What?"

"What I said to you wasn't true. I just… I didn't want the trouble that ensues from being involved with someone half your age. I mean… Oh, c'mon, Scorpius, you know you're far too young for me."

He took a couple of steps towards her, his glare fierce. "I know. That's why you shattered my heart to pieces."

A sharp, painful beat of her heart resulted in that comment which was made in a voice which reminded her of Draco when he was a teenager. "I'm… sorry."

He sighed and looked down. "Please stop saying you're sorry. If that's all you're going to say to me, then I'll leave."

"That's not all I wanted to say to you," she said, and he looked up at her. "I told you that I didn't mean what I said. You were right about everything—the mistletoe, what I was feeling, and everything else. You were right. I was just… in denial."

He stared at her, hope glimmering in his eyes. "Really?"

"Really. I… I care about you a lot. And not as a son. Or my daughter's ex-boyfriend, or the son of an old classmate. I just… I love you, Scorpius."

Hermione couldn't believe that she revealed that. And she couldn't believe how much weight vanished form her shoulders after saying it. Scorpius's mouth slightly opened, and only a second passed before he had her by the shoulders, and pressed her against the door. He slammed his mouth on hers, and Hermione's whole body heated up as his mouth started moving over hers hungrily. She held onto his toned arms tightly and found herself responding in the same fashion. He leaned more into her and pried open her mouth, and she let his tongue enter it. Her hand slid up and went through his hair.

She moved her mouth with his, and then unhooked. "Since when?" he whispered, a tad out of breath.

"Since… the night you took me to the exhibit. Since then, I was in denial that I was developing feelings for you. It was driving me mad."

He smirked cutely and brought his arms around her back. "I suppose we have the common trait of making each other go mad."

She nodded, and he brought her into a hug, and his cologne and nearness overcame her senses. His strong arms wrapped tightened their hold around her back, and she pressed against his firm chest. Contentment flooded her being, and her happiness shot through the roof. He looked back at her, inches away form her face.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you." He smiled a charming smile that had always made her knees weak. "You know that, but I just wanted to say it."

She smiled in return, which caused him to lean down and kiss her again, only the kiss lasted a few seconds. "I have a question," she asked.

"What?"

"Does your father know about all this?"

He smirked. "Not at all. He may eventually, as well as everyone else."

"That will be interesting. Maybe we should take it easy at first—you know, let people get used to us being together."

"People have already seen us together. This shouldn't be a surprise."

"Alright. But tell your father first."

"I will."

THE END


	18. Epiphany - Chapter 1

_Hey, everyone! Sorry for the delay in posting! Life kinda happened, and we all know how that is. So - I hope you all liked the first two stories to this trilogy. This last one, like I have said before, has the age gap romances in it, but they are not the main focal point. Here, we focus on a budding relationship with Draco and Hermione, so if you want to stop here since you really liked the last two stories and don't want to see anything change, then go ahead. I won't be offended. =)_

_Synopsis: After a few months, Hermione comes to realize that the relationship between her daughter and Draco is not a very healthy relationship, and she steps in and tries to fix it. But as she does so, she becomes close to Draco._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The spring sun shone through the large library windows as Hermione began her work day. There was a lot to do since summer was afoot, and all the kids would be out of Hogwarts on holiday and would fill the library. She knew, since one, she has worked in the library for over twenty years, and two, she was one of those kids who spent her time at the library during the summers—when she was not spending her time with Harry and Ron, that is.

She sighed through her nose as she put books away in a far part of the library, near the ancient books section. She hasn't heard from Ron since their divorce, other than when he found out she was in a relationship with Scorpius, Draco Malfoy's son. Given he divorced her because he didn't approve of Rose dating Draco, he was none too happy at finding out that she was dating Scorpius.

"What's the matter with all of you?" he had demanded of her when he stopped by a few months ago at her house, when she and Scorpius started dating. "You're all under some creepy spell!"

He may be right, but Hermione, Scorpius, Rose, nor Draco, didn't seem to care. According to Rose, all of them seemed pretty happy.

"Okay," Hermione said as she put the last of her books away. She went out to the main area of the library and found Luis, a fellow archivist and co-worker, walking up to her.

"Hermione, this just came for you," he said, holding out a folded piece of parchment to her. She took it and he left. She smiled when she read the contents. Scorpius had the day off from work, and he said that he would message her when she got off from work.

"I'll be there," she muttered.

She put the note in her pocket, apparated home, changed, and apparated to the Malfoy mansion, a place she's been only a few times since dating Scorpius. She figured it would be awkward to go there all the time while Rose still dated Draco.

She knocked on the door and Clide, the elderly butler, answered the door.

"Hello, Clide," Hermione said politely.

"Ms. Granger, come in."

She went into the spacious entry corridor with grand staircases on both sides, and waited there while Clide went up the right stairway to fetch Scorpius. Hermione looked around for a moment and noticed something missing on the wall.

"Oh, young Draco isn't there anymore." She chuckled, remembering the portrait of teen-aged Draco that would make rude comments to everyone who walked in. "I doubt he'll be missed."

A moment passed when she heard footsteps, but not from the stairs. Those footsteps were from dress shoes, not sneakers. She turned and saw Draco walking out of a door and across the entry corridor to the living room, looking at a piece of parchment or something. Hermione suppressed a chuckle. He didn't even notice her. He suddenly turned, muttering something to himself, and that's when he saw her.

"Oh, Ms. Granger."

"Hello, Draco."

He walked up to her. "I didn't even see you, I was so absorbed with work things."

"I don't blame you. You're head of your department." She pointed to the wall near the door. "I see you got rid of your young self."

He nodded and walked over and stood next to her. "Yes. One too many people were offended by things he said. It's really sad, actually, because that was once me. I really was a git back then."

"You've come a long way, Draco." And Hermione couldn't believe how much Draco has changed since their Hogwarts years. It was shocking how much.

Draco's lips quirked up into a rather attractive half-smile. "Thank you, Ms. Granger."

"Call me Hermione, Draco. Time's past where you call me by my last name."

"I guess it's just habit. Alright, Hermione."

Hermione's heart jumped. That was the first time Draco Malfoy has ever called her by her first name, the first time since they met back when they were first years at Hogwarts. Her name sounded... rather good in his mature voice.

Hermione blinked that thought away and cleared her throat. "Clide is just up to get Scorpius."

"That boy's been asleep all day," Draco said, chuckling. "He had the day off from work."

"I know."

Both of them smiled at one another, which was odd, yet relieving. She never thought that she could be friends with Draco Malfoy.

But were they even friends?

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask," Hermione said. "Did Rose tell you I'm hiring her at The Ministry's public library?"

He nodded. "Yeah, she did. She was completely up the wall. I barely said a word as she was going on and on about it."

She smiled. "I guess she inherited my love of books. How are things, by the way?"

Draco knew what the meant, and Hermione was surprised to see that he pursed his lips and his brow furrowed slightly. That was when Scorpius appeared at the top of the staircase.

"Hermione!"

"Hey, you!"

He came down to her and she took his handsome appearance. He wore black jeans with brows suit jacket over a white V-neck shirt. He took hold of her arm. "You ready to do?"

"As I'll ever be."

"See you, dad," Scorpius said, and he and Hermione headed to the door.

"Goodnight, Draco," Hermione said over her shoulder.

"Goodnight."

Once out onto the gravel of the circular drivewat, and as Hermione held onto Scorpius's arm, she couldn't help but ask, "Um, Scorpius... are things alright between your father and Rose? I mean, Rose hasn't said anything, but when I asked him how things were, he seemed... apprehensive, and a little sullen."

He shrugged. "Can't say. Rose doesn't really talk to me about what's going on with her and my dad, and he doesn't tell me much, either. I figure that Rose still feels bad about leaving me for my father." He paused for a moment as they walked in the cool air of the evening. "Hm. He has been working more than usual lately, though. But maybe that's nothing."

"Maybe."

They walked on and had a great evening of walking through the park a couple blocks away from Malfoy Mansion, and eating dinner at a local pub. All the while, though, Hermione thought about that expression Draco had. Maybe she should talk to Rose.


	19. Epiphany - Chapter 2

_So… I know that it's been a while since I posted last. Sorry about that! I got writing another story, and got sucked into that for a time. Now, I am dedicated to this one. I will try to get the remaining chapters out as soon as I can. =)_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hermione eyed her daughter as they both worked on putting books away in the shelves near the balcony in the library that overlooks the first floor. Hermione noticed the sullen look on her daughter's face, and recalled Draco's reaction when she asked about how his relationship with Rose was doing. She hesitated a moment, then asked as Rose had her wand out, putting the books in the right places,

"Rose, what's on your mind?"

Her sullen look disappeared, and she looked over at her mother. "Huh? Oh, nothing. Just wondering if I have the wrong section for these books. I think I need to be in the next isle."

She left and rounded to the next isle. Hermione followed and studied her daughter for a moment, and noticed her chest moving up and down in heavy increments. Something definitely was wrong. Rose took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Rose, is everything alright?" Hermione asked, leaning against the shelf and facing Rose.

"Yes, mum, everything's fine."

"You sure?"

"Quite."

Maybe Hermione could change the subject a little to coax something out of her daughter. "So... how are things with Draco? I stopped by the Malfoy mansion a couple days ago to meet Scorpius for a date, and said hi to Draco, who was pretty absorbed in his work."

Rose nodded, her expression blank. "He's been busy with work lately."

Hermione stepped closer to her daughter and asked gently, "Rose... what is the matter?"

Rose huffed through her nose and glared at her mother. "Everything's fine, mum!" She walked passed her, but then stopped at the railing. Hermione went and stood next to Rose as she held the railing tightly and stared at the floor below. "I'm sorry I raised my voice, mum..."

Hermione put a hand on Rose's shoulder, and noticed it was tense. "It's alright, sweetheart."

Rose took in a shaky breath and let it out. "I guess... things aren't quite alright. Draco and I... we had a tiff."

"That's all? Lovers always have tiffs."

She shook her head. "Not when they're full-on screaming at each other."

"Screaming?" Hermione asked, not expecting that answer. "Really?" She clutched the railing, her chest pinching at the thought of her daughter being yelled at.

"Yes, and it's my fault. Apparently I complain that he works too much, and I hardly get to see him, and apparently he hates it when people always get at him that he's dating someone half his age."

Hermione nodded, understanding that perfectly well. "Did you two break it off?"

"No. But we came close." She sucked in a breath and tears appeared in her eyes. "I hate it, mum. I hate it when we fight. It's happening more often now. I just... I don't know what to do. You and dad didn't even fight like we do."

Hermione thought that Draco changed, but after hearing all this, she started to question that. "I'm sorry, Rose… I'm sure Draco was just stressed about work or other things. It will pass."

"I hope so."

Hermione had no idea that this was going on. The reality of it was—something she didn't say so Rose wouldn't feel worse—a relationship is in trouble big-time when a couple fights like that. And she wasn't happy with Draco one bit for screaming at her daughter like Rose said he was.

She wasn't happy with it at all.

* * *

Hermione knew she should stay out of it and let Rose and Draco work things out on their own, but she couldn't just let this one sit. The day after Rose revealed that she and Draco were fighting, Hermione's motherly instincts, and the desire to protect her daughter, rose drastically as she strode into Draco's department and stood at his office double-doors. Draco said to come in after she knocked. When she came in and Draco saw who entered his rather spacious office, he blinked.

"Oh, Hermione, come in."

"Hello, Draco." She walked more into the office and eyed the lines of shelves against the walls, and the seating area of black leather sofas and mahogany coffee table off to her left near the door. Up at his desk, she asked, "May I have a word?"

"By all means," he said and indicated a wooden chair cushioned with brown leather in front of his desk. Hermione sat down. "What can I do for you?"

Hermione didn't lose one second. "I talked to Rose, Draco."

His face immediately fell and he looked away. He knew what she meant. "I see. I suspect that you were a bit taken aback."

"Yes, I was. And… I know that this may be none of my business, but she's my daughter, and I have a right to say that I don't appreciate it one bit that you've been yelling at her."

He sent her a look that made a shiver run up her spine, but she remained dignified. "It's a lover's spat, Hermione. They happen."

"In the frequency that Rose said they happen? That's cause for great alarm."

"We can work it out." He looked dead into her eyes from across the desk, and she ever-noticed his blue eyes. "You and I both know that dating someone far younger than ourselves is difficult, with the judgments and whatnot. But things will be fine."

She heard the denial in his voice. "Will they Draco? Will they?"

They glared at one another for a moment, then Hermione looked away, remembering that look from when they were classmates, and he was still mean to everyone. But it didn't intimidate her. She had to say when she came here to say. "I... don't want you to see my daughter anymore."

He rubbed a hand over his mouth in frustration. "I understand why you would want that, but..."

"I mean it, Draco," she said hotly. "I was fine with it before, but now... I don't want some older man chasing after my daughter and yelling at her just because she's younger."

"You say that when you're dating my son?" he shot back.

"Yes, because Scorpius and I are happy, and I would never dream of yelling at him." She took a breath, trying to suppress the irritation and anger. "I'm sorry, Draco, but I'm putting my foot down."

"You know Rose will not be happy with this."

She nodded. "I know. But I can't bare to imagine my daughter being yelled at by the same person who bullied me and my friends to the bone during our teen years, and who hated _me _and even wanted me dead."

He glared at her, appalled that she said such a thing.

"Goodbye, Draco."

She promptly got up and exited his office. Once out, she leaned against the wall near his office doors and put her hand over her wildly beating heart. She couldn't believe that she said those things to him. But she had to. Thinking that Rose was verbally abused by him... she just couldn't bare it.

* * *

Hermione came home from work that day physically and emotionally exhausted. She had to be in the owl lift station, and was running around frantically for hours on end. And as for her talk with Draco… it was as if her mind was tense, and her heart was angry. It didn't help matters when she came into her living room and saw Rose sitting there on the sofa, arms folded, and looking off to the side with a scowl on her face.

Hermione sighed, knowing why her daughter came to visit her. "Rose..."

"How could you do that, mum?" she shot her a glare.

Hermione went and sat next to her daughter and tried to keep her voice as calm and as non-shaky as she could. "I take it you talked to Draco."

"Yes. He told me about your visit with him this morning." Tears came to her pretty green eyes. "How could you have said those horrible things to him?"

She wanted her daughter to understand her reasons desperately. "Rose, I couldn't take knowing that you were being verbally abused by him. He may have gotten passed a lot of who he was back then, but he's still the person who..."

"Verbally abused?" Rose cut her off, appalled. "He didn't even start those fights! I would come to him as he would be working in his work office and home study and complain that I hardly ever see him. We would discuss it, but then it would turn into a fight every time. He never started any of it. I was the selfish hothead, not him."

"It doesn't matter who started it, Rose. He still yelled at you."

She looked away, frowning, and Hermione could see determination in her features, a determination that she got from her. "I'm not going to stop seeing him. You know what happened the last time we broke up. I almost died."

"Rose, you can't use that as an excuse every time. Draco's... he's just not a..."

"A what?" She shot her a glare. "A decent man? A man who has spent his whole life trying to put away the nasty person that he was and completely turned his life around?"

"Rose, that's not..."

"You were cruel to say those things to him, after all that he's went through. It's like you told him that he's done nothing at all, when he's spent years trying to change. Golly, what will Scorpius think about you when he finds this out, after he chewed dad out for saying nasty things about Draco that time?"

Hermione remained silent as she stared at her daughter, unable to say a word. Rose got up and got her jacket. "I'll see you later, mum."

She left and Hermione continued to sit there on the sofa, the silence piecing her heart and mind. Her chest tightened and tears fell from her eyes. She really made a mess of things. Why did _her_ hot-headedness get the better of her this time?


	20. Epiphany - Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione sat at her desk, staring at nothing in particular. Her heart hurt, recalling both Rose's and Draco's expressions when she had talked to them. She really felt terrible. Henry Paly, her boss of twenty years, and her only father figure, entered her office, yet her face remained blank and expressionless. He came up to her desk and stood near one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Hermione, m'girl?"

Hermione snapped out of it and looked up at his aging face and gray hair. "Oh, Henry. I apologize, I was miles away."

"Looked like it. Here you are." He handed her a small stack of documents. "Try to get through these before the day's out."

"Alright. Thank you, Henry."

He eyed her sad eyes for a moment. "I say, Hermione, are you alright? You look like you are about to burst into tears."

She shook her head. She didn't want to add Mr. Paly's worry for her to her list of things she has to feel badly about. "It's nothing, Henry."

"Sure doesn't look like it."

"I don't really want to talk about it."

The older man nodded, then went and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk and crossed his legs. She let off a smile, knowing what he was doing. "I guess you won't leave until you hear it."

"No, I will not. What's wrong, m'girl?"

Hermione fingered one of her muggle ball-point pens. "I don't want to bother you with it, Henry."

"But that's why I'm here. I mean, I am your boss, but I am a good friend. You are like a daughter to me, and as such, I would like you to tell me what is causing that hurtful expression so I can hopefully help."

Hermione might as well. He wasn't going to budge until she revealed her heart. "Henry... you don't think I'm a cruel or mean person, do you?"

He blinked, and gave her disbelieving look. "Of course not. You're one of the kindest and most compassionate people I know. Why would you think such a thing, Hermione?"

She continued fiddling with her pen. "Because... well... I just feel like a cruel and mean person."

"And why is that?"

Henry knew who was dating who, so she didn't need to explain that part. "Well… I discovered that Draco and Rose have been fighting quite frequently. And not just the casual argument, I mean yelling at each other. Draco was doing the yelling, and knowing that Rose was being treated in such a way, I became so angry. I went to Draco a few days ago and expressed how much I did not like him yelling at her. I demanded that he not see her again, but he was adamant that he continue seeing on the pretense that he would make things right with her. I had none of that. I told him that I didn't want my daughter dating the very person who made mine and my friend's lives hell as teenagers. I…" She swallow emotion that was rising. "I said that I didn't want my daughter dating someone who wanted me dead before. I just… I feel terrible for saying those things, mainly after Rose chided me for doing so. I don't know if she will speak to me again."

Henry nodded, taking all that in. He uncrossed his legs and sat up in his seat. He met her gaze as her eyes welled with tears, but didn't fall. "Well, you're a mother, Hermione, trying to protect your daughter. It only makes sense that you would act out when you feel that your daughter was being mistreated, especially by a man twice her age."

"Yes, but... I feel that Draco didn't deserve what I said. Not after all that he has gone through to change himself and his life."

"Then what do you suppose you need to do?"

Hermione clicked her pen a few times. She left like she was a child, and her father was making her think about her actions, and what she needed to do to fix them. "Apologize."

He nodded. "I think that is a very wise idea."

"I suppose if I want to be on Rose's good side again, I should do that." She sighed, trying to relax her constricting chest. "Scorpius has probably heard about this, too. He would be so upset. Maybe that is why he hasn't been talking to me all that much lately. Our conversations have been quick. Maybe he just wanted to get out of my presence as soon as possible without telling me how he really feels."

Henry leaned in a bit, his blue-gray eyes wise. "Hermione, I think you're making this a bigger deal than it is. Just go apologize to Draco Malfoy and be done with it."

She nodded, knowing that was what she had to do, even if she didn't want to do it just because it would hurt her pride to do so. "Alright."

* * *

Two days passed since Hermione talked with her boss, and she felt like she procrastinated. Rose hasn't talked to her, and the reason why Scorpius was hesitant to talk to her was revealed. She recalled their conversation as she walked through the gates of the Malfoy Mansion's property. He had come up to her the day before as she was prepping an owl for delivery at the owl lift station. He handsome features were grim.

"_Scorpius."_

"_Hermione… I have been debating with myself on whether I should say something or not, but… I just can't hold it in anymore. I know that you went to my dad, expressing discontent with his relationship with Rose, demanded that he not see her anymore. I…" He gulp, hard. "I also know what you said to him after."_

_Hermione stared at his sad eyes. Not angry, just sad. "I'm so sorry, Scorpius."_

"_I understand that you want to protect Rose from being hurt, but… did you really need to say those things to my dad?"_

_She petted the owl's head and it hooed contently. "No, I didn't. I was wrong to do that. I was angry, and when I get angry, I say things I don't mean. I have been that way since I was young, and… I suppose that's not an excuse. Draco really is a great person, and you think highly of him for that. I plan to apologize to him."_

_He nodded and took in a large breath and let it out. "I hope you do. I love you, and I don't want to be mad at you."_

"_That's part of being in love, isn't it? Getting mad at one another and making up again?" He smirked. "I hope you can forgive me, Scorpius. After how you repremanded Ron for what he said, I'm surprised you still want to talk to me."_

_He took her into his arms, and she inhaled his cologne that she loved. "Of course I still want to talk to you. In all honesty, you could have said worse things to my dad, unleashing all the hurt he caused you when you went to school together."_

_She nodded into his shoulder and hugged him back. "Thank you for not being completely angry with me. You're a good person, Scorpius."_

"_I get that from my dad."_

Hermione put that memory away and stood in front of the Malfoy mansion's massive front double-doors. She knocked and Clide came to the door. "Ah, Ms. Granger. I'm afraid young Mr. Malfoy is not in."

Clide knew of the age-gap relationships as well. "Oh, that's alright. I actually came to see his father."

Cline nodded. "I see. Please come in."

He stepped aside and she walked in, and he shut the door behind her. He went up the right staircase and disappeared for a few minutes, but then came back and stared down at her from the top railing. He told her to come up and follow him. She followed him through hallways, and to a large set of double doors. Cline opened a door for her and she went in to see a spacious study, shelves of books lining the walls, a desk at the head of the room, and a sitting area with a table, at which, Draco was sitting in a wooden chair, a glass of gold-colored liquid in his hand. His blue eyes flicked to her as Cline shut the door behind her.

"Ah, Hermione."

"Draco," she greeted him, feeling a tad anxious because of what she came to tell him.

"Please, take a seat."

He gestured to the chair nearest him and she sat facing him as one of his elbows rested on the table next to them. He held his glass of what Hermione assumed was fire whiskey. She eyed him for a moment as he swirled around the gold liquid in the glass. He looked pale. Paler than he normally was.

"What can I do for you again, Hermione?" he asked in a weary tone, staring at his glass.

"Draco..." She balled her hands in her lap. Here it goes. "I came to apologize."

"For what?"

For what? Was he really asking that? "For saying the things I did when I was in your office the other day. Even if I was frustrated and angry, I had no right to say those things. They were cruel and uncalled for."

He nodded and sighed through his nose, most likely releasing some emotion. "They were true, though."

Something pricked Hermione's heart. "That's no excuse. You didn't deserve it."

Draco faced her and crossed his legs, putting his glass down on the table and his hands in his lap. He eyed her for a moment, and she noticed how brilliantly blue his eyes looked as he wore a blue button-down dress shirt of the same color. "I think I deserved it," he argued. "I was a bloody jerk back then. You had a right to say the things you did, and protect your daughter from me. And... I admit to yelling at her. It was wrong of me, and it wouldn't be good for our relationship if it continued."

Hermione stared at him, realizing what he was getting at. "Draco... you didn't..."

"Yes. I broke if off with Rose. I needed to."

"Oh, good Lord," she exasperated and leaned back in her seat. "Rose is probably torn."

"She wasn't happy about it for sure, but... during that rather heated discussion... she realized it would be better to break everything off and to take a breather."

"When did this happen?"

"Last night."

Hermione's chest tightened, and she said with a little difficulty, "Well... looks like she will _never_ speak to me again. I ruined everything."

He took back his glass and took a sip of the whiskey. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Hermione. I was the one who broke it off. it was for the best. You were right about her dating a man twice her age... it's ludicrous."

She nodded, understanding. "So... I suppose you want me to break it off with Scorpius, then, right?"

"No, please don't." That startled her. He explained, "I've never seen him happier. Plus, it seems not as strange for an older woman to go after a younger man."

Her mouth opened. Draco noticed her reaction and snickered. "My apologies. I wasn't insinuating that, well..."

"I know, Draco. But may I remind you that we're the same age?"

That smile stayed, and Hermione noticed how attractive it was. She dismissed that thought as he said, "Yeah, I'm aware. My apologies again."

They sat there for a moment, and Hermione thought about Scorpius's happiness. She was grateful that they were able to get passed this little tiff about her saying terrible things to his father. She grabbed hold of her purse.

"Do you need to leave?" Draco asked.

"Yes, pretty soon. I just wanted to stop by and apologize. I thought it better to do it in person rather than in an owl."

He nodded. "Well, apology accepted. But like I said, all that you said was true. If I could go back and change the way I was, I would. It actually sickens me to think that I was like that when I was younger... wanting to bully people... wishing people were dead... I guess being a Death Eater was the last of it for me. I needed to change some things."

Hermione didn't know what to say at that revelation. She knew that he regretted what he has done, according to what Rose and Scorpius have told her, but having him say it to her personally… "I'm sorry, Draco. That your life was like that."

"Just the beginning of my life was. After Hogwarts, I moved out of my family manor and took up this place. I actually created that portrait of me as a teenager just so I could fight him and know what kind of person I _didn't _want to be when I got older."

Hermione couldn't believe that he was telling her all this, but it was far too fascinating to tell him to stop. And heart-tugging. "I can only imagine how difficult it must've been to change things around."

"It wasn't easy, I tell you. Some things come out now and then... like what happened with Rose, but... hey, we're all human and mess up now and then, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, do I ever know that." She let a smile escape her lips. "But I didn't change that much, I'm afraid. I'm still hotheaded and stubborn, and I love books."

"Still the same ol' Hermione Granger."

They both chuckled and she met Draco's gaze for a moment. Her cheeks started to heat up at his stare, and in alarm, she looked away. "Well," she said, and slung her purse strap over her shoulder, trying to gather herself, "I should get going. I have an early day tomorrow."

"Alright." He stood up. "Thank you for stopping by."

She stood up as well. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She turned to leave his study, but then she turned around again and faced him when something came to her mind. "Um, Draco... will you be alright? I mean, the way things were the last time you broke it off with Rose..."

"I'll be fine, Hermione. I think you should go see Rose. She's probably faring worse than me."

She nodded. "Alright."

Hermione left his study and eventually exited the mansion. As she walked on the circular gravel driveway, her feet crunching the rocks, she paused for a moment. Since when was Draco so... handsome? Of course, she's thought that back when they were in school, admittedly, and a few times since she's seen him recently, but just then... there was something about those penetrating blue eyes, that strong jaw, that masculine build... those full lips...

"Oh, bother," Hermione said and apparated to Rose's apartment.


	21. Epiphany - Chapter 4

_Hermione recalls some memories in this chapter, and I will admit, I've read all the books, but it has been a really long time since then and cannot remember the details. The memories here are taken from the movies, and some of those memories I intentionally twisted a little just to make things a little more interesting._

* * *

**Chapter ****4**

Rose lived by herself in her apartment. Hermione entered the living room and found it empty, then went to the kitchen and found the same result. She went back into the hallway where the single bedroom and bathroom was and heard whimpering. Hermione's heart plummeted. Maybe Rose was worse off than she and Draco thought. She leaned against the door, hearing Rose's small cries, and then slowly opened the door. Rose sat on her pink comforter, knees up and arms wrapped around her knees. Crumpled tissues were scattered around her.

"Rose?"

Rose looked up, eyes bloodshot and ringed with red.

"Oh, sweetheart," Hermione cooed and went and sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "I heard what happened. I am so sorry."

She shook her head. "No, mum... I saw it coming. And... I don't blame you. It was my fault. I acted like a little child like all the time. I mean, I would go over to his place, wait there until he got home, then I would be right there nagging him to hurry up with work so we could spend time together. I was whiny and far too clingy. He just got tired of it."

"Will you be alright?" Hermione asked, rubbing her daughter's shoulder.

"Yes. In time. I'm not going to starve myself like the last time."

Hermione held her daughter there for a moment as the clock on Rose's bedside table ticked. Rose shook a little and let out more cries. Hermione hoped that Rose would stop hurting because it was hurting Hermione as well.

"How was work?" Rose asked after a few minutes, and after she took a large breath to calm her emotions. "If you just got off work, you stayed later than I did. Were things busy?"

Hermione nodded against Rose's red hair. "They were. But... I left work at the normal time. I just went to… visit someone."

"Who?"

Hermione's hold on her daughter tightened, knowing that she needed to tell Rose this. "Rose... I felt terrible for what I said to Draco that day. I really was cruel, and what you said to me afterwards stung me to the heart. So... I went to go apologize. To Draco."

Her daughter leaned back and stared at her. "Today?"

"Yes. And he was forgiving."

Rose looked away at the wall opposite here, one that had moving pictures of swaying roses in the wind. "That's good."

"He told me that what I said to him was true. But still… those were horrible things to say."

"He feels horrible for how he treated all of you back then. He told you of why he made the portrait of himself, right?"

"Yes. It's just... he's so different now, it's shocking. I suppose that's why I didn't believe you the first time you told me about Draco's changed character back before the two of you became close."

Rose came out of her mother's hold and sat facing her, criss-cross. Hermione felt a bit of pride enter her heart at seeing how beautiful Rose was, even though her eyes were still a little bloodshot from crying. "Can you tell me about him, mum? I mean, your years at Hogwarts with him. Tell me about hings that happened to him."

"But don't you know those things? He's told you, right?"

"He's told me some, but not all." She sniffed again and wiped her eyes, even though there were no more tears. "Tell me all that you remember, starting from year one. What was your very first impression of him?"

Hermione blew air out of her mouth. She really had to rack her brain. Her first year at Hogwarts was a good thirty years ago. "Well... the _very _first impression of him... it was when we first came to Hogwarts our first year, and we were waiting outside the Great Hall for Professor McGonagall to say we could go in—she was the Gryffindor's head of house, and taught the Transformation class. Anyway, Draco was standing there with us with his posse Crabbe and Goyle—two boys, or trolls, more like, that were his friends. Draco went on about how Harry Potter finally came to Hogwarts, and everyone awed at that. He came up to Harry and asked him to join him and his group and to not hang around 'the wrong sort' like the Weasleys. I knew instantly that he was stuck up and wanted attention, and that he was bad news."

A hint of a smile crossed Rose's face. "Not a very good first impression, then."

"No, not at all." She chuckled. "I did find out he was a bit of a wimp because he was scared spit-less to go into the Forbidden Forest with us for detention. You see, we—meaning me, your father, and Harry went out to visit Hagrid, but Draco followed us just to he could tattle on us and get us in trouble. But he didn't expect to get into trouble as well for being out after hours. We got detention in the forbidden forest that night."

"Draco seemed to always cause trouble. What about your second year?"

"Hm… our second year... that was when the Chamber of Secrets was opened and your Aunt Ginny was taken by Tom Riddle to do his bidding."

"Yeah, I remember you guys talking about that, and the creepy blood messages on the walls." She shivered. "It's scary just thinking about it. And Draco..."

"Well, first off, your father, me and Harry made a Polyjuice potion in order to transform ourselves into Slytherin students so we could fool Draco to get information out of him. Well, Harry and Ron changed into Crabb and Goyle, and I accidentally turned myself into a cat."

"A cat?" Rose gushed. "You never told me about that! How?"

"Yes, it was rather embarrassing. I grabbed cat hair off of a Slytherin girl's robe instead of her own hair. Anyway, I didn't go anywhere of course, but Harry and Ron sat with Draco, with him thinking that he was chatting with his friends, and he revealed that he knew that the last time the chamber was opened, a mudblood died." Hermione took a breath at the painful memory. "He hoped that I was the next one.""

Rose remained silent for a moment, and that amused smile vanished. "When I found that out from the Draco in the portrait... I couldn't believe it. Draco was that black-hearted. He's not like that anymore. He would never think like that of anyone."

Hermione nodded, agreeing.

"What about your third year? What was Draco like then?"

"Still snobbish and stuck-up."

"That was the year you punched him in the nose, wasn't it?"

"Oh, yes. And that was _dreadfully_ satisfying."

Rose laughed. "I bet it was, after what he put you all through. And other than that?"

It was beginning to give Hermione a headache, reaching back into her memories that far. "Well, let's, see… that was the year that Harry met his godfather Serious Black and dementors were floating around the school looking for him. Draco would joke about dementors and would provoke Harry. Oh, he was so annoying. I had to pull Harry away once when we had class outside in the forest because Draco and his posse just wouldn't stop with the teasing."

Hermione suddenly laughed and Rose asked, "What?"

"Oh, just... that same lesson, that was when Draco got hit in the arm with Buckbeak, Hagrid's hippogriff. It's funny to remember now."

"But it wasn't funny then?"

Hermione went back to that day in her mind. Her thirteen-year-old self knew hippogriffs were dangerous, and when Draco cantered up to the beast, her heart nearly stopped out of fear that something really bad would happen. "Well... I saw Draco canter up to Buckbeak, trying to be cool and show off, but... I was actually worried about him. I knew he was going to get hurt."

"You were worried about him, mum?" Rose asked, surprised.

"Yes. I mean, I would've been if it was anybody, but... when he got hit and fell to the ground, I knew it was bad. Hagrid said it was just a scratch, but I knew better. I practically screamed at Hagrid that Draco needed to go to the hospital. And when he carried Draco off..."

Hermione paused for a moment, remembering a little detail that she had completely forgotten about.

"What?" Rose prodded.

"Um... well, when Draco was being carried off by Hagrid, I noticed Draco look back at me for a second. There was surprise and confusion in his eyes, and maybe... gratitude. That surprised me a little, considering his character."

"That was the first time you were concerned about him, wasn't it?"

"It was. But I'm still not sure what I saw in his eyes. And I don't think he would remember now."

"You never know. He probably was really grateful. What about your guys's fourth year?"

Hermione chuckled a bit at the memories of their fourth year. "Oh, our fourth year, the Triwizard Tournament. Harry's name got put into the goblet that chose the students to be put in the tournament, but he was put in there without knowing. It turned out that a teacher put his name in there. It's a long story. Anyway, one day in the courtyard, Draco was being himself and was pestering Harry. A professor close to Harry had none of it and transformed Draco into a ferret."

Rose burst out laughing. "Draco told me about that. It was by that mad-eyed professor, right?"

"Yes, Mad-eye Moody. He was trying to teach Draco a lesson, even though doing so was against the rules." Hermione laughed, recalling the memory. "Oh, that was the funniest thing I've even seen. Draco was so mad and embarrassed after he got transformed back into a human. Oh, golly, how his pride and dignity was hurt..."

They both laughed for a moment longer, and Hermione loved that the atmosphere became lighter. Rose said when she caught her breath, "And what happened in your fifth year?"

Hermione had to catch her own breath. "Our fifth year... well, that was the year Professor Umbridge came to the school to take over the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position. I still shiver at the thought of that woman. Everyone hated her since she started creating these really ridiculous rules and practically took over the school just because she was from The Ministry. She formed the Umbridge Inquisitorial Squad, and Draco and his posse were a members. They all made sure that everyone kept those stupid rules. They also kept a beady eye on us in Dumbledore's Army—the little club where Harry taught us some useful magic tricks to help in the war. Unfortunately, we were found out. We were taken to Umbridge's office and punished. I remember Draco bringing in Cho Chang, the girl who they made tell them about the army through veritaserum. I remember… golly, I remember loathing him then, even though he wasn't the one who made her talk. He was just... not a nice person."

"But then... next year happened," Rose said solemnly.

Hermione sighed, and felt a tinge of sadness at recalling their sixth year. "Yes. And I'm sure Draco's told you all about how he became a Death Eater and showed you his tattoo and everything."

"Yeah. It was dreadful when I found out. And... was it really your guys's fault? I mean, there was something about a prophesy being destroyed, and because of it, Draco had to become a Death Eater as punishment."

"I don't know the whole story, I just remember that year... Draco just didn't look well at all. I guess that was the second time in my Hogwarts career that I was genuinely worried about him."

"You were worried about him then, too?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes. Of course, I only speculated since Harry had a mind that Draco _was_ a Death Eater, but... I just wasn't sure. I just was sure he wasn't alright."

"What would Draco do if you knew you were worried about him then?"

"Now? My guess would be that he would be thankful. But back then... he probably wouldn't have cared."

Rose eyed her mother for a moment, a sly look ever-present. "Mum... did you fancy Draco at all during school?"

Hermione's heart jumped and she stared at her daughter in shock at the ludicrous question. "Fancied? Oh, no, no, no. I admit that I worried about him, and found him handsome at times, but..."

"You found him handsome?" Rose gasped, cutting her off.

"Admittedly, yes. But I only went to that extent."

"Hm..."

That sly glint was still there in Rose's eyes. Hermione couldn't say to Rose that she found Draco handsome every time she looked at him back when she was in school, because Rose would make all sorts of assumptions. And neither of them needed that now.

"So..." Hermione began, wanting to change the subject, "I think you know what happens the next year."

Rose nodded. "Yes. The war. Draco was commanded to kill Dumbledore, which he couldn't do. And there was a time when he told me that Uncle Harry almost killed him."

Hermione nodded, her chest tightening. "Yes, but that happened the year before. Regardless, those were dreadful times."

Memories of the war came back to Hermione and she tried to suppress her emotions. She recalled the battle in the Room of Requirement and the room bursting into flames.

"What's wrong, mum?"

"Oh..." She wiped her eyes. "Sorry, just memories of that time. Horrible memories. Has Draco told you about the Room of Requirement and how his friend made it all catch fire?"

Rose thought a moment. "I don't remember. I think he did. Isn't that where you, Uncle Harry, dad, Draco and Draco's friends fought?"

"Yes. Draco's friend Goyle made the place catch fire and we had to escape as soon as possible. Goyle was lost in the flames unfortunately, but the rest of us made it out. I had to beg Harry and your dad to rescue the others, and after a bit of arguing, we finally went back and got them."

Rose gasped again, only louder. "You convinced them to go back and get them?"

"Yes. We couldn't just leave them in there. They were our classmates for several years... we couldn't be that heartless."

"Then... you saved Draco's life."

Hermione stared at her daughter, that thought not occurring to her before. She really did save Draco's life!

"Does he know it, mum? That you saved him?"

"Well, I suppose so, since we got them out, but... I doubt he knows that it was specifically me who said something."

Rose looked her mother in the eyes and said with all seriousness, "I think you should tell him. In fact, you should tell him everything—that you worried about him, that you convinced Uncle Harry and Dad to save him..."

Hermione balled her hands in her lap. "It was so long ago. It doesn't matter now."

"It _does_ matter, mum. You saved him. He wouldn't be here because of you. He would've been lost in the flames."

It was shocking when she put it together like that. They sat there for a few moments as Rose's clock ticked. Rose suddenly grabbed her mother's hands with both of hers. "Thanks for telling me all that, mum. I feel so much better now." She paused for a moment. " I think you knew more about Draco than you let on. Wow... I can't believe how much all of you went through."

"I know. It's amazing when you put it all together."

Rose nodded. "So... do you want to stay a little while longer and help me make dinner? I haven't eaten yet."

"Sure, sweetheart. I would love to."

They both left to the kitchen and started dinner. All the while, Hermione thought about the conversation she and Rose just had. She hasn't thought about a lot of those things in so many years. She didn't even realize that she actually worried a lot about Draco and cared about him at times. And thought him handsome! Draco has always been handsome, and sometimes cute, like when she caught him smirking at something.

And fancying him... no. She never fancied him, just thought he was good-looking. He was dreadfully so as an adult, all grown up into a mature man.

And he wouldn't have grown up if she and her friends had left him there in the Room of Requirement to perish.

Hermione shook her head and got back to chopping up potatoes with her wand.


	22. Epiphany - Chapter 5

_So… I just want to clarify something. I know that in both the movie and the book, it wasn't Hermione who told her friends to go back and save Draco in the Room of Requirement, but for this story, I purposefully wrote that she did because it will help with the relationship she develops with Draco. I suppose it is a way in which they can bond. I know there could have been other ways, but I needed a more serious situation, one that would really impact the both of them._

_Note: I am still going off of the movie. It was Goyle who set the fire._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Hermione sat at her office desk the next morning reading over a little note that Scorpius left there. She smiled at the tender words and dinner invitation. She still couldn't believe that she fell for a man half her age. Half her age plus a year, in fact. What was it that made her fall for him? His good looks? His charming personality? His intelligence and love of books? His persistence? Maybe it didn't matter now. All that mattered is that they are happy.

_I can't want to see your beautiful face_, she read. She knew she wouldn't see Scorpius all day, and he knew that, too, on account of the paperwork that was piled on her desk. She hated days like this where she would not be out in the library, but cooped up in her office.

Time went on, and soon, Hermione went home, changed into something nice, then apparated to the Malfoy mansion. Clide opened the door and she went into the living room as she waited for Scorpius to come home. She waited only a minute when she heard footsteps in the entry way. She looked over and found Draco walking up to her. Her heart jumped when he stopped and stood near a black leather armchair.

"Hello," she greeted him.

"Hello, Hermione. Waiting for Scorpius?"

"Yes. Scorpius and I both had a busy day. I figured I would be here to surprise him."

"I see." He sat down in the armchair, facing her. "So, how are things at the library?"

"Good. The usual. As usual."

He laughed. "Same old, same old, huh?"

"Yes."

A moment passed and Draco asked, "So... how is Rose?"

Hermione thought back to her and Rose's conversation. "She's alright. I talked with her for a while a couple nights ago and... well, she was torn up a bit, but it wasn't too bad. She came to realize that things wouldn't have worked out, anyway."

He nodded sadly. "I see."

Hermione debated with herself on whether she should mention her and Rose's conversation or not. She pursed her lips together, remembering how Rose begged her to tell Draco certain memories.

"Something wrong?" Draco asked.

She let off a smile. "Oh, no... it's just... Rose and I had an interesting conversation about you that night."

"Blymee, should I be concerned?"

She laughed. "No, no. Rose just wanted me to tell her everything about you from year one at Hogwarts on up. Like the major things and things I could remember. I admit, it was a tad difficult to go back and recall all those memories from thirty years ago."

"I can imagine. She knows a lot already from what I have told her, and I have to say that I wasn't proud to tell her some things. I wasn't a pleasant person back then as you well know. What did you tell her, out of curiosity?"

"Well, just things like my first impression of you, things that happened to you, like you being transformed into a ferret our fourth year and getting hit in the arm by a hippogriff our third..."

His brows rose. "Oh, wow... that's embarrassing. She knew about the ferret ordeal, but not the hippogriff. I remember that clear as day." His eyes flicked to her. "I remember you shouted at Hagrid to bring me to the hospital. I was shocked, really."

Her eyes widened and her heart kicked up. So _that _is what he thought! "Really? Is that... why you looked back at me confused as you were being carried away?"

"You remember that? Yeah, I was shocked that you, someone I wanted dead the previous year, would want me to be taken to the hospital and not just lie there writhing in pain. I guess then... I thought about it and realized that you weren't all that bad. For a muggle-born, that is."

Hermione was pleased that he didn't use the other word for muggle-born. Then again, why would he? He's not the snot he was back then. "That's good to hear. I never would've thought."

"Yeah..." he sighed. "Hogwarts was quite the... experience. Not one I want to repeat."

"I don't blame you." Her heart started pounding hard, the nervousness building up. "Um, Draco... I just wanted to say... I'm sorry again for all that you have gone through. Even then at Hogwarts during our last years, I noticed that you weren't well at all. It was only later that I realized it was our fault that you became a Death Eater."

He pushed his brows together. "How was it your fault?"

"It was because of us that The Prophesy was destroyed. I know that the Dark Lord wasn't happy about that, and made you a Death Eater as punishment."

Draco nodded, taking a deep sigh through his nose. "Yes, but... you're missing a part. Yes, the Dark Lord wasn't happy that The Prophesy was destroyed, but... it was my father who he blamed because it was his task to obtain it. And when it was destroyed, the Dark Lord made me a Death Eater as to punish my father. It was also an opportunity for me to make something of myself… or more prove myself to the family and Dark Lord."

Hermione's mouth opened in surprise, not knowing that before. "Oh, good Lord... But... it _was_ still our fault. We caused all that to happen. I'm so sorry, Draco."

"It's all in the past. Please, don't worry about it."

Hermione felt her throat tighten a little, and her hold on her purse tightened in her lap. "But it was still dreadful. It was our fault, too, that the Room of Requirement caught fire and we all barely made it out during the war."

Draco sat up a bit with a serious look. "Now _that_ was not your fault. I told Goyle not to conjure that flaming dragon, but he didn't listen."

"Yes, but we provoked all of you. Goyle died, and you almost did. If I hadn't…" Hermione stopped herself. Should she reveal that to him?

"If you hadn't what?"

She eyed his handsome face and blue eyes, and recalled the fear in those same eyes and features all those years ago. "If I hadn't... well, if I hadn't convinced Harry and Ron to take you and your other friend out with us, then... you would've perished in the fire."

Draco started at her in disbelief and shock. "You... convinced them to go back and get me?"

"Yes. You were our classmate, after all. Given we didn't have the best feelings of you, considering our history... but I just couldn't leave you there. It wasn't right."

Draco leaned back in his chair, staring at floor, a grim expression on his face. "I... I thought I was going to die in there. I saw you all fly by on you brooms and... I really thought you were going to leave me. I was nothing less than shocked and... honestly... dreadfully thankful that you came back to get me. I just didn't realize it in the moment." He looked at her. "You and your friends saved my life."

She stared at him for the longest moment, and she had the strong urge to hug him, which alarmed her, but she stayed seated. Her heart jumped through the roof when a door opened and shut and Scorpius walked into the living room after making his way through the massive entry hall. Hermione and Draco looked away from one another.

"Hey, Hermione!" Scorpius said happily when he saw her.

"Hello, Scorpius."

"I thought I was going to your place to get you. This is a nice surprise. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She stood up, as did Draco.

"See you later," Draco said, more to Hermione, but Scorpius replied, "See you, dad."

Hermione locked eyes with Draco again, and her hands tingled. "Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, Hermione. Thank you for the talk."

She nodded and turned around and walked with Scorpius to the door, but she made one last look back at Draco before they went out. That gaze held for a moment, and she found herself wanting to be in his company longer, and wanting to look at those beautiful blue eyes, but... she had to leave. She worried that she wouldn't pay much attention to Scorpius on their date, and would think of his father and everything that has happened in the past, as well as their recent conversations.

Rose's words came to her mind as she and Scorpius walked out onto the stone walkway in the front yard...

_Did you fancy Draco at all during school?_

Her mind automatically changed those words to _Do you fancy Draco now?_

She willed herself not to answer that question.


	23. Epiphany - Chapter 6

_Things get a little more interesting between Hermione and Draco…_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

A week passed since Hermione's talk with Draco, and she was busy at the owl-lift station. She eyed Scorpius, who was helping a fellow co-worker with a difficult owl who _did not_ want to have a sting of books attached to him. Scorpius didn't suspect that all that was on Hermione's mind was Draco. At least, that is what she thought. She was so confused and surprised that she may have feelings for her former enemy… and father of her current boyfriend, and ex-boyfriend of her daughter. It was unfathomable to think about, even if he was her friend—at least in some degree he was. Maybe.

She brought her mind back to stacking four hard-bound books together and binding them together, getting them ready for transport. Scorpius suddenly appeared beside her, making her jump. "Sorry," he said as she put a hand to her heart. "You were miles away."

"Sorry. I was just... thinking about things."

"Obviously. Everything alright?"

She met his blue eyes, which were identical to his father's. Her heart jumped at noting and she looked away. "Yes. I just... I need to end early today. Would you mind finishing this for me?"

"Sure. See you tonight. I hope you feel better."

She left him and the busy owl-lift station, and she knew his curious gaze followed her as she left. Once out in the main part of the library, she spotted Rose at a table, her wand out, and organizing several books into piles. "Hi, sweetheart."

Rose looked at her mother. "Oh, hey, mum. Just readying the books to be put away. I like them to be in order by section first, as to make easier to put them back." She noticed the distracted look on Hermione's face. "You alright?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I'll be alright."

Rose stopped what she was doing and eyed her, and Hermione knew that her daughter wasn't convinced. "What's wrong, mum?"

"It's nothing. I'm just tired."

Rose commenced what she was doing. "You going to Scorpius's tonight?"

"Yes. He wants to spend time with me every evening now. I love spending time with him, but I would like some time to myself now and then."

Rose gave her a look of alarm. "Oh, no… don't tell me you're getting bored of him!"

"No, no, I just need time to myself. I suppose I know where Draco was getting at." She bumped Rose in the shoulder with her own playfully. "You kids are very needy."

Thankfully, Rose smirked. "I suppose we are. Just don't break Scorpius's heart."

Hermione automatically thought of Draco. "I wouldn't dream of it. Well, I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you, mum."

Hermione walked away, knowing that Rose had her eyes on her as she went. She and Rose always had a special connection, and both of them would know when the other is hiding something or is down about something. Rose definitely suspected that something was on Hermione's mind, and Hermione was glad that she didn't know what. Or who.

* * *

That evening, Hermione found herself disappointed that Draco wasn't around when she and Scorpius were having dinner. Of course, the dinner was supposed to be a date, but she couldn't help but want to see him. How odd it was.

She and Scorpius sat on the sofa in the living room near the unlit fireplace after stuffing themselves with a beef roast. Scorpius was drifting off as he had his head leaning on the back of the sofa. Hermione smirked. "Looks like you ate too much," she said gently as she brushed some blonde bangs from his forehead.

He looked so much like Draco, it was unbelievable. Sure he had features from his mother, but he resembled Draco in his eyes and forehead. And mouth.

Her heart started pounding at the thoughts that suddenly entered her head. When would she stop thinking about him and constantly comparing Scorpius to him? She needed to get her mind off of everything. She got up gently and quietly and looked at the books on the mantle above the fireplace. Not finding anything of interest, she looked around the room a little more and eyed the few bookshelves in the room.

The library. She has always wanted to see the Malfoy library. She could go in and take a look around, and then snatch a book and let herself travel to America, India, or even Africa. Somewhere far away, away from her thoughts.

Knowing that Scorpius had fallen asleep, on account of his soft snoring, she made her way up to the grand library. She walked in and gaped at the massiveness of it. "Wow… I would kill for a library like this in my own home." The lighting was dim, since it was nighttime, and the place was lit with candles in several places, as well as lanterns perched on little pedestals on the walls. She walked about the shelves a bit, scanning the spines of books. She stopped when she noticed quite a bit of light coming from the opposite part of the library. Curious, she slowly walked up to the area and held in a gasp.

Draco was there. He stood near a table looking at a book in hand, his brows creased deep in concentration. Several other books sat near him on the table, some open, some closed. Parchment was part of the assortment, as well as an ink bottle and quill. Hermione stepped away but winced when her foot hit the corner of a shelf and made a _thump _noise.

"Scorpius?" Draco said, shutting his book and walking near her. When he saw her, his eyes widened. "Hermione."

"Hello, Draco. I'm sorry... I was just taking a look around and wanted to fetch a book, and..."

A rather attractive smirk crossed his lips. "Let me guess—Scorpius fell asleep after stuffing himself."

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"That boy can fall asleep anywhere, anytime, for any reason," he said, laughing.

"I've noticed."

Silence ensued for a moment and Hermione eyed everything on the table. Draco followed her gaze. He stepped towards the mess. "Yeah, I've been hard at work doing research and such."

"I can see. For work or for fun?"

"For work. But sometimes I get lost in it all and look up other things for fun. I'll admit that I love a good book."

She nodded, totally relating to that. "I wouldn't have pegged you for the book-loving sort back then."

"Yes, I admit that I hated even carrying a book while going through school, but now, I spend a lot of my time with at least two books on my desk. You remember my office and study lined with bookshelves?"

She felt herself excited at the fact that she and Draco actually have a common interest! She never would have thought it possible before. "Yes, I do. My office is the same way."

"I can imagine."

Silence ensued for a moment longer, and Hermione's heart started to race as Draco stared at her. "Well... I'll leave you to your work, then. I'll just grab a book and go." She turned to leave.

"Hold on a moment, Hermione."

She stopped, and her heart wanted to pound out of her. She turned to face him and she noticed the lanturn light on his face and shining in his eyes. She gulped. He was so... beautiful. It was shocking that she was letting herself think such a thing.

"Yes?" she said, and he took a step closer, and she felt heat creep up her neck to her cheeks. Golly, it was like she was she was a nervous teenager!

"I just... I wanted to formally thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving my life back then. In the Room of Requirement. If it weren't for you, Harry and Ronald, I wouldn't be here now."

"It was no problem, Draco," she said gently, taking in the sincerity in his blue eyes. "Like I said... we couldn't just leave you there."

"All the same, though... thank you."

"You're welcome."

He stared at her for a moment longer and she looked away, her emotions getting the better of her. She needed to get a hold of herself. Or better yet, get the heck out of the library and out of his spiced-cologne scented and devilishly handsome presence.

"I wish I was nicer to you all back then," he said after that elongated silence. "I regret it dreadfully now."

"As you said before, Draco..." She looked back at him and met his blue eyes. "It's all in the past."

"But still... I wish I was nicer. I was just too bloody proud and full of myself." He sighed through his nose infrustration. "I especially wish I was nicer to you."

She wasn't expecting that. "Why?"

"Because... after that hippogriff incident... I saw you in a different light. I said that I was shocked that you were actually concerned for me, but... it was a tad more than that. It's just… you just made me realize that you weren't as bad as I thought. I mean, you cared."

Hermione folded her arms and pursed her lips. Her chest started tightening at this revelation, and at what _she_ wanted to reveal to him. "I... guess I just worried about you. Especially in the later years when you became a Death Eater. You just seemed very... not well. Ill. I couldn't help but worry. I even hoped that you would be alright."

He smiled softly, and she dared not look at his face for fear that she would lose herself. "You're a good person, Hermione. It took me a while to realize that. If only I was better. Becoming a Death Eater was the last straw for me—the last straw to a horrible life that I didn't want to lead anymore. And I'll always have this tattoo on my arm to remind me of those horrible times."

Hermione noticed shockingly the moisture appearing in Draco's eyes and he turned away from her and slid a hand over his face as he tried to compose himself. "Blymee..."

She had to do something. She went and stood in front of him, wanting desperately to comfort him somehow. He stared off at the cluttered table.

"Draco..." she began, "I don't think that tattoo is a reminder of all the horrible things that went on in your life, but a reminder that you wanted to change." He met her gaze and she continued. "You said it was the last straw for you—being a Death Eater... being commanded to do horrible things... but... it's what made you realize that you needed to change your life so you can be happier. And you _did_ change your life. You definitely are not the person you were before. You are a kind, decent man who has brought up a wonderful, intelligent son who adores you. If it weren't for all that happened back then, your life wouldn't be like this."

Draco stared at her long and hard. She intentionally kept his gaze, hoping that he believed what she said. He took a step closer to her and she suddenly found herself in a strong, warm embrace. Her pulse rose alarmingly as she took in his spiced scent and felt his arms wrap around her curvy back.

"You're wonderful, Hermione," he whispered into her hair as her cheeks burned, and she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

"You... are, too, Draco," she said, a tad flustered at his nearness.

He leaned back a little and faced her, and she took in his blue eyes. Her heart nearly stopped when he leaned in and pressed his mouth on hers.

She froze for a moment, then it was as if her whole body relaxed. She couldn't help but take in his warm, moist, and... intoxicating... mouth running all over hers. Her overwhelming emotions caused her to wrap her arms around his back and hold on to his shoulders. She moved her mouth with his and he held her tighter and she felt a hand go through her hair and the other bring up her red shirt a bit. She felt his hot fingers on her bare skin, but that just made her want more.

Hermione could faint from the amount of emotion and heat running through her, and wanted to take in more of his mouth... of _him_... but she suddenly remembered Scorpius sleeping down in the living room. The kiss slowed, but still made her head whirl. Draco broke contact, but still held onto her.

"Blymee..." he breathed.

All she could do was nod and bring her hold on him down to his waist. She held onto the material of his white dress shirt. "I'm sorry... I... shouldn't have done that," she said, feeling a bit of guilt pinch her chest.

He let out a light chuckle. "Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who kissed you in the first place."

They stood there for a moment and Hermione felt an instant loss when he dropped his arms from her waist. She dropped hers from his and they stood there in the lantern light from the few lanterns perched on the walls around them.

"I have a confession to make," he said as he took a step away. "I... thought you were rather pretty back in school, but I only forced myself to go to that point. It was difficult, especially when I saw you at the Yull Ball and then at the graduation dance. I was blown away at how beautiful you were. I just... I guess I just forced myself not to fancy you, considering what I thought of you."

Hermione placed a hand on the table next to them and balled it into a fist, her heart beating wildly and her mind whirling. She couldn't believe all this was happening! "You... forced yourself not to fancy me?"

"Yes. For four years."

She nodded, shocked, dazed, and a bunch of other things. She might as reveal her secret since he revealed his. "I guess it was the same for me, too. I've always thought you handsome, but stopped myself after that. I didn't want to fancy you. I guess now... I took all those blocks down."

He smirked. "I did, too. Especially now, after getting to know you a bit more. And I would like to get to know you a bit more, Hermione."

Hermione was about to respond to that, then heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she heard Scorpius calling for her from outside in the hallway. She took a breath and stood more back from Draco. "Oh, Scorpius..." she let out, frantic. "What am I...?"

"I can talk to him."

"No. I can just…" She didn't know what to say. Scorpius called her again and she wanted to burst into tears. She walked on passed Draco, but he caught her arm.

"Hermione… please."

She saw the pleading look in his blue eyes. "I have to go, Draco. We can talk more later."

He let her go and she made her way out of the library, grabbing a random book off a shelf as she went. Once out, she took a few deep breaths as to try and calm her rapid emotions. Scorpius spotted her. "Hermione, where'd you run off to?"

She held up a book. "I just came up to snatch a book from the library. Apparently you woke up before I got the chance to read it."

"Sorry. We can hang out more downstairs and you can read it as I lean on your shoulder."

She smiled, despite that horrible guilt sinking into her stomach. "Alright."

They went downstairs, the past several minutes winding themselves through her mind. How is she going to tell Scorpius? How is she going to tell him that she has fallen hard for his father who was once her enemy? And _snogged _him?

So much for not breaking Scorpius's heart. When he finds out about this, that heart will shatter.


	24. Epiphany - Chapter 7

_In this chapter, we switch to Draco's point of view._

* * *

**Chapter **7

All Draco could think about as he got ready for work the next day was how he made the mistake of giving in to his new feelings for Hermione Granger. How would have known that her reprimanding him for fighting with her daughter would result in him developing feelings for her? But him falling for her was not a direct result. He felt horrible for yelling at Rose, and even apologized after the fact, he didn't need her mother coming in and making a bigger deal out of it. He was annoyed, and honestly, hurt. Especially after what Hermione said to him. But her taking the time just to come over and apologize, and being concerned for him… that really touched him.

How come he never forced himself to know her before? She was beautiful, and he thought so since he first saw her in her Yule Ball dress, and many times after that. And she was intelligent, which was really attractive. But… she was a muggle-born, and he loathed those people back then. Mainly her. His family tainted his mind and told him that all wizards non-pure blood were not worth knowing or liking.

He can't change the past, but as Hermione said, it was the past the pushed him to be that man that he is today. He's never really thought about that. He always thought that he never wanted to be the person he was back then, and so, did all in his power never to go in that direction again.

Him constantly thinking about these things, and seeing Hermione heading to work every day at The Ministry, caused him to pay more attention to her. Attention that led to him falling for the woman he once hated as a teen... and the mother of the girl he was dating.

"I must have been mad out of my mind," he muttered as he tightened his tie one last time. "Dating someone half my age… what was I thinking, when she had a beautiful single mother?"

At least he wasn't with Rose anymore, or else he would feel terribly guilty for kissing her mother. But said mother was still dating his son. What was going through her mind at the moment? She said they would talk later, but when would that be? He needed to figure out what was going on between them.

Satisfied at his appearance in the mirror, he apparated straight to the Ministry's main entry corridor where people bustled around. He could have apparated straight to his office, but he wanted to see if he could run into Hermione. He knew she came to the Ministry at 8:55, just so she could get to the library by nine. After thinking about her constantly, he would be able to spot her hair and figure easily.

He looked around at all the people bustling to their respective jobs. Then he spotted her. She wore a deep blue dress sweater that hugged her torso, as well as black slacks. Both showed off her curves. Draco felt his pulse rise. He knew he needed to talk to her. He pushed through all the people, and when Hermione was about to enter the entrance to the library, he called her name. She immediately stopped and turned around. Her hazel eyes went wide.

"Draco," she let out, and Draco enjoyed the sight of her cheeks turning pink.

"Good morning, Hermione. Could we talk?"

She was silent a moment, eyeing all the people around, then her gaze met his again. "Alright. But… not out here. Follow me."

She began walking into the library, and Draco had no choice but to follow her. He followed her into the massive entry corridor to the library where there were two reception desks, with one person each, a man and woman. They both eyed him with curious looks as he followed Hermione. They went into a mass of shelves, hidden from the entry corridor and anywhere else. Hermione faced him, her arms folded.

"Alright, now we can talk," she said.

Draco thought it best to get right into it. "Hermione… look, about last night…"

"I know. Neither one of us was expecting that one."

"Maybe we were not expecting it, but we both clearly wanted to do it for some time. We both know that now."

Hermione leaned against the shelves with her shoulder, a stunned expression on her face. "I can't believe it…"

"Neither can I. But we have to deal with it now." He took a step to her, and he noticed her intoxicating perfume. "Now, what are we going to do? Have you told Scorpius anything?"

"No. I'm afraid to. He has noticed something going on with me, but when he finds out that I have fallen in love with his father…"

A massive jolt penetrated his heart. "What… did you just say?"

She met his eyes, and he saw a bit of moisture in them. "You heard me, Draco. And Scorpius is going to be so hurt when he finds out. And Rose. She'll be shocked silly. Oh, Golly…"

She put a hand over her mouth, and the tears started to appear more prominently. Draco found himself bringing her to him and wrapping his arms around her. "You and I both know that our children are strong. They will be able to handle it."

She nodded and he continued to hold her. He surmised that Hermione, too, knew that dating someone half her age was ludicrous.

* * *

"I have been a complete idiot!"

Henry crossed his legs as he sat in a chair in front of Hermione's desk after Hermione's outburst, and Hermione slammed her hand on a piece of parchment on her desk. "And why is that?" he asked.

"I was completely ridiculous. I realized how much of a fool I was in going out with Draco's son. I mean, c'mon! Scorpius may be handsome, but he's a good twenty-two years younger than me. What was I thinking?"

Henry smirked. "And when did you have this epiphany, Hermione?"

"After..."

She thought to just this morning when she and Draco talked, as well as the other day that they kissed in his home library. She shouldn't say it. She hasn't told a soul about any of it yet, including her new feelings for the man who was once the boy who bullied her and her friends.

"After what?" Henry asked.

She figured that she could at lease tell Henry. He was like her father. "After… talking with Draco, and… accidentally kissing him a couple of days ago."

"Accidentally?" Henry asked, laughing. "You can't just kiss someone accidentally."

"Oh, alright. It was on purpose for the both of us. Apparently, we both have been slowly falling for one another as we were dating each other's children. Oh, how terrible that sounds!"

Henry snickered at how frazzled Hermione was over this. She stared at her boss, her heart pounding in slight annoyance. "I don't see how this is funny, Henry. You could've sat me down and told me how daft I've been, and knocked some sense into me."

"I was waiting for you to realize it yourself. It took a few months."

Hermione let out a groan and tears sprang to her eyes. She felt like a child again, having her father-figure telling her that he want to have her figure things out for herself, just as a father of a child would so they could learn. She didn't hold the tears back and let them fall. Henry leaned in, a little alarmed.

"Oh, good Lord, Hermione…" he said at seeing her sudden state.

"I... don't know what to do, Henry. After all these years..." She sniffed and gulped down a sob before confessing, "After all these years, I finally fall for Draco Malfoy. And it couldn't be at a more inconvenient time."

Henry leaned back in his seat and clasped his hands in his lap. "Hermione, you're making a bigger deal out of this than it is. Just go on with Draco."

Hermione's mind flashed back to the heated kiss in the library again, and how Scorpius was totally unaware that it happened when he was outside the doors. "I need to tell Scorpius, though."

Henry noticed Hermione's flushed cheeks, and his eyes widened when the realization hit him. "Oh, golly, you haven't done that yet?"

"Not yet. Rose doesn't even know, either."

"Then you should tell both of them. And I would go to the lad first. Let him sort things out in his head and heart."

Hermione nodded. "Maybe I should. Could... you go find him and bring him in here?"

"You want to tell him now?" he asked with raised brows.

"Yes. He deserves to know as soon as possible. Oh, it's going to break his heart, being broken up with twice by both mother and daughter."

"At least you will not being lying to the boy." He stood up. "Well, I will be off to fetch him."

She nodded. "Thanks, Henry."

"Don't mention it. And don't worry. He's a strong lad."

All she did was nod, and Henry left the office. Hermione's heart pounded hard against her ribs. How was she going to start this conversation with Scorpius? She's been with him since late December and it was now the end of May. A few minutes passed and there was a knock on her door. Hermione's heart nearly jumped out of her and she sucked in a breath for courage and let it out. "Come in."

Scorpius poked his head in and smiled. "Hey. You called for me?"

"Yes. Come on in."

He came in and walked up to her desk. While he was doing so, she was taken aback at how much Scorpius resembled his father as a teenager, only with longer hair. It was almost uncanny! Was that one of the reasons why she fell for him in the first place?

Scorpius sat in the same chair that Henry was sitting in. Scorpius noticed Hermione's wearied look. His brows pushed together in concern. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

Hermione got up and sat in the chair next to him and moved it around so she could face him directly. "I don't know where to start, Scorpius..."

"Start what?"

She took in a shaky breath and tears stung her eyes again. She looked down at her hands balled together in her lap.

"Hermione..." he said and placed his hand on hers.

"I'm sorry, Scorpius," she began with a tight throat. "I hate to do this to you, really, I do but… you and me… it just won't work."

He stared at her for a moment, and hurt suddenly filled his features and he took his hand back from hers. His lips pursed together and he remained silent.

"It's just... things have happened..." she began.

"What things?"

She looked away at the wooden floor. She shouldn't be like this. She was a grown woman. She took a breath, trying to compose herself, and looked at Scorpius in his blue eyes. "I'm not going to beat around it," she said. "You deserve a straight answer. I fell in love with someone else."

He stared at her for a moment, his mouth a grim line. "I know. It's my father, isn't it?"

"Yes. But how did you know?"

He let out a long breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Blymee… I knew my father was in the library a couple nights ago, and I knew something happened when you came out with a flushed face. Also, I saw him walk into the library with you this morning. I followed you and heard everything. I guess that confirmed my suspicions about what happened in the mansion's library, as well as why you were acting so strangely for a while."

_He _did_ know all this time!_ "I see. I am so sorry."

Tears started to fill his eyes and he stood out of the chair and stood over by her bookshelves. He placed his hands on his hips and she noticed his back tense up. "I guess there's nothing I can do," he said in a thick voice. "Before, it was because I was too young, and we got passed that. But something going on between you and my father... you can't easily just shrug that off."

"I suppose so. But really... it's gone far enough. It's about time we got some sense knocked into us."

He turned and her heart sunk at his bloodshot eyes. He took a couple steps towards her, eyes never leaving her gaze. "I know all this was mad, but... I didn't care. I didn't care at all. You knew that."

She couldn't help herself. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck and held him to her. She felt him wrap his arms around her back and he dug his face into her shoulder. She patted his back as he trembled. "I know."

"Did you really fall in love with him?" he asked into her brown hair.

"Yes."

He let out a sigh through his nose and let go of her. He took a few steps back, nodding. "Alright. Alright, Hermione. I'm not going to put up a fight about this one because I know I wouldn't be able to win it. Just... don't say you're sorry again. It'll only make me feel worse. I'm going to get back to work."

"Alright."

He started to walk away, and as she did, she asked him, "Will you be okay, Scorpius?"

He turned only his head towards her. "It will take me a while, but I'll be fine. I'll just treasure what we had for those few months."

She nodded, a little smile crossing her lips. He turned to go, returning the gesture.


	25. Age Difference Trilogy - Final Chapter

_Well, everyone, if you stuck it out 'til the end, yay! I hope you enjoyed the trilogy! Honestly, the trilogy was just going to be the first two stories, but I added this one just for some extra flare. I wanted all of the characters to realize that dating someone with a large age difference can be really challenging, and strange at the same time. I thought ending the whole thing with Draco and Hermione getting together would be a good conclusion to it all._

_Now, without further ado, the final chapter to not just this particular story, but the whole trilogy ~_

* * *

**Final Chapter**

Hermione was relieved when she walked into the library two days later and saw Rose talking with Scorpius. They both were laughing and having a grand old time. It was as if they never broke up to begin with. Both glanced over at her, but those smiles still remained, which made Hermione happy. When she told Rose everything, Rose was not all that surprised. Like Scorpius, she suspected that something was going on with her mother and Draco.

The two got back to talking, and Hermione got on with her work. She noticed throughout the day that Scorpius and Rose never left each other's side. By the end of the day, and without the children noticing, Hermione made her way to Draco's department and knocked on his office door. He said to come in and she did so. The moment he looked up and saw her, he beamed.

"Hermione."

"Hello, Draco. I just wanted to…"

Hermione was instantly cut off by Draco coming up to her briskly and wrapping his arms around her. It took a moment for her to realize what was happening. "I was wondering when you were going to show up," he said, and he held her tightly. "I couldn't concentrate for the life of me."

She wrapped her arms around his back and held onto him, savoring his warmth and scent. "You just saw me yesterday, though."

"It was too long."

She smiled and held onto him for a minute more, and then they went and sat down on the black sofa in Draco's office sitting area. "Has Scorpius confronted you?" Hermione asked as she shifted her body to face him. "I mean, he looked so happy today spending every spare moment with Rose, so I suspect that he's alright."

"Yes, he's happy now. But... the evening after you broke it off with him... let's just say it wasn't pleasant. Scorpius has never yelled at me like that before."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock. "Oh, Lord, he yelled at you? I'm so sorry."

"No, I was expecting it. I stood there as he was venting, and allowed him to get everything out. And then he suddenly went calm. He said in the smallest voice that all this was just a mad mid-life crises for the you and me, and he and Rose were just strung along. After that, we sat together and eventually started laughing at stupid things." He snickered. "That relieved me, as well as the fact that he realized that dating his ex-girlfriend's mother was completely haneous."

She nodded. "It took all of us a while to figure it all out. Or accept it, I guess."

"Yeah... Have you told Rose?"

"Yes. And she wasn't surprised in the least. She said she was expecting it."

"Was she mad at all?"

"I could tell she was hurt, but... she got over it quickly. Like I said, she and Scorpius were all smiles today."

"That's good to hear. At least our children don't hate us."

A few ticks sounded and Draco scooted more next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. Hermione couldn't help but smile. He said, "You know... I never remotely thought this would happen when I first saw you our first year, Granger."

She whirled her head at him in surprise at him calling her that, and saw him smirking. She let off a smile as well and said in a mock snide voice, "I never thought so either, _Malfoy_."

They both started laughing and Hermione leaned into his shoulder, content and happy. He asked, "Would you agree to going to dinner with me if I promise never to call you mudblood again, and if you promise to not laugh if I for some reason get transformed into a ferret again?"

She laughed. "You have a deal."

"Wonderful."

* * *

THE END

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Cheers!_


End file.
